An Unspoken Commitment: The Ballad Albus S Potter
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: The life of Albus S. Potter,his experience as a teen father, and his friendship with Scorpius. P.S. explicit sex scenes.
1. Albus at home

Description: Follows the life of Albus S. Potter, his troubled teenage hood into his adult years and later work with the Ministry and his relationship with his history making father Harry Potter. Strong language and sex scenes. Also heavily from the perspective of Scorpius and Banksia.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters created by J.K. Rowling, this is merely a fan fiction for entertainment purposes

Claimer: Hopefully, it is evident which characters I have created along with spells, such as the Delius spell. I made up the name Banksia, I think it's pretty.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Jareth who always reviews my stories and as a thank you. He sent me an email asking me to write him a fan fiction so I obliged, he sent me the minor details of what he wanted to see so here it is. I hope you enjoy it Jareth. Also, I am dedicating this to all teenagers everywhere and to us all who have been there. 13-19 were the most emotionally difficult years of my life and I think that is true for most everyone. Regardless of how we love our parents and siblings, these years do distance us from them as we come into our own and struggle for a sense of comfort and self and independence. I am 20 years old now, as of Thursday, July 24, 2008 at 4:29 am and I will also remember the struggle in those and the detachment, it feels like you have no one but yourself and it's a real and crazy feeling. I hope this helps people who struggle through these because…they suck. And screw those popular kids- anyone who claims that High School was the time of their life has not lived, High School is a longer word for hell that you must survive, and anyone who enjoys hell…isn't right in their head. Again, to reiterate, this is for all of us who look back on that time of struggle as we came into our own and how difficult it really was.

P.S. The dinner scene is a real occurrence that happened once, I won't say who but I will admit that I was there. Just in case people think it's unrealistic.

An Unspoken Commitment: The Ballad Albus S. Potter

_**Chapter 1: Albus and James **_

**Prologue **

"You're gonna die tonight POTTER." The words seemed to echo in his chest and brain, the voice was cold, full of malevolence and completely exempt of love and any other positive emotion. Albus felt the sweat fall down his face and his chest heaved…he was a dead man. He'd never doubted Banksias' ability in magic, she was the best wizard, no one at Hogwarts was better, she was the most skilled at the Dark Arts as well, and she was fucking PISSED.

Now everybody knows

Sometimes Albus found himself jealous of his father. He'd led such an exciting teenage hood and had so many adventures, getting away an A was about as exciting as it for Albus and James. Albus looked about the table and watched James pass the potatoes to his mother who passed them to his father. He wasn't hungry but if he didn't his parents would badger him and he couldn't deal with that. Teenage years had proved difficult emotionally for him, he was unsure, angry and difficult- he was a regular teen. Regular teenage symptoms seemed to have completely evaded him. He was easy and carefree, gossipy and incredibly popular. _You're James little brother! _Or _OH HOW I JUST LOVE JAMES! YOU MUST LOOK UP TO HIM SO MUCH! _The thought made him shudder, while James had a mostly admirable personality, he was a bit of a bully, both to James and to students. He teased people to tears sometimes, when he felt the need. Albus wasn't sure if James did it because he didn't realize how he hurt people, or that James really enjoyed it. Albus was talented, but had passed up on Quidditch, maybe because he knew it was expected of him to play, maybe because he really did hate it. James had proven to be a very skilled Seeker and Lily was accomplished Keeper, many alleged that it was impossible to get anything past her. So many times people had asked

"OH, Albus, why don't you play? EVERYONE in your family does!" Quiet and reserved usually at Hogwarts he never really replied or simply said "BECAUSE I am not fond of the sport, or most of the meatheads that play." A few players approached him once, trying to intimidate him, because they were _SO OFFENDED _that he would call them "meatheads" but he challenged them right back. Albus found that he was intensely dark at times and it kind of pushed people away. But he had a great group of friends that consisted of different houses, he always liked that. People also commented how strange it was that he was in Slytherin, "But," they would begin confused "Aren't you a Potter?" like that meant something; it did actually. It was nearing September first, and his father had always made it mandatory that they eat together, the first meal back as well. But he usually went easy on them during the middle summer months. His father grew up without a family and now that he had one, he was going to relish in it. His father- dad, daddy, dadums, pappa, pops… Albus had always been closer to his father, he was a "daddy's boy" as everyone referred to him, especially his uncle Ron, who he wasn't fond of and because appreciate his humor, but apparently according to everyone he had inherited his temper, but it was worse. Yes, Albus had a temper and often acted on it; he didn't brandish a wand as a weapon but instead attacked physically, hitting someone was far more gratifying then letting magic take all the credit. He never foresaw this for himself, he imagined that he would be wonderful and well liked, and he was- sort of. Teenage hood had proven to be very unworkable for him; he had a temper, he had mood swings, he was insecure, he was a self-loather, he kept it all inside, he didn't trust people. How he yearned to trust his father once more. But dad was an adult and just, didn't understand. Albus was called to attention by his brothers teasing voice,

"I said pass the salt," James smiled at the end of the table "Or would you like to return to your own world crazy cakes?" James stated, and then flashed a wide smile in mocking, Lily snickered a bit and pushed her food with her fork, Harry watched them both

"Enough you two," Ginny smiled

"I didn't say anything." Albus stated harsh and defensive

"Hmm?" Ginny ask looking his way

"Please don't say 'you two' because I didn't say anything." Albus repeated using the same tone staring at James, whose smile faded slightly, uncomfortable by his brothers' intenseness

"Just pass your brother the salt." Ginny instructed tiredly, Albus did so and James flashed that smiled again. How he hated James at times and usually just truly disliked him. They commenced again in dinner and Al felt the anger leave him to some extent and he once more resumed enjoying his meal, when he felt something warm hit his cheek. He looked up and saw James and Lily hysterical laughing, and his parents giggled a bit; he wiped his face and saw that James had thrown a small piece of cooked celery from his soup. Al felt the muscles tighten in his chest and felt something deeply inside him, something simple, and something that went _Snap. _

He didn't realize it but quicker than a ray of light he had darted around his parents and headed for James, who made a feeble attempt to flee but was knocked to the ground as Albus tackled him. Climbing on top of his brother he grabbed his collar and began shaking him violently up and down and from side to side with immense power and strength. Albus screamed in such a fashion and tone that it was frightening; the voice seemed to not belong to him as he ranted "You've pushed my buttons for the last time JAMES! Fight you COWARD! FIGHT!" He roared he pulled James face so close to his that their noses were touching; but James was paralyzed in shock and horror to the point that all he could do was holding onto Albus's wrists and take it, as his eyes were pinched shut and felt himself being thrown from side to side and up and down, it was dizzying and he felt disoriented. Perhaps 30 second had past when the shock left Ginny and Harry and they rushed from their chairs to pull Albus off, it had taken all their strength but they lugged and as he released they all fell backward onto the ground. Lily simply sat in her chair, jaw dropped and eyes wide as ever; she was still holding her fork when a neglected piece of pot roast fell onto the platen making a "plop" sound. James would have raved about how mad and psychotic Albus was, but he was too overcome by intense dizziness and nausea. He waited a moment, slowly rose to his feet, and walked into the kitchen hand on the wall for guidance, his eyes tightly shut as a last means of control. He knocked the lid off of the garbage and felt his recently devoured dinner exit as his stomach turned and he exhaled. The first time he'd missed most of the garbage and hit the linoleum, soon he was leaning over the garbage, kneeling in his own vomit. His body heaved again, and again, until there was nothing left, James had been positive that his breakfast, lunch and dinner had even been purged from his veins. He sat there for several moments and regained himself, Albus even heard him crying, which, gave him great satisfaction.

"I can't wait until everyone hears about this JAMES," Albus warned walking into the kitchen, through tears James barked

"Of what? A wizard GONE MAD?" James said and closed his eyes again and cried, letting out a pitiful snivel of "ahhh haaaa haaa haaa." Albus was holding back the laughter, it was hysterical really. There James sat, in a pile of vomit which smelled horrible, his red V-Neck Gryffindor sweater completely stained with his dinner, the knees of his pants soaked as well. Harry and Ginny stood shocked

"JESUS ALBUS!" They both erupted, and Albus looked at them

"You'll clean this up young man!" Harry told firmly pointing, slightly distracted by James cries Albus lifted and eyebrow and remarked

"Like HELL I am," and turned for his bedroom, he heard his fathers step behind him as Harry grabbed his shoulders and spun Albus around, for a moment Harry paused. It was like looking at himself in a mirror from when he was younger. A replica, if you will, nearly a replica. James was the same, looked like Harry but was tall, 6'1, thin and had gorgeous brown eyes.

"What is the matter with you Albus? What has gotten into you?" Harry inquired, his teeth gritted, tightening his grasp on Albus's shoulders, shaking him slightly with each word. Both of their green eyes were locked and Albus looked blank, he tried to shake himself free but could not, his father looked intently at him. He felt tears coming but he held them back, held them back like a piranha filled moat might keep an army at bay. Harry searched his sons face, but found nothing. They stayed like this for several moments.

"You," Harry began "are cleaning that up, now." He told and led Albus to the large vomit mess

"I can't eat," Lily said "The smell, I have no appetite." She explained and Harry excused her, Harry and Ginny stood arms crossed watching Albus clean up the mess, but when Albus heard James crying- sorry- James's howling sobs from the shower, he cracked a smile. And although disgusted to be handling his brothers' vomit, which was sticking to the inside of his nostrils, he burst into laughter. He tied the garbage bag and he left the house and threw it into the dumpster as he laughed, entering the house he washed the vile from his hands and arms and when he heard James cry again, he laughed still, perhaps harder then before, he moved past his parents and went to his room. He changed for bed and still laughed so hard that his stomach hurt, it was a while before he stopped. But he had enjoyed it. Sitting in their bed Harry and Ginny were coming to conclusion

Harry looked at Ginny and she stared back.

"Bipolar." She stated

"Depression." Harry said back and they both breathed, their eyes still on each other

"We weren't totally fair tonight." She moaned rubbing her eyes, Harry looked at her interested "James can be a real bully and pain in the ass, we haven't exactly asked him to back off, we should have." she said and they both sat in a contemplative silence

"Did you see the way he shook him?" Harry asked looking away, staring into space and biting her lower lip she nodded "It was like he was a machine Ginny, programmed to destroy." Harry realized, in near wonder

"Are you in awe?" She blurted amused sitting up a bit

"Uh, kind of," Harry said brows raised "James has got to be about 8 inches taller and he didn't stand a chance!" He told throwing his hands out a bit, in unison they both thought of Lily's shocked face and laughed aloud. The situation had been scary and disturbing, but they wished they'd had a camera on Lily, especially when the beef hit the plate- GOLDEN. The laughter ceased and spoke of how it worried them of how Albus might carry himself at Hogwarts. He had a reputation for fighting…

Platform 9 ¾

There was an air of awkwardness that surrounded the Potter and Weasley families; the Potter's had experienced it and the Weasleys' had heard about it in great detail how Albus shook his brother like a madman; as he watched his parents wave Albus rolled his eyes and searched for an empty compartment and of course he found Scorpius Malfoy sitting alone in a berth, slumped in his eat reading as usual. Scorpius could usually be found alone, he didn't have many friends and Albus had suspected that after trying he wanted it that way. In their first year Albus had made many attempts to be friends with people from all the houses but found quickly that due to the reputation his father and grandfather had instilled people were less than interested, except Scorpius who really didn't care either way, he admired Scorpius sense of self and independence. Looking up from his book he didn't smile at the sight of Albus who sat down across from him, several moments passed before they said anything. Albus wasn't always sure but Scorpius considered him a much treasured friend

"Scorpius?" Albus said, but nothing happened and when he said it louder a second time the same result came until he said it a third time, Scorpius looked up lowering the book

"What are you reading?" He asked

"A potions book." Was all he said, quite bored

"What for?"

"I," Scorpius began but coughed "I have to do better then last year. I never did like potions, well sort of but I always wanted to do better." Scorpius told, again the boredom in his voice was intense "I hate Hogwarts you know." He said looking away

"Would you rather attend Durmstrang?" Albus asked slouching back, Scorpius's eyes met his and it twitched a bit

"No, no not at all, I haven't the stomach for the torture they inflict upon their students. But as you heard we're having an influx of Durmstrang and Mirius students this year…300 full, so I suppose we can ask them all about the curriculum." Scorpius told raising his eyebrows at the astounding number

"I haven't heard anything."

"Funny, you're father works at the Ministry, and you have the tendency to be just as nosy as I," Scorpius smiled and Al had to return it, oh the adventures they had last year "Anyway, a bunch of dark wizards got together and conspired to take down the Minister of Magic, which is a pity because I really like Shacklebolt, anyway the Ministry infiltrated their plan and took them DOWN. Your dad being the head of the Auror Department oversaw the entire ordeal, including having the children of these criminals transferred to his Alma Mater, many of the children of these dark wizards are indeed wards of the state, orphans, and angry at your dad." Scorp winced at the last part, Albus was stunned

"HOW could I not know about this? My own father and I didn't know, better yet, who have you been talking to?" Al asked leaning in

"Albus it's been all over in the papers for weeks." Scorp said in a very flat tone

"Oh. Now things are starting to liven up." Albus smiled and again Scorpius returned it and then raised his book "Put that book down and talk to me," Al giggled knocking the book out of Scorpius's hands, and he didn't look amused

"My mother had a baby this summer." Scorpius said leaning down to get his book

"I'm not surprised my family didn't know, or didn't mention it." Al stated, it was dark but honest and Scorpius had always respected Al's honesty

"Yes, well," Scorpius breathed

"Another constellation name I take it?" Albus asked and Scorpius nodded

"It's horrendous."

"Oh, how bad is your sibling going to get their ass beaten in the future?" Al put forth

"OH, you've no idea. Cassiopeia- isn't it terrible? I vouched for Ruby but they laughed saying 'what a silly name. When you have a child you'll name them after the stars as well, ha ha ha,'" Scorpius mocked his parents

"And will you?" Al asked, and immediately Scorpius's eyes were wide and he shook his head

"Not me, I was thinking something plain, like ROBERT or KENNETH or SAMUEL, and if it's a girl perhaps ANNABEL. You know something normal and not a god damned cluster of stars." He seethed and Albus laughed

"Thanks for writing me so much this summer." Al spoke

"It was something to do." Scorp shrugged

"Glad to know that my friendship to you is a mere distraction." Al stuck out his tongue

"I suppose, but it's better than not at all. Speaking of, why is it that you never sit with your siblings and cousins? They seem like such a proud bunch, the children of the Potter and Weasley clan!" Scorp said and began mocking once more "OOHHH, we're the children of Harry Potter, Granger and Weasley's we're the reason that there's even a school here anyway and houses, you know Voldemort was going to get rid of it."

"THAT," Albus said pointing his finger "Is the exact reason I choose not to sit with them. Plus I can't stand James." Albus said and recounted the incident at the dinner table, Scorpius sat stunned

"Wow." Scorp said "I can't believe you, that's…that's Iris bad." And at the utterance of her name they both shook

"Iris Parkinson," Albus said and they shivered again "I hate that we share a house with her, she's insufferable." Albus said looking out the window

"She's got some competition this year." Scorpius smiled looking out the window, the heavy tone in his voice made Albus incredibly interested

"Elaborate dear friend," Albus said nudging Scorpius foot, who with a raised eyebrow smiled and leaned in

"Oh yes, Ol' Banksia Theathenrow St.Scare shall be joining us this year." Scorpius smiled, and although Albus didn't know the name, the tone in his friends' voice frightened him slightly

"Who is she?"

"A witch from Mirius and Durmstrang, our year, pureblood as you might have figured from the schools, master of the Dark Arts, she can conjure and control Fiendfyre without her wand!" Scorpius told in awe and then continued "She was so good and advanced that she was transferred from Durmstrang to Mirius because there wasn't anymore that they could teach her, so she was being taught privately at Mirius." Feeling amazed at what his friend was telling him Albus found his voice in a whisper

"Then what is she doing at Hogwarts?"

"Well," Scorpius said loudly sitting back up for Albus to do the same "Her parents were massive supporters in getting rid of the Minister and the only reason they evaded Azkaban was fleeing the country after Voldemort died, so anyway they were finally caught and now not only serving a sentence from Voldemort's first and second fall but also for their conspiracy to kill the Minister, and for evading their crime." Scorp told his hands behind his head

"How many years is that?" he asked and Scorp furrowed his eye brows trying to remember and tally it up

"Well, they got 20 years for the first fall…17 for fleeing….another 20 for his second fall….25 for fleeing again….and then this time they got 60 years for an attempt on the Minister so that's a long time, by my calculations." Scorpius said

"That's 142 years! I don't believe that at all." Albus said crossing his arms

"Again, my numbers are off. Except for the Minister, it's about the same for The Muggle Prime Minister anyway, or it's death, I don't recall."

_Slytherin House _

Since the 1990's the Slytherin house had undergone an immense transformation. There longer were skulls adorning the hallway coming in but brilliant velvet green draperies around the common room. Scorpius's father entered commenting on how different it was about a year ago when he had visited just before the holidays; apparently it wasn't quite as Dungeon-esq as it once had been….which suited Albus and Scorpius just fine. The idea of living in a Dungeon…calling it _home_ seemed morose. In most people's opinions the Hufflepuff Common Room was by far the nicest, yes eventually now all the houses give tours. Albus never cared much for House competition and usually wanted away from it, made people nasty for no good reasons. Funnily enough Albus had found Gryffindors to have just as many, if not more, deep flaws than Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin were 2 houses that focuses on extremes in personalities, both were pompous and exacting, but Gryffindor claimed not be, or had better reasons to do than Slytherins. Only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were the two in between that were really admirable, except Hufflepuff could stand to stick up for themselves and not be so timid and Ravenclaw didn't have to be such damn smart asses but other than that everything was cool, actually all 4 Houses were fucked. It was just the labels that came with it, oh you're in THAT house you must THIS WAY. How Albus hated that. After dinner once they all headed to the Common Room which gave the feeling of claustrophobia and Albus hated that. Apparently many of the 300 influx students had been sorted to Slytherin, though Ravenclaw had also gained a hefty number. Apparently at Durmstrang and Mirius they instilled a deep sense of learning as well as cunning, and chivalry and loyalty so Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had also gained significant numbers. As Albus and Scorpius stood amongst the crowd in the room they heard Stanley Armstrong, a Prefect speaking to the crowd, giving instructions and heard the name Banksia, and his eyes swept over the faces but he did not find hers, to his own disappointment. Brushing their teeth Scorpius stood next to him; also in his night clothes and Albus heard him spit out his toothpaste, looked into the mirror and grin at his fresh smile.

"Can't believe that we have classes in 9 hours," Albus grunted but his friend was already asleep in the bed to his left.

Banksia

How odd, she thought dressing. What a small odd school. She didn't belong here, did she belong anywhere? Banksia grabbed her books and walked out of the Common room and followed a few recognizable students from Mirius to Defense Against The Dark Arts. That just didn't sound right to her, for her entire learning's had simply been "Dark Arts" which she had mastered and now was to learn how to "DEFEND" herself against them, it was insulting, it was insisting that what she had learned was "BAD". Just outside of her class she threw her books down angrily and pulled her sock up her knee once more. It kept falling down and it DROVE HER INSANE, she hated those things. She hated these outfits and itchy robes and simply picked up her books and walked back to the common room and simply put on some leggings, which she could handle, they didn't fall down. As she quickly made her way back to class she had to knock on the door to get in and as it opened and saw many faces peering over their shoulder, many Slytherins looking at her disapproving, she was too tired to threaten anyone, and the teacher spoke

"Name?" she was a tall woman with jet black hair and icy brown eyes, they were so light and cold

"Banksia Theathenrow," she said, the teacher looked down at a paper and raised her eyebrow

"St.Scare?" She added and a few kids laughed, Banksias' face was cold and insane as her head turned to them and she spat

"HOW is that funny?" and they quieted immediately

"Take a seat next to him," the teacher said turning toward the projector. Albus sat stunned, here he had wondered about her and now she sat next to him, only 5 inches away, her eyes were wide but her gazed was fixed to the front of the room.

"Again," the teacher addressed with much annoyance "My name is Lucy Brumsfield, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I am aware that many of you have simply learned The Dark Arts but here instead you will learn counter spells for it." The decree angered and saddened many of the students, they didn't want to be here, they didn't ask for this, and now they must follow a curriculum that they felt was biased. "Page 585," Brumsfield ordered and they did so. Albus could not take his gaze away from her and he felt a snap on his hand, looking up he met eyes with Brumsfield

"Mr. Potter if you desire to stare so at Ms. Theathenrow then perhaps you could be compelled to take a picture and stare at it on your own time and not disrupt our class." Brumsfield hissed, Albus blushed and he was happy that Scorpius wasn't in this class, he'd never hear the end of it, but amazingly Banksia had no reaction to him or Brumsfield. After class he'd wanted to say something witty or smart to Banksia but she left so abruptly. She stood at 5'0, had an incredibly thick waist, and very chubby upper arms, but that was it. She most likely weight 190 but she moved quickly, she probably wore in the waist a size 16 but her legs were much smaller, he only guessed so well because his cousin Rosie was hefty herself. He laughed aloud a bit thinking of his uncle Ron assuring a crying Rosie last year

"You're not fat; you're built like a Weasley, look at your grandmother!" He had smiled and Rosie thought for a moment, only to break down. Rosie was huge, but she didn't deserve some of the things other students said about her- especially Iris Parkinson. White hair floating amongst other heads, Scorpius emerged in front of Albus and they chatted as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures,

"I have a class with her, she sits next to me." Albus said plainly staring down

"WHO? Iris?" Scorpius asked looking around half frightened

"No, Banskia," he told and Scorp looked amused as ever

"WOW, Banksia Theathenrow St. Scare! Is she as horrifying as I was told?" Scorpius asked nearly amazed

"If you're going to talk to me, then please say my name right," an Americanized British accent said, Scorpius froze with his mouth open "My name is pronounced Bank-SHUH, not Bank-Sia." The voice rattled again, Scorpius turned his head around and Albus barely leaned to the right to see a glaring Banksia looking them both over.


	2. Rosie

**Chapter 2- Rosie**

Scorpius's legs were propped up supporting the book that lay in his lap, he was puckering his lips together and his right hand was pulling on his nearly on existent white eyebrow. It was the laziest Tuesday that Albus had EVER had; he gazed at Scorpius and after a moment spoke

"How many times have you read that paragraph?" he asked

"About six," Scorpius replied in a croaky low voice, still looking at the words

"My aunt Hermione says that reading it aloud helps a lot." Albus told, Scorpius seemed to consider this because he stopped messing with his eyebrow and paused, cleared his throat and then spoke

"When preparing Dead Leaf potion may the reader keep in mind to practice this several time with a skilled wizards who has concocted this potion with Excellency. Poor attention to instructions and an unskilled wizard could result in death for both the wizard and perhaps several other unfortunate people as it has been known to explode sending out its spell. Also keep in mind what you want out of the potion or disastrous results will ensue. GOOD LUCK." Scorpius read and looked at Albus

"What does Dead Leaf potion do?" Al asked clearly turned off

"The Dead Leaf potion makes it so that for the desired period of time, certain thoughts, people, actions and habits are dead to you so that you may focus on something you want to complete. But it's tricky, if you don't specify what you want it'll put you in a trance all right, but you won't have eaten or slept and people starve to death easily. Also an unskilled wizard can cause it to explode before instilling their wants and it puts people in comas and they pretty much just stay still and starve to death. It's intense. My cousin said once that his potions teacher admitted to the class that they had a first year attempt this spell to focus on classes but they didn't say that they wanted a basic routine- you know, food, showering, the bathroom….they didn't specify the bathroom and spent two weeks defecating and urinating on themselves."

"Why didn't anyone cure them?"

"It's incredibly difficult; some say you must specify that under an emergency you are brought out of the trance…"

"That sounds HORRIBLE." Albus crossed his arms and leaned back, he smacked his lips and quickly changed the subject "I am starving." He told

"Dinner wasn't even an hour ago," Scorpius croaked again in a low voice

"Now I'm hungry, and not for candies and sweets." He said walking over the small pantry. In every House there was a small "kitchen" if you would, a corner cabinet that would supply food magically to the hungry student who needed a snack, Albus opened it and there was a juicy roast beef sandwich and glass of milk

"DELICIOUS," he sang grabbing them and walked back to Scorpius

"Are you done with your homework?" he asked and Al shot him a look

"Why?"

"Because after dinner you're usually out like a light," Scorpius commented finishing the chapter and closing the book, Albus nodded

"Yeah well, I can do it in the morning, it's only one paper, plus I have everything down in my head that I want to say." Al explained

"When you're done you want to go for a walk?" Scorpius asked looking out the window

"And do what?"

"JESUS ALBUS, go for a walk and hold my hand, fuck! I don't know, just get out of here and be outside, just not the lake, Iris is by the lake." When Scorpius added the last part the fear rang into his voice once more and he shuddered, but Albus laughed at the idea of holding his friends hand. It wouldn't be the first time that someone commented that they seemed like an old married couple. Last year as they walked together his Uncle Ron smiled and said "Oh look, here's the old married couple now." To which everyone laughed- except Mr. Malfoy, he was so angry that he even told Scorpius not to "consort with that half blood Potter any longer!" that's right, Mr. Malfoy was more concerned with his on marrying a half blood than hitting it with a man! The memory made Albus smile.

"You go ahead, I'll just stay here." Albus waved and Scorpius left

In the common room a sight caught Scorpius's eye. There she stood, Banksia Theathenrow going over some of the books, standing alone. He rolled his eyes at himself and walked over to her tapping her on the shoulder

"Hello," he smiled but she did not return it, she didn't even turn around actually "I'm Scorpius Malfoy…" he said, when she said nothing he scoffed and walked away; he was almost at the door when he heard a "HI." But her back was still turned and she was fixed on finding a book

"What book are you looking for?" he asked, and she sighed and placed her hands on her sides, she turned to look at him

"Potions of the Dark Arts."

"By Hobs Sefrensen?" He smiled, she nodded and took a step forward "I am reading that very book," he announced

"I'd like to take a look at it." She stated

"Yes, well, I am studying with it." He firmly avowed

"Yes, and that is very good and all, but I need to check something. I have my own copy, but I wanted to compare Dead Leaf potion mixtures." She told, her face unmoved

"What a miracle. I need help with this particular potion, could you help me? Are you an advanced wizard?" he asked and then felt foolish, most kids at Durmstrang and Mirius knew these spells by their second and third years. Banksia was so advanced that she probably knew it backwards. The question seemed to offend her slightly, like asking Yo-Yo Ma if he knew anything about playing the cello. He quickly sped off and grabbed the book handing it to her. True to her word she opened the book, running her fingers over the pages, flipped through it and handed it back.

"Just as I thought, they've edited it for you here." She smiled looking at Scorpius

"Edited?" he asked

"They've left out key ingredients so that you would have to call on a skilled witch or wizard to perform it, and even then at their discretion. At Mirius 3 students died because of spells like this, no one there to watch them. I don't think students should be left to die by their idiocy nor so I think that it should be censored. Dark Magic has good uses just as "Good" Magic has dark uses." She told

"Wanna go for a walk around the lake." He said his eyes raises

"Sure." She replied bored

"You've got your wand, right?" he questioned and nodded and said "always". They approached the lake and saw a sight. A chubby girl with red hair was crying hysterically, Banksia and Scorpius drew closer and saw that she was suspended in the air upside down, her knickers showing while a few kids were laughing. The sight of Iris Parkinson laughing hysterically at Rosie Weasley's humiliation was not amusing at all to Banksia, her thoughts were interrupted as Scorpius's friend came rushing down the hill

"Albus what are you doing here?" Scorp asked shocked

"Hugo just got me," he said out of breathe, his wand aimed at Iris, who was still laughing, but before he could do anything Banksia had knocked Iris's wand out of her hand and walked forward, punching Iris directly in her ear. Iris let out a yell and quickly Banksia put another one in her throat and grabbed Iris's ebony black hair and in rapid repeated motions slammed Iris's nose against her knee. Scorpius and Albus heard a crack as Iris's nose had broken. She then took Iris's wand and cracked it over her thigh and threw it into the lake. Iris looked stunned at she held her bloody face, Banksia seemed unmoved and with a flick of her wand Rosie was lowered to the ground, looked around a bit and ran off hysterical crying. Iris began crying in tears as her friends dragged her off into the distance looking for the nurse. There was an intense silence that was followed with intense cheering, and not just by Slytherins, by all the houses present. In his best southern accent Scorpius yelled "OH MY SALVATION! OUR SAVIOR IS HERE TO DELIVER US FROM KEEPER OF ALL THAT IS UNHOLY, IRIS PARKINSON!" He yelled falling to his knees and raising his arms to the heavens; Iris appeared to have heard it, shooting him a look over her shoulder while she held her nose, but in the presence of Banksia he feared nothing.

"NEXT TIME YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS BEING TORTURED OR I'LL CRUCIO YOU ALL." She yelled her chest heaving, a few people scattered. Albus gazed at her and thought about how while just a moment ago, she'd exacted cruelty, but it was revenge almost. Revenge on a person she didn't know at all.

"Someone go make sure that chunky is alright." Banksia spat gripping her wand

Headmaster

Minerva did not prize the kind of violence that Banksia had displayed, even though Iris was a vile young woman who was destined for cruelty, perhaps even Azkaban; Banksia had seemingly taken down the giant, the bully, the one that all students feared most regardless of their year. She refused to expel Banksia, even at the requests of Pansy and Dale Parkinson, who although shared a last name, were not related- well maybe a little bit. Harry and Ginny Potter had written to excuse their son for his inactions, Draco Malfoy sided with his son that he and Albus were mere victims of being in the wrong place, but the most endearing letter came from Hermione and Ron Weasley, her eyes poured over it again and again and again,

"Dear Headmaster McGonagall," it began, and then commenced

Although we are deeply disturbed by Banksia Theathenrow St.Scare's actions toward Iris Parkinson in an attempt to punish her for her malice toward our daughter, we ask that you please do not expel or give detention to this troubled young lady. Iris Parkinson is a malicious girl who knows nothing of love and receives her only pleasures from the pain and agony of others. We know of several instances in which she had exposed Hogwarts students to horrendous acts and nothing has been done. We purpose that the same go for Banksia, as it is only fair and though she has no kin to speak for her, we maintain that her actions were extreme…but justified. Conceivably now Iris had learned that there is someone else around who will ensure she stay in line as the Hogwarts staffs have obviously FAILED to do so.

Regards,

Hermione and Ron Granger-Weasley."

They might as well have read it in front of her. They didn't send a voice with the letter but Minerva could hear their pleading for Banksia and disdain for Iris and concern for the situation. A week had past and Iris had sworn to get revenge and even go as far as to "KILL" Banksia, though Minerva nearly laughed at the idea as Iris wasn't even close to where Mirius students had gone, and Iris had to sleep in the detention quarters along with her 3 friends. Again her eyes went over the letter and she agreed, Banksia would not be expelled but something had to be done. Her eyes then shifted to the stack of mail, a large number of parents had written Banksia fan mail, congratulating her. Iris had inflicted so much pain upon the staff and students that last year there an official protest to get her thrown off campus, they gathered nearly every student signature, but Minerva threw it out, now she wondered if that was a mistake, if perhaps that really was the time and place to finally get rid of the demon child. Why had Iris gotten away so many times? Why did she always go so unpunished? Her eyes were heavy and the situation needed much considering, and Minerva retired to her room.

Scorpius swirled his porridge with his spoon and went over the mixture of emotions in the letter his father sent him. Congratulations, worry and scorn. Scorpius had often wondered if his father suffered from Bipolar Disorder, he'd been a mess long before the new baby was born. The other letter was from his grandfather while he got one from someone he didn't know. He put them into his robes and finished breakfast, met up with Albus and started walking with him

"GOD I love Herbology." Scorpius gushed as they approached the room

"Yes, you're the only one." Al muffled, they entered and took their usual seats next to each other and Professor Longbottom walked in looking flustered. Professor Longbottom was very tall and thin, had thick brown hair and enormous buck teeth, like a Squirrel or a Chipmunk. Addressing the class he gave the instructions to partner up and looking ahead with bored faces Al and Scorp merely moved their chairs and inch closer to each other.

"Ok today we'll be studying the Offhand Liver Puncture," Neville introduced

"WHAT?" A few students said

"Relax; it's merely a root that is derived for healing internal organs, mainly the Liver." Neville spoke opening a few cases. He watched each student pass around the sample and then his eyes fixed on two. He had to adjust his brain, because for a moment he thought he saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy partnered up, laughing together playfully. But he attuned his eyes and saw that it was simply Scorpius and Albus playing, it was odd, looking at what appeared to be Harry Potter in Slytherin robes. He could not hear them but he a Gryffindor student across from them make a joke and Scorpius's eyes became slits and his mouth hung open and he leaned forward violently laughing hysterically. He proceeded to bang his hands on the table and Albus was only laughing because of Scorpius's snort.

"Mr. Malfoy don't bang on this table you may scare one of the plants. Please step out into the hallway if you can't contain your laughter." Neville instructed smiling, and with the order Scorpius left the classroom laughing and stood in the hall holding his stomach, only a moment later to feel pressure on his cheek. He looked up interested and saw that it was Iris Parkinson's wand pressing on him, her 3 goons in tow and they had him cornered. He narrowed his eyebrows

"Yes, Iris, it always was your way to gang up on people you cowardice bully, and who did you steal that wand from?" He sneered, and looked much like his father, Iris did nothing but smile.

They hadn't noticed it the first time, but the second time the entire classroom shook and this time a yell followed. Professor Longbottom looked up from the plants and his smile faded, his eyes went to the door and he approached it, his pace getting quicker

"Stay here," he said looking over his shoulder to the now silent students, he opened the door and saw Pansy Parkinson raise her wand a third time and yelled "Crucio!"

Neville looked shocked as he watched Scorpius screamed loudly his face twisting and his blonde hair fluttering about, one of the girls had a grimace on her face and she waved her wand and yelled "CRUCIO" hitting him in the arm and sending Neville flying through the air back into the classroom against a glass cabinet, which shattered over him hitting the skin, slicing it as his body shook in agony from the curse. Albus looked at the table and saw that Scorpius had left his wand there, he hurried to the door in time seeing Iris fleeing with her goons, laughing and Scorpius lying on the floor, his face swollen and his teeth around his head where he'd repeatedly hit the wall. He didn't make a noise. A few students had crowded around Prof. Longbottom patting his face and hands lightly, after a moment he finally came around. He stood up uneasily and walked to the door, a few students had left their rooms

"Get back to your classes," Neville inculcated his voice hoarse, his face cut up "Armstrong," he said looking to the Potions Professor who gazed down at Malfoy "Get the head Master, and round up Iris Parkinson, Jasmine Gekert, Sarah Pomeroy, Ellen Swoop and, uh," Neville thought snapping his fingers

"Chastity Winters," Albus said looking up from Scorpius's side "That's the girl who Crucio'd you." He added, and Armstrong looked horrified

"A student ATTAKCED YOU? WITH THE CRUCIATUS CURSE?" He yelled in disbelief

"They yelled Crucio and hit him!" a student from behind Neville said, Armstrong face drained of color

"And Mr. Malfoy? Was he a victim of the Cruciatus Curse as well?" Armstrong asked

"3 times!" Albus yelled and Armstrong put his hands on his face and ran to get the head master. Neville got lightheaded and steadied himself against the wall, after several moments, McGonagall showed up with the 4 girls at hand

"Professor Longbottom," she said and Neville looked her way "Are these the young women who inflicted such atrocities?" She asked and the 3 girls were looking down, except Iris who gazed back and forth from him to Scorpius, admiring her work, she was smiling.

"Yes, all 4 of them," Neville croaked he said taking a breath, the Crucio curse still in veins, coursing through him as his body ached, he knew the soreness would last for days and his thoughts were drawn to his parents, sitting, absent in their minds in some hospital wing because of the damned curse. Minerva motioned to the prefects who escorted the girls who her office, she gazed at Neville's face, chopped up by falling glass and down at Malfoy who had blood running down the sides of his face from his missing teeth. Neville steadied himself and threw his coat over Scorpius's face and carried him to the Hospital Wing. Albus accompanied him and he was a Slytherin and Hufflepuff Prefect walking Iris and the goons to the Detainment center.

"Will he be alright?" Al asked looking up to the hugely tall Neville…6'4 perhaps, he was huge, but his personality was quite meek.

"Of course, he might be incensed though; he is his father's son." Neville told looking down upon the coat where a replica of Draco lay motionless, the statement angered Albus greatly. To what he'd heard his parents, uncles and aunt say about Scorpius's father he was a real ass, a mean spirited boy when he attended Hogwarts, but when he'd met Mr. Malfoy last year he'd found him polite, highly reserved but polite. Also, even Mr. Malfoy commented that Scorpius was much more kind and personable than he'd been, much more accepting of people. And people were so cruel to Scorpius who was wonderful and nice. Albus didn't realize the words escaped his mouth but they brought Neville to a stand still

"You know not of you speak you moronic, prejudice man!" Albus spat, and Neville peered down at him, Albus looked shocked and they continued to walked, as they reached the hospital wing and instructed Albus to wait there. Neville walked out, his arms free of Scorpius but holding his coat, he looked angry

"I don't care, WHAT I ever say again, you SHALL NEVER speak to me in that MANNER for a second time." Neville burst pointing his finger in Albus's face

"But-"

"NEVER AGAIN; you got that Harr-Albus?" Neville said shaking his head quickly correcting himself, Albus nodded and Professor Longbottom disappeared

Neville arrived in the hospital ward laying Scorpius on the bed and taking a seat at another one.

"Is he alright?" Neville sighed sitting down putting his face in his hands

"Should be fine, a few missing teeth, those will come back, because the wall did the damage and not the curse, a broken arm, that's about it, now as for you," she spoke walking over to Neville "Some bad cuts and sore muscles and broken finger and toe. Lay down Professor you may be here a while." Neville put his head on the pillow and felt himself falling asleep.

**Eyes wide open**

Scorpius eyes opened slowly as he woke up, his body ached and he moaned a bit.

"That'll be from the Skele-Grow that will," said the nurse's voice "All you're teeth are back and bones healed."

"I broke some bones?" Scorpius asked, his mouthed tasted vile, like he ate an onion Sunday, hadn't brushed his teeth in two weeks and then ate horse shit.

"And lost a few teeth, here are some candies for that bad breath. It is 6:57, dinner is about to be served." She offered holding out some round candies in red wrappers and left, Scorpius stood up and his body ached, he stretched but that felt worse and he walked into the great hall, sitting down next to Albus, Scorpius was starving, he ate like a mad man, shoveling food down his throat. When dessert came, he'd barely taken anything, he was never much for sweets, but he put one of the candies in his mouth and discovered that it was hot cinnamon, and it burned his tongue slightly but it was rather nice. Albus simply gazed at his friend and they stood up and walked to the common room,

"So Pansy has been expelled, ad infinitum." Albus told

"Hmm?" Scorp asked

"Forever, she can never come back, and her friends. They aren't smart enough to study at Durmstrang and Mirius, so they'll have to seek education through a private instructor."

"Where did she get the wand?" Scorp asked

"Huh?"

"Banksia broke Iris's wand, so where did she get a new one?" Scorp asked looking over his shoulder

"I suspect that she stole it, that isn't beyond bitch face's morals." Banksia told walking up

"So, are you in trouble?" Albus asked without hesitation slightly smiling

"Why? I didn't use magic?" she told, Albus smiled and again he saw Banksia's fist hitting Iris, awesome.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Albus, night Banksia." Scorpius waved walked off, Albus felt awkward but after a moment looked at Banksia

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, and she gazed at him

"What is there to do? Don't we have to go to our common rooms?"

"Oh yes, of course." He spoke as they walked "Seeing as how tomorrow is Friday, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I don't have permission. I'd have to ask the Headmistress- master- you know. When I am here the school is my legal guardian." She told, for a moment Albus was quiet because it reminded him of things his father used to tell him about his time at Hogwarts.

"Well," he said turning to her "Perhaps you should ask, it's dead fun in Hogsmeade and I can even pay for us to have some butter beers or something." He said hurried due to his nervousness. Banksia furrowed her eyebrows, she could pay for herself. The one thing that she did have was money

"Albus are you asking me out?" she asked and immediately regretted it, Albus flushed red and ran his hands through his messy black hair

"I, uh, yes?" he asked catching the gaze of his older brother watching a few feet away, just then he noticed that his sister Lily and cousins Rose and Hugo were also watching, their expressions were that of interest and not mockery like he'd expected. He saw them all, in their Gryffindor robes, what a clique they made because they were so cool for being Gryffindors. He scoffed at the thought and his stare went from his siblings and cousins to Banksia who looked confused

"What?" he asked straightening up

"You just sneered," she spoke, her voice softer then he'd ever heard it

"Oh, yeah." He said looking away; Banksia turned and saw the group of Gryffindors staring, there were 4 of them.

"Mind your business!" Banksia told stepping forward as they were only a few feet away, they gasped a bit but still stared

"Who are those freaks?"

"The tall one with the dark hair is my brother James, the redhead is my sister Lily and the other two are my cousins. Rose and Hugo." He told, Banksia recognized the fat one Rosie, the one that Iris Bitch Face Parkinson was bullying

"That's unfortunate, they look like a bunch of Gryffindor jerks." She derided

"Yea, my whole family is in Gryffindor." He told defensively, she turned her eyes to him, her dark brown eyes smoldering as they searched his emerald ones

"Your whole family is in Gryffindor." She repeated and with her hands behind her back took a step forward "And yet you stand before me, in Slytherin robes. Slytherin robes whose green shade could never match the emerald in your eyes." She said, Albus felt his breath leave his body, and hers was hot on his face. James and Lily leaned in, their eyes as wide as possible trying to take in the sight of their brother in a moment they both had always imagined for themselves. To James the idea of Albus receiving his first kiss before him was unacceptable.

"ALRIGHT," James said loudly stepping forward walking quickly, he separated Albus and Banksia by about 4 feet standing between them. Banksia's expression was that of contempt and Albus looked horrified.

"James you BASTARD!" Albus stamped looking at his brother

"Are you so JEALOUS that no wants to kiss you that you have to ruin your brothers chances?" Banksia hissed crossing her arms, James turned to her

"Maybe I don't want him consorting with a crazed witch." James spat back walking toward her, but Banksia did not move, her pupils were dilated with interest

"Oh James," she spoke shaking her head, for a moment Albus thought she might beat him about his entire body but she merely shook her head "Always holding Albus back, preventing him from accomplishing things before you because your fear of inadequacy is an incapacitating disease for you." She breathed walking away. She breathed out as she did, thanking her professors in the past for teaching her to read minds. Albus and James watched Banksia disappear and Albus found himself surprised that he wasn't angry to the degree he thought he would be. He heard James exhale noisily heavily and speak

"Before you argue with me, I want you to know-" James began but was cut off from Albus

"I don't care James. Everything she said was true." Albus told and glancing back at his siblings and cousins he hurried off into the darkness after Banksia.


	3. Albus and Banksia

BIG BAD WOLF

**Chapter 3**

Banksia and Albus

The Yule Ball-

Scorpius frowned, the suit he picked out was too small now, and he'd grown too much since September.

"5 inches in 3 MONTHS," Scorp hissed looking at the pant legs "My father thinks it's hysterical, 'My Scorpius what a fine young man you're becoming, tall and strong, just like me!'" He mocked; Scorpius had a real talent for impressions in point of fact. Sometimes when he would impersonate people Albus was convinced that they were in the room, even when he did Albus's voice.

"I suppose you'll have to send it back?"

"The ball is in 3 days, so yeah." Scorp frowned taking the pants off "Everything shall be refitted. What are you wearing to the ball?" He asked looking over to Albus's bed. Albus stood and walked over the wardrobe retrieving a suit.

"I wanted it in purple but my father insisted I would look like the Joker, so I went for a more Bruce Wayne feel." Albus smiled and turned his gaze upward at his friend's incredibly confused expression

"The Joker?" Scorpius asked his head cocked "Bruce Wayne? Is he a socialite?" Scorp asked again and then Albus remembered- oh yes, his dear friend was not acquainted to muggle comic books. Funny, Scorpius- like his father- rather resembled the Joker, with the pointed features and all. Albus opened the chest at the end of the bed and threw Scorpius a comic book and began explaining. Scorpius was enthralled. In an hour he tore through 4 thick comics asking for more.

"There are movies you know." Albus said with a smile

"THERE ARE MOVIES?" Scorpius repeated stunned, Albus laughed because Scorp was still in his boxers.

"Yes, we'll watch them sometime. Anyway, until then, I shall wait to unleash my plan." Albus giggled evilly rubbing his hands together

"Wow, you really are in the right house." Scorpius spoke putting on new pants for dinner,

"So, I got a dress." Banksia smiled sitting next to Albus who grinned back

"How? Not that I am not thrilled." He smiled

"The orphanage found a foster family for me, so they've signed off that I can go to Hogsmeade and such, next week! And now I have access to some of my financial funds. And next year when I am 16 I get even more!" She beamed, no one had ever seen her so happy

"Banksia," Scorpius began "how do you sound so American at times?" Scorpius laughed

"We lived there for 10 years." She told sobering up from her previous delight

"Like hiding? Where did you go?"

"Everywhere, I studied, I practiced my magic, but we constantly hid." Scorpius merely nodded and continued eating his food, many girls at the table looked at him angrily because he'd turned them all down for the chance to go to the Yule Ball, and they felt insulted that he'd asked an unattractive Gryffindor. Ugh, how they hated him for that.

"Who are you going with?' Banksia asked scooping something onto her plate

"Rose Weasley." He told and a few gags came out from the girls at the table

"Scorpius is taking the Cupcake Queen. Because she looks like a human cupcake! They probably to dress her in drapes because nothing else was wide enough to fit!" Caroline Dellson laughed

"Hey Caroline!" Scorp said enthusiastically "Remember the part where you bought a dress and was convinced that someone would ask you to the ball before any of your- as you put it _pathetic_ friends would be asked and now you're one of the few girls in any of the houses without a DATE?" He smiled, a few of Caroline's friends sneered at her

"Pathetic, Caroline?" Angelica Weedlinder spoke crossing her arms

"Don't listen to him," Caroline rolled her eyes but was still panicked "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." Angelica mumbled continuing with her food

"Why Rose? Because she's Albus's cousin and it felt safe?" Banksia asked

"No, it's because Lily already has a boyfriend." He smiled, but Albus merely shrugged, he wasn't one of those brothers who was crazy defensive about his sister, you know, would fight to the end to defend her name, Lily had a boyfriend and could do whatever she wanted with him.

"It's not a big deal, I wouldn't have minded you going with Lily, and she can go to hell for all I care." Albus told, Scorpius looked at him, and really gave a good look. It was an unspoken commitment between the 3 of them, best friends. But Albus was very much seeing Banksia, everyone knew it. His own brother went out of his way to tell his parents, who weren't pleased but knew that they couldn't do anything. Scorpius found humor in the situation, here they were, the son of the "amazing" Harry Potter, the son of the "dreaded" Draco Malfoy and then some girl. It was like the trio all over again, everyone heard of their adventures, people had even published books about it. His father had been mentioned as well, sent to kill the head master, the things he read of his father made him ashamed at times. Albus never really brought up that he was Potters child, but Hugo, Rose, James and Lily relished in their lineage. "We're blood born Gryffindors! Our parents defeated Lord Voldemort." Sometimes it drove Scorpius crazy, but Rose wasn't as bad as the rest, she was mainly insecure and didn't speak.

Hugo was portly as well, and looking at their parents Scorpius wondered who they got it from.

"I'm full, want to walk with me?" Banksia asked, they said goodnight to Scorpius and he watched them walk away, hands around each others shoulders, Scorp saw that James was watching as well. Scorp blushed when he saw Rosie smiling at him and he turned away, 2 more days.

_**The Yule Ball**_

One more wave of his wand and Albus felt like the suit was complete. To hell with his father, he was going to look great. Scorpius marched him, the suit refitted and quite nice, but he stopped when his eyes fell upon Albus's suit.

"Is that a purple suit?" Scorp asked, but leaning in he saw that it wasn't just purple. Albus was wearing a grey shirt with a tie, on top of that was a green vest and then a long purple jacket with matching pants that was made of velvet, all purple.

"The Joker? You are wearing a replica of the Jokers outfit?" Scorpius said sitting down on the bed taking it all in. Albus had even gone as far as to cut his hair very short and slick it back

"How do I look?" Albus asked making a stance

"Like an ass." Scorp said without hesitation and he wondered what Banksia might do to poor Albus. As they exited and waited by the girls staircase Scorpius imagined his poor friend being beaten alive by his girlfriend but when Banksia began to descend the stairs Scorpius winced and threw his body back a bit, she was dressed in a dress made up of the Harley Quinn design

"Oh she looks like an even bigger ass than you do!" He exclaimed, but they paid no mind. The dress looked nice on Banksia but it was evident she was wearing a corset. People stared and laughed at them, but again, they paid no attention. They couldn't stop staring at each other. As they entered James eyes nearly popped out of his head,

"Albus what are you wearing? You look like a purple baboon, go upstairs and change!" James ordered, Albus didn't seem to hear them. As the night pressed on people danced the night away, laughing, drinking punch and having a great time, Scorpius was seen laughing hysterically with Rose, who was wearing a pink cream colored dress with a matching cardigan, she looked very pretty. Banksia simply had her hair down, something she never did, James showed up with some beast from Gryffindor house, he'd probably marry her someday, she really was a beast, and she had a chortle instead of a laugh, and had a deep hog like voice, and her hands were pink like porky pigs hands. Guilty as he felt and although he got caught, he had a lovely view of Banksia's breasts- they were quite lovely. Albus caught sight of Scorpius and Rose slow dancing, she seemed happy enough and Scorpius looked contented as well, when the slow dance ended he saw that Scorpius and Rosie continued to slow danced and when they did fast dance their hands were still joined. A pang of anger went through Albus, because he expected that if Scorpius was so taken with Rose he would have at least told him about, why hide his feelings? Did he not trust Albus?

"For mom and dad!" Albus heard and turned his head, he and Banksia were blinded by the camera flash and saw James running off, and apparently he expected Albus and Banksia to follow them, a little later on Professor Maverick J. Indiana Campbell, who taught The History of Wizarding and Modern day muggles walked up.

"You guys look amazing." He stated plainly, he wore a black suit that made his green eyes shimmer, his wife Agatha who was about 10 years his senior stood at his side.

"You know who we are? The Joker and Harley, not just dressed up strange?" Albus asked

"Uh, Muggle born!" Professor Indiana Campbell exclaimed pointing their thumbs at himself "I only grew up on the Batman cartoons!" He smiled, and left his wife doing a bouncy walk behind him

"I can't believe that Scorpius didn't tell me that he has feelings for Rosie." Albus said narrowing his eyes at their dancing figures

"I thought you weren't the 'protective' type?" Banksia smiled

"I'm not. But I feel that because he didn't tell me it means he doesn't trust me."

"Albus, I don't think that even Scorpius knows how much he likes Rosie, or appears to." She reaffirmed watching Scorpius dancing closure to Rosie who really did look like a giant cupcake covered in pink cream frosting. It was true, yes Rosie was pretty and all, but she was SO ROUND, she also had a fat face and thick legs, sometimes Banksia swore that Rosie was about to reach critical mass. Her dress was lovely, a pink cream color that made her look like, a slice of big fat cake, but it suited her.

"I guess Malfoy can have his cake and eat it to," Banksia giggled, Albus narrowed his eyes at her in confusion but she laughed harder as she imagined Scorpius dancing with a giant cupcake.

"Actually she looks like a giant frosted muffin." Albus smirked, and didn't feel to bad, Rosie had done her fair share of damage, simultaneously Albus and Banksia looked at each other and yelled in unison "MEGA MUFFIN!" and turned their gaze to Rosie, enough people in their area had heard but just thought that they were being weird. They composed themselves and walked out into the cool air, inside it was incredibly hot due to all of the bodies and the smell of fresh snow was wonderful. Suddenly Albus felt a pang in his lower abdomen that worked upward to his chest that branched outward- excitement. Suddenly he felt so excited to be with Banksia standing here watching the snow, in a few hours they'd all be on their way home for the Holiday.

"So, are you excited? For Christmas?" he asked leaning forward

"Hmm, I have a foster family to go home to at least." She shrugged

"The Mapleton's, right?" he spoke

"Yes," she nodded "Such a white suburban name." she cringed, Mapleton, the name was simply to perfect.

"I'd invite you to stay for Christmas, I really would. But my father, he has this crazy sense of family. He never had parents and now he just wants to relish in the fact that he has a family, you should be there, he demands we eat meals as a family, all the time and if we oppose he plays the 'I never had a family' card," Albus told and continued " 'I had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and I received nothing,' well that is terrible but he can be a tyrant about it, you know?" He asked, and Banksia shook her head

"No, I don't know. My parents were very lenient. Granted they viewed things very differently than most wizards, they are good parents and they gave us a sense of freedom."

"Us?" Albus repeated

"I am not an only child you know. Most of my siblings were transferred to different countries, I think you're father and the Ministry thought that we'd be less dangerous apart than together." She stated

"I see, I didn't know my father had so much to do with all of it. Scorpius mentioned it, but briefly. Why didn't you mention your siblings?" he asked scooting closer looking at her

"It's painful, I never see them. And I hate how people assume that because we are skilled in Dark Magic we must be evil. Not true, that is a most ignorant thing to presuppose." She declared, Albus nodded and she continued "Does your father know that we're together?"

"I believe James made him aware of it, yes." Albus nodded

"Ugh, that brother of you," She sneered crossing her arms, Albus wasn't going to argue, she was right; James was a nosy pain in the ass.

"You think he drives US CRAZY? Teddy almost knocked him out for spying on him and his girlfriend. James is quite nosy and loudmouthed."

"Yes, you can't trust him as far as you can throw him, and he's a big mother fucker." Banksia commented and Albus erupted in laughter, she followed suit

"Even if my father didn't want us together, it wouldn't matter, I'm 15, it's not like I am completely ignorant to things or don't know what I'm doing." He told

"Do you?" she asked raising her eyebrows, the question took him back, he felt nervous

"I'd kiss you but the Yule Ball is a far too corny place for a first kiss." He stated, she nodded

"Well, I'm off to bed." She told and placing her hands on the back of his head planted a kiss on his lips, Albus felt the earth beneath him rumble with joy and he the feeling in his chest that branched out took further strides and went as far as his ears, reaching, reaching, and reaching. Banksia pulled away and squeezed his hand; Albus giggled to himself after a few stunned moments and took a look around. No one was there; he walked back inside, just catching a glimpse of Banksia disappearing around the corner of the steps, James rushing toward, behind him he saw Scorpius and Rosie dancing happily. A tall blonde boy holding hands with a merry pink cupcake.

"Where have you been? Why did Banksia enter with you?" James rushed, and it made Albus smile, because the kiss had solely been between himself and Banksia, with no prying eyes.


	4. Christmas time in HELL

**Disclaimer: I used the song "All the trees of the field will clap their hands" by Sufjan Stevens without permission**

CHAPTER 4

_**Christmas time in hell**_

Harry sat back on the couch and watched his children open their gift, wrapping paper being thrown about, "OH THANK YOU!"'s being yelled, but his eyes traveled to the corner to the green eyed boy with the messy hair slowly opening gift, checking the tags for names, like he was looking for a specific one. Harry couldn't deny that it hurt a little to see his son so disappointed by his gifts.

"Why don't we all open one from Grandma?" Ginny recommended

"Why it'll just be some knitted pullover and assortments." James jeered opening another gift

"Hey!" Ginny said snapping her fingers, James apologized and Ginny went on "Now remember, we're having Christmas dinner here this year, and your cousins are sleeping over."

"WHY? There is never any room and it's always and awkward experience." Lily spoke clearly upset

"Because their family." Harry told and smiled at Ginny, Albus and his siblings though he didn't know it, felt a pang of hatred toward their parents. Their father was so immersed in the idea of family. "FAMILY OUTING", "FAMILY NIGHT", "FAMILY DINNER", "FAMILY HOLIDAY". It drove them all mad, and then their father would play the "I was an orphan, I didn't have parents, because they were **murdered**." Just thinking about it all had turned Albus's face sour and his mother asked what was wrong. He shook his head and opened a present from his grandmother, a purple sweater. It made him smile, it was the best gift yet, she'd been listening to him. He was always fond of the color. His happiness was gone fast as he thought of Banksia, with her new foster family, he prayed she was having a delighted time. After the presents were opened and hugs were shared Albus went to his room and placed them in the corner. He couldn't help it, he wrote Banksia a letter, even though he didn't have her address he thought that if he sent it to the orphanage they might forward it her way. The words seemed to pour from him and when he was finished there were several pages in front of him. He felt proud and placed them in an envelope and sent them off. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10:00 am; they'd all gotten up so early to open presents, his eyelids were heavy and he walked over to his bed. His eyes fluttered a moment, the sounds of feet running up and down the hallway; he knew those sounds, laughter followed. He grimaced, cousins, the small ones, running about the house, the one thing he hated about family gatherings was that the older children were always put in charge of the younger ones, so he usually spent family outings, and get-togethers watching small, bratty, loud children and their hands were always STICKY. Even though fully awake he hesitated getting out of bed, and he had an urge to lock his door, but before he even budged it flew open and small children flooded the room. He sat up immediately,

"ALRIGHT OUT THE LOT OF YOU," he demanded pointing toward the door, they simply laughed and running around until Albus was forced to physically remove them as he slammed the door behind them and they were all in the hall.

"MOM! Albus is being mean!!" One screamed and he walked into the living room

"Albus be nice to your cousins you're much older!" His aunt Angelina spoke and there he noticed most of his family was there, Uncles Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, Ron and their wives and children. He saw that his uncle Ron was eyeing him and he hated it, he hated his uncle Ron, his aunt Hermione he wasn't crazy about either, although she was married he'd always thought of her a spinster. As they were all seated together at the table and thanks were said, Albus found himself unfavorably between his sister Lily and small cousin Molly and across from Rosie, who had a whole mountain on her plate. Rosie was a disgusting eater, when she chewed, food fell out of her mouth and she'd go about shoveling it back down her throat. He didn't understand how Rosie could be SO ENORMOUS seeing as how his aunt Hermione- Rosie's mother was an atrocious cook and his uncle Ron was no better. Albus found himself pushing food around his plate, he couldn't eat, not like this; she was only a few feet away. His attention was taken when he heard a rapping at the window, and owl, his heart filled with glee.

His Uncle Fred stood up and took the letters "They're from Scorpius Malfoy and Banksia Theathenrow St.Scare." he said reading them out loud "They're addressed to you Albus."

"Well, Albus can wait until he's finished his dinner and has been excused." Harry spoke

"Hmm, well the one from Banksia is rather thick." Fred teased setting them down

"What are you doing hanging around with a Malfoy?" His uncle Ron asked narrowing his eyes, Albus's own eyes were wide and he sat up straighter in defense

"You're daughter went to the Yule Ball with him, maybe you should inquire her actions as well." Albus spoke leaning in, Ron's eyes found Rosie's as she slumped in her seat

"ALBUS!" Ginny spoke putting her napkin down "Don't speak to your uncle that way." Ginny demanded, Albus pursed his lips together and his eyes were wide and he again pushed his food around

"Who is Banksia Albus?" Teddy asked and when Albus didn't respond James did

"His girlfriend, she's the same year as him." When James spoke the words Harry and Ginny's heads turned toward Albus who was tapping his fork on his plate

"Why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend?" Ginny asked, Albus said nothing

"Albus when your mother asks you a question you answer." Harry spoke leaning his brow furrowed. Albus's lips were squeezed tightly together and after a moment they relaxed and he spoke

"My entire life, I have had to share everything with everyone. My parents, my siblings, my cousins, and she's mine. James has the biggest mouth, in fact I have never seen him with his mouth closed, you absolutely demand we do everything as a family, and I sought out Banksia as an individual. I don't have to share her with anyone." He explained and then added tapping his fork on his plate once for each of the three words "She. Is. Mine." He told staring down at his plate. They all sat in silence, the intensity was thick, the quietness made no one even wanted to breathe loud. Ginny coughed and took a breathe

"Will we ever get to meet Banksia?" She asked, Albus shrugged, after a few moments the conversations continued once more, but Albus couldn't eat, he didn't know why but he just didn't want to. He felt full, but hungry, hungry for something not on the menu.

"May I be excused?" he asked, Harry glanced at his sons uneaten food

"Eat your dinner." He instructed

"I can't, I'm not hungry."

"Try." Harry told, and Albus simply put down his fork, got up, grabbed the letters and walked to his room. Sometimes, you could feel the anger and the hate radiating off of Albus, it was unnerving. Albus gently closed the door and sat on his bed, he opened the bottle with the syrup inside, Hydroxizine, his dear friend. He'd had it prescribed to him and according to the law since he was 14 or older he didn't need parental consent. Yes, the sweet sleep syrup. He chugged a few gulps and opened the letters, within the hour he'd be past out cold and until then, he opened the first letter from Banksia, a few pictures and then a few pages of her letter, it read:

Dear Albus,

Merry Christmas, thank you for your letter, it was warming to hear from you. You have been missed on my part very much and I can only hope that the same is returned. It has been a lonely holiday, though I did finally receive news from my other siblings, they are still missed greatly. The Mapleton's here are kind; apparently they have been hoping to adopt and to do so you must be a foster parent for some time, so I shall stay in their custody until I am 17, nearly 2 years. I am hoping that you are having a comfortable stay in your own home, as you mentioned that you are having your entire family over, which must be difficult giving the way you have told me that you regard them.

The next few pages seemed to fly by…

ALSO! I hope that you enjoy all of the photos, I have copies here at home- **home**- that feels nice to say. I hope I didn't send you to many, I know that there are a lot in there.

Much love and Merry Christmas Albus,

Banksia Theathenrow St.Scare

Albus's attention went to the photos; there really were a lot of them. Many of them were at the Yule Ball of them dancing and laughing, drinking punch and mingling. One of his favorite was of him and Scorpius laughing together, their arms around each others shoulders just talking back and forth. Another was of Banksia and Scorpius thumb wrestling and perhaps the best was the 3 of them together standing underneath the fake falling snow in the great hall. He set the pictures aside on the night table underneath the lamp and his thoughts went to that night at the Yule Ball, James had taken a picture of him and Banksia and said "SMILE FOR MOM AND DAD" or something like it and run off, but apparently he never showed them, Albus put the letter from Scorpius next to Banksia's and turned off his lamp, he felt sleep falling over him.

Harry Potter, father, Auror and now detective

Harry stood outside Albus's door, rocking himself back and forth. Everyone had gone home, Lily and James were fast asleep in their rooms and Albus hadn't left his in hours. He knocked once more and then twisted the handle, it was open. The door didn't creek like in the movies, but it was dark. Albus was past out on his bed, spread eagle breathing heavily, his shoes still on and everything. Harry walked toward the desk where he saw the letters and a few photos. His eyes ran over the lines of the first pages, clearly from 'Banksia', when the letter referenced to the pictures he picked them up and smiled to himself. Albus had visibly changed the suit to the purple he'd wanted and he looked so happy dancing with Banksia as they laughed and smiled. He noticed that Albus couldn't take his eyes off of her, and Harry knew the look and wondered if his son had fallen in love. He flipped through a few of the photos and was taken aback; Harry did a double take because for a moment, he thought that he saw himself and Draco Malfoy laughing together with their arms around each others shoulders. He knew immediately that it was Scorpius and noted how tall he'd gotten and had very short hair, not slicked back like his fathers. He heard something behind him and saw Ginny peak her head in, he motioned for her to be quiet and then waved her in; together their eyes poured over the photographs of a laughing, happy Albus, something they hadn't seen in quite a while. Ginny noted the likelihood of Albus and Scorpius to himself and Draco, and he told her he thought the exact same thing. Albus stirred and they quickly put the photos down and left. Harry felt himself wanting to cry at his son's happiness as he closed the door behind him and he and Ginny walked to their room.

**MARCH**

"All the trees of the field will clap their hands" by Sufjan Stevens begins to play (you can find the song on Youtube)

Pain had just hit Albus's face, but he was all laughter as he launched a snow ball into the air hitting Banksia in the eye. He laughed triumphantly and ducked as another snowball came his way, it appeared that nature was making up for a rain ridden Christmas by spreading the snow storm into the months afterward.

"They say that it'll bleed into April perhaps, the snow." She yelled retreated but Albus was right on her tail pelting her backside with snowballs from the fresh coat that morning, a few inches had come down over the older layer from 2 days before.

They were quite far away from his house, they'd found a lovely field about 12 miles south about 3 months ago, a beautiful wheat field with trees that belonged to an old farmer who was kind and open to people enjoying his field.

"Time out Albus, time out!" She turned around waving her arms but a snowball hit her in the forehead, just then Albus had tackled her and then slid a bit in the snow and after a moment of intense laughter Albus looked down into her blackest eyes, and still breathing heavily from running he smiled and took the moment to kiss her. Pulling her hot off curling his finger around her hair, after several moments she tried to sit but kissing her harder Albus pushed her down exerting his dominance. Banksia wrapped her arms around him and felt the heat of their embrace; her left hand though snuck away and quickly shoved some snow down his pants. Albus sat up quickly and rolled his eyes

"Banksia, you sneaky girl," he smiled kissing her again and when he pulled away and looked at her his smile faded, something was happening, inside of him. A strange warmth was going through his body; she sat up still looking at him

"You're feeling it too, aren't you?" She asked and he nodded a single tear falling down his face as he nodded slightly, he leaned in kissing her once more and their lips were terribly warm together. Was it going to happen? The thing that had only crossed his mind barely in the months he'd known her…was he about to know the touch of her skin? Yes. Albus leaned in kissing her and Banksia settled into the snow, he removed his jacket and slid his pants down to his ankles,

"You're going to have to lift my legs over your head and around your waist," Banksia instructed

"What?" he asked

"I don't want to take off my boots and have wet feet." She told lifting herself up on her elbows.

"Then I'll take my snow boots of too and get my feet wet," he told and she lifted her butt resting his coat on it. They removed their snow pants and boots and underneath and Banksia wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel his penis against her thigh. Albus could feel himself getting an erection and he kissed her again resting his cheek against her, nervousness was running through his stomach, he exhaled and could see his own breath and again he looked at Banksia,

"What?" she smiled

"You're eyes look so black against the white snow." He spoke and kissed her moving his pelvis toward hers and the head of penis enter, he felt the warmth of her surrounding it

"Are you ok?" he asked, she nodded and he continued. It was awkward slightly but the kissing was amazing, he had a hand on her hip while the other stroked her face. After only 5 minutes he felt himself climax, he slowed down and then stopped a moment and resumed, but it wasn't long after his started breathing heavily and couldn't resist. It felt so much different than when he was by himself, different but better. He went to pull out but Banksia thrust against him

"No, I want you to cum inside of me." As she panted it he felt himself cum and quickly pulled out shooting two ropes of cum of onto her pubic hair. He relaxed resting his head on her chest, several moments past before they spoke again. Without the body heat that had been created by the friction they felt their legs getting hold and stood up and dressed but again commenced in kissing and talking

"It's getting late," Albus shuddered his resting on her shoulder, face pressed against her neck

"Yes, it is." She spoke looking up at the gray clouds, they stood and holding each other Disaparated about 3 blocks away from his house. Albus led the way since Banksia had never been there; as they turned a corner she saw 4 figures throwing snowballs and could hear shrieks of laughter. They held each other close, everything was different, everything was the same, he'd been inside of her, felt her warmth, moved in it as it surrounded him. And her, she had allowed him inside of her, to move and she was aroused by his gentleness. As they approached the door she turned to look at him,

"I'm going to go home for a moment and grab some clean dry clothes." She told and before he could utter a word she'd Disaparated, he waited a few minutes at the door and when she came back they entered together. He was surprised to see that his aunt and uncle weren't there, but he smelled hot chocolate.

"Want some coco?" He heard his father ask from the kitchen, Albus looked at Banksia who nodded

"Sure, just gotta change first." He told and they changed in his room quickly. Banksia was surprised to find blood in her underwear, just a tiny bit though. Albus looked horrified and apologized profusely.

"Oh stop or I'll cleanse your memory!" she threatened playfully. Harry was surprised when he saw Albus walking out of the hallway with another person- a girl. Banksia. She was short and plump in the middle area and in the upper arms, but a pretty face. He smiled and held his hand out, she shook it. Her hair was sable colored and she had dark eyebrows and deep brown eyes and button nose, Albus wasn't much taller than she, but his green eyes glowed next to her brown ones. Harry took notice that they sat very closely on the couch next to each other, watching the fire. Albus was resting his head on her shoulder and talking about something that clearly wasn't meant for another's ears based on how low his voice was. For the first time, in a very long time, Harry's thought went to Cho. Cho Change; he smiled to himself. He probably hadn't given her concentrated thought in nearly 24 years probably. He thought of how much he'd admired her and how beautiful he found her, how jealous he'd been of Cedric. Cedric. His thoughts feel dark, now that was a name and face that still haunted. He wondered every so often where would Cedric be if still alive? What job would he have? Would he be married and have children? Would he be happy? Would they be friends? Harry tried to focus on his family and he felt so happy to have them, and then he'd think about if Voldemort had achieved killing him where would Ginny be? His 3 children wouldn't exist and neither would Rosie or Hugo, Hermione would have been killed, so would Angelina. He glanced at Albus and Banksia again adjusting his glasses, Ginny had run out, errands no doubt, bills to pay and such. His fingers were lightly patting his lips in contemplation when he heard banging on the door and as his head jerked in the direction he could hear James voice crying on the other side, that he was freezing to death or something dramatic like that.

"Did you lock the front door?" Harry asked looking at Albus on the couch, but he didn't seem to hear his father, Albus had a dreamy look on his face and his eyes were on Banksia who was falling asleep.

SPARK

Scorpius put the feathers of his quill up to his lips and pondered the question before finishing the long answer with an ending that satisfied him. His potions test, his fear, his ultimate weakness. Scorpius had neglected his friends and family in his pursuit for great tests scores in this class. He was far harder on himself, his parents were supported and told him to take it seriously but not obsessively and Scorp had done just the opposite. Regarding the neglect of his friends, they didn't seem to mind- which hurt him deeply by the way. Albus and Banksia couldn't get enough of being together, there just never enough time for them and Scorpius had found it difficult to spend him with Albus, yeah Banksia was cool and all but his friendship was with Albus. Scorpius also had his own liaison with relationships; initially he had really considered asking Rose Weasley if she wanted to date as a couple, he really did like her, but she turned him down. He thought at first she was to insecure about her body, she'd voiced that several times, but Scorpius found himself hurt when Albus told him that actually Rose's father wouldn't allow her to date him because of who his father was. Apparently Mr. Weasley and his father didn't get along in their younger days, and now Rose and Scorpius were suffering for it, _the children will always suffer the sins of the father _was all Scorpius could think. Apparently Rose's parents did know that they'd gone to the Yule Ball and when her father found out on Christmas he was very angry and Rose got it right between the eyes. That made Scorpius feel HORRIBLE; in fact his stomach tightened at the thought of someone getting in trouble for such a thing. Once more he double checked his work and handed it in, he was the first and could hear his footsteps echoing behind him on the cobbled floor before he closed the classroom door behind him. He hadn't realized how muggy the air was inside the classroom until he stepped out into the cool hallway and took a breath. Thoughts of low grades despite all of his efforts made him feel deeply depressed and it was horrible feeling, disappointment SUCKED. He was one of the few people in the hall and he was stopped by a Hufflepuff Prefect who gladly permitted him to be on his way to the common room. When he got there he saw Albus sitting in a chair and he did a double take

"I thought you were still taking the test." Scorpius spoke walking toward him; Albus merely raised his eyebrows up and down as he lounged in the chair.

"I finished only a moment after you." He told, a yes, the Prefect, that it what held him up so long- not really but enough to let Albus get into the room before him.

"How are you?" Scorpius asked sitting down next to him "I can only assume you're waiting for Banksia."

"I'm fine, and no I am not waiting for Banksia! I was waiting for you." Albus hissed sitting up stiffly

"Gee friend, it's only June and I don't think we've been alone together in months…6 months actually." Scorpius told and his tone was much calmer and matter of fact filled than Albus's. Albus couldn't deny it,

"Yes, I have neglected you." Albus sighed and hesitated "I'm in love." He explained searching Scorpius's face which was unresponsive but then his features lightened

"I'm happy for you. I really am. I just wished we didn't have to wait for the last week of school to rekindle the friendship." Scorpius spoke looking down at his pants

"OH, COME ON," Albus smiled "We'll have all summer." He smiled and that sent Scorpius's expression into disdain

"No," he snapped pointing his finger at Albus "No, you and Banksia will have the summer; I foresee much happiness for you. But if you're going to write me off for a girl than you have turned into someone I do not know."

"Scorpius, you can't honestly be jealous of her! I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"I am, I am overjoyed for you friend. But why can't you have a girlfriend that you love and a friend you love as well and spend generous amounts of time with both, without having to spend time with both? You have been tightfisted when it came to our friendship this year and you know it! Tightfisted with the time we've spent together; a few moments here and there wondering where Banksia was the entire time!" Scorpius charged while Albus stood in awe of his friend.

"Scorpius," he began "You have put that most eloquently and righteously." Albus spoke; Scorpius lowered his finger and ran his hands through his hair exhaling. They caught eyes and smiled a bit, Albus put his arms out and they embraced patting each others backs while they settled into some chairs and Albus filled him in on all the details on what has been going on. Scorpius was shocked when he heard that Albus was no longer a virgin, and was very critical of the action, feeling that 15 was to young to do such a thing. Albus didn't seem remorseful at all, admitting that he couldn't imagine it with anyone than Banksia and he felt it really sealed how he felt about her and divulged that it happened a few times over Spring Break and they had plans for this summer together. Scorpius found it surprising that the topic of sex made him so uncomfortable, but it intrigued him all the same. Yes he saw pretty girls and thought of them romantically, including Rose but it never crossed his mind to go all the way. When he inquired if Albus and Banksia used contraceptives Albus Severus Potter looked slightly surprised

"No, we've really never, discussed it." He realized, Scorpius's eyebrows raised

"You better be more careful." He informed, his friend patted him on the shoulder and together they walked to dinner

_**JULY 20**__**TH**_

Scorpius looked down at the piece of parchment and bit down on his thumb at he thought. He'd already received the "ok" from his parents and now he just needed two more parents to ok it. He put the quill to the paper and simply wrote what he felt was right and proceeded to read it 3 times just to make sure…

Ron lowered the letter that he'd received only a few minutes before. His eyes went to through the sliding glass door to his daughter in the backyard. Just then Hermione entered and glanced down at the envelope on the table seeing it was addressed to _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley _

"What you got there?" She asked

"Apparently," Ron began handing her the letter "Little Scorpius Malfoy is turning 16 on the 29th of this month and wanted our permission to allow Rose to attend," he told and watched Hermione's beautiful deep brown eyes pour over the letter

"Your daughter will be in good company as Albus and Banksia will also be in attendance and I feel confident that she will have a very good time." Hermione read and looked over to Rose playing in the backyard pool

"Well, I don't see any problem with it," she shrugged

"I DO! I see Draco every time I look at the little bastard!" Ron erupted, so loud that Hugo and Rose and their friends glanced from the pool

"Scorpius isn't a bastard Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes scoffing at him

"Yes he is, just like his father."

"Draco didn't write letters like this and wasn't a friend with people who weren't pureblood, Albus is his best mate and he's a half-blood." She explained

"I still don't trust him." Ron sneered

"I do, he would have slipped up by now. And just so you know that last month when Rose turned 16 she cried knowing you weren't going to let her invite him," Hermione told walking back outside. Ron sat with that for a while, the idea that he'd made Rosie cry and he rolled his eyes at himself grunting. Hermione smiled on the other side of the sliding glass door.


	5. Summer time

**Disclaimer: I used the song "Signs of the Zodiac" by Rasputina without permission**

CHAPTER 5

Summer time - AUGUST

The sun was beating down on Albus's bare back, burning it, but he didn't mind. His whole body was sweaty and bead from his forehead fell onto Banksia's cheek but she didn't seem to notice, her back was arching as she came. As she climaxed she let out loud moans and as her vaginal muscles contracted in bliss Albus felt himself thrust deeper inside her cumming much more quiet than she and then rolling onto his back beside her, the soft blanket underneath them. The sound of wind rushing through the wheat grass all around them as their field made music, like it was applauding them, he smiled at the thought and his hand found Banksia's as he held her. He was excited, tomorrow her foster parents were leaving for the day and it would mark the first time that they made love in the bed, but Albus and her far preferred the field.

"I really am considering it," she told turning toward him

"I don't think it's a wise idea. I don't like it." He spoke running his finger over her forearm. Banksia was overqualified and had all of her O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. and made it clear that he was the only reason she was still at Hogwarts. They'd argued about it all summer, she wanted to join a special training, two years it would take for her to get her degree in the Management of Dark Arts, at the Ministry. She would be brilliant, no doubt about that, but he couldn't handle the idea of her being away. Here they were, 16, in love and she was about to train for her career.

"Don't leave," he smiled kissing her lips quickly and her eyes closed savoring it

"I'll still see you."

"Every few months, and then the Holidays perhaps, knowing my father he won't let me away to visit you." He sighed

"I'll miss you excessively. But at least you'll get to spend more time with Scorpius." She reassured, Albus rolled his eyes

"Won't Scorpius be thrilled, he already warned me that if you suddenly graduated early that I better not be all buddy-buddy again. He was really hurt by me abandoning him, and he had every right to be."

"Then let's get to work on making up for all the sex that we'll miss." She instructed climbing on top of thrusting running her hands over his chest. To her own surprise she came quickly and Albus was always soon to follow suit. They laughed kissing as they dressed and packed up the blanket walking a ways through the field, holding hands. Speaking of the summer, Scorpius's birthday party, the fun that everyone had there, Rosie seemed to be having a ball. It was funny when Uncle Ron was caught in the bushes watching- yeah he showed up just to make sure everything went smoothly. Rose was so embarrassed as her father stood there and said

"Yeah, well, uh, everything seems to be fine." And Uncle Ron just nodded at Scorpius's dad and walked away. They Apparated close to his house and took their usual stroll a few blocks holding hands, his father was outside washing the car he pretended not to notice them and only said hello when they approached the door. That night after dinner when it was Albus's turn to clear the table and everyone had gone Harry found his moment. He leaned against the counter crossing his arms watching Albus

"Hey Albus?" He asked

"Yeah?" Albus said reaching across the table for the plate

"Where do you and Banksia go during the day? What do you do?" Harry asked with a shrug, Albus paused and Harry saw his sons eyes widen. He'd had his suspicions for quite some time.

"You know, hang out, see movies, friends, you know." Albus told trying to be cool about it

"Where? Who?" Harry asked shrugging again

"Uh, places." Albus replied searching the table realizing that the table was clean he'd have to face his father

"Albus…" Harry spoke looking down uncomfortably

"Father…" Albus replied

"Someone told me, that you and Banksia, are," Harry felt himself choke on the words "are having sex." He spoke

"Who told you that?" Albus asked stepping forward

"Just, someone I trust." Harry reassured holding his hands up, he was about to mention to Albus that they should go over the sex talk but was cut off when Albus went into a frenzy looking every which way

"Was it James? Did JAMES tell you that? I am so sick of that jealous little FUCK. He's so jealous of me and Banksia! That I have found love with someone wonderful and now we express it with each other!" Albus stamped looked around and Harry was shocked at his sons admittance to sexual activity "JAMES! JAMES! COME OUT OF HIDING YOU CALLOW COWARD!" Albus screamed and stamped. Harry had to scream his name to get his attention

"ALBUS, HE ISN'T EVEN HERE!" Harry said, noticing how red his sons face was with anger. He waited several moments for Albus to calm down

"Who told you?" Albus asked calmly still looking down, Harry straightened himself up

"It doesn't matter."

"I only told Scorpius, did he tell someone…" Albus trailed off realizing and said it aloud "ROSIE." As Albus said it he immediately began sobbing and Harry was revelation and pain in watching Albus express such hurt "My best friend, my adored friend how could he betray me like this?" Albus sobbed into his hands

"He didn't saw anything. Rosie was asking him questions and he was hesitant and told her it wasn't her business. When he didn't say 'NO' she assumed that it was a 'YES' and she told me."

"It doesn't matter, knowing this FAMILY EVERYONE knows my now. People aren't going to leave me alone about it, IT'S MY BUSINESS!"

"Albus, you're 16, you shouldn't be having sex. And I promise that NO ONE will say two words to you." Harry reassured and placed the plates in the sink and sitting down next to Albus, they went over muggle and wizarding contraceptives. Condoms, contraceptive charms, it was all terribly uncomfortable but they had their laughs and when Albus retired for the night he felt much better.

Ginny looked stunned as Harry recounted the entire ordeal. She couldn't believe that Albus was having sex, and was happy that they'd already spoken to him about it.

"At least he had a refresher." She commented, but could not hide her sadness about it. She'd always hoped that they would be at an age when they could handle it and 16 years old was so young. She, herself was 17, and it was with Harry,

"I think we all need a refresher, before they all leave back to Hogwarts, we'll have a talk." He said rubbing his eyes placing his glasses on the night table putting on the lamp string.

_A Piece of them both_

Banksia sat on the toilet and cried to herself. All by herself in the bathroom with the terrible blue tiles cold beneath her feet, the second pregnancy test was positive and she left for Hogwarts in 5 hours. She hadn't slept all night and she'd been crying on top of that. She practiced telling Albus over and over again, but she only got to the first letter of his name and would cry again. She checked her trunks and bags once more. She must have conceived at the beginning of August, and it was funny because she didn't feel the morning sickness, the classic sign, she felt amazing throughout the beginning but now she felt dark and sad. When she stood tired at the platform she couldn't help but notice that it was the spot she stood in only a year ago, unknowing of the love she'd find, of the love she'd be carrying. When she caught Albus's smiling face he hurried over to her, and she saw his parents glaring at her- not mean but they knew they'd had sex. They stepped onto the train and found an empty berth as usually and Albus cuddled beside her.

"Where's Scorpius?" she asked trying to cut the tension

"Oh, he'll be here tomorrow." Albus smiled kissing her cheek, but noticed she was upset. Only one thing crossed his mind

"Albus," she sniffed looking at him, oh no, oh sweet god no he thought and started shaking his head

"No. I don't believe it, oh sweet lord Banksia," he started to cry "You can't break up with me." He chocked looking at her, Banksia's expression was surprised, but different words left her mouth and it sent chills down their spins.

"Wha, when did you find out?" He gasped

"Just a few hours ago." She told crying again, Albus held her tightly, and something happy rose in him- now she could never leave him, they'd created something together, both of them was now growing inside of her. "Don't you understand? I have to leave Hogwarts in a few months, maybe sooner. I'll have to start that training, I need income and I can't touch mine until I am 17. And I can't ruin your reputation." She explained and she and Albus sat crying holding each other in the berth. Albus was arguing that she couldn't leave, he'd die, and he'd shrivel and die without her.

"You can stay; it's no one's business." He cried looking at her, his eyes puffy

"No," she shook her head "Albus I have to leave, don't worry I'll manage something." Her words made him moan in agony, how was this happening

"I'll marry you! I've wanted to for sometime, why not?" he pleaded

"I want to marry you as well, but it's more complicated than that." She sniffed. They spent the remainder of the ride, in each others arms crying. (**Signs of the Zodiac** by Rasputina begins playing) When they arrived at Hogwarts many people noticed that they had been crying, and a rumor spread quickly in the next weeks that they'd broken up; Banksia took this as a perfect opportunity to make her exit. If people found out that she was pregnant, she'd simply tell them that she had an affair and he left her. As she explained this to Albus he stood before her, sobbing, shaking his head, he took her hand placed it on his cheek kissing her palm, pleading with her, shaking his head in denial, pulling on her robes, begging her to stay, Albus felt his heart breaking. Scorpius, James, Rosie and Lily all stood a good distance away, watching what they believed was Banksia breaking up with Albus. They stood silent, their hearts breaking with him, James didn't realize it but a single tear fell down his cheek and Scorpius had to breathe very deeply to hold it all in. They all stood in what felt like helplessness as they saw Banksia take Albus's hands placing them together kissing them as tears ran down her cheeks and as she turned to walk away, Albus reached his hand out catching a slight strand of her hair that slid through his palm in slow motion and he cried harder than ever, standing there, his face in his hands. Albus felt Scorpius's hands on his shoulders leading him back to common room. Through his sobs he heard Scorpius telling people to "sod" of and "take a picture it lasts longer".

Do you believe in the Signs of the Zodiac?  
Haven't you found that the systems for  
Planning always fail?  
Can you avoid what gave Daddy his heart attack?  
Have you tried everything, anything  
All to no avail?  
I know what you need.  
This will really work.  
In ancient times, if you were sick  
They make you bleed.  
Oh, honey I know it hurts.  
**Look all around you and notice you're not alone**.  
We want to give you the courage to  
Go a different way.  
Think of the **love and attention** we all have shown.  
What did we do when we heard, well, we  
**All came right away**.


	6. Momentum Gathering

Note: So, I am seriously considering abandoning this story of deleting it. It doesn't seem to be very popular and although it's my favorite story I have written…people seem to dislike it, or something, let me know if it's cool or not. ALSO, I write stories in fragments, because that's how life is anyway. PLUS I can't afford my Ritalin so my mind- unfortunately races.

_**Chapter 6- Momentum gathering**_

Albus sat up quickly and held his stomach; he wasn't stereotypically saturated in a cold sweat, no, quite the contrary, he was bone dry. His stomach though was turning and he wondered if he was going to have to dash for the bathrooms once more, that would be 3 times this night. Nearly every night Albus awoke, and although it was usually with a start he rarely sat up- again- in the stereotypical movie fashion; but the one thing that Albus could count on was his nausea; his stomach that constantly turned and the sensation that rose into his throat and behind his jaw and tongue, how the back of his throat would salivate just before he couldn't hold it in. But he was getting better, usually he would wake up in a state of extreme anxiety but his body remained still. It was December and Banksia had been gone for nearly a month, Albus felt an aching in his chest, and it was ironic because just when he was in love with Banksia and he felt the warmth branching out he now felt loneliness and melancholy filling in their places. People say that times heals all wounds- well that IS BULLSHIT, time doesn't heal shit it just allows you to become accustomed to it. He turned again in his bed and this time it woke up Scorpius who was getting angry.

"ALBUS," he whispered but pretended to be asleep "Stop tossing and turning, I'm up half the night because of you." He hissed and turned on his side putting a pillow over his head. Albus looked over facing Scorpius's backside; but his thoughts were taken away, her face ran through his head and her name was heavy in his veins weighing his down with ache and misery; and in the moment he missed her more than ever. He inhaled and did what he had learned to do a month ago, cry him-self to sleep softly. In his dreams he saw her, their times, their love, her skin, her scent, their skin, their scent; and his dreams went dark, everything was a haze and a blur as he watched only flashes, people yelling his name, a child crying in confusion. He woke up again, only an hour before he was expected to, he threw the covers off and went to sit up, becoming sorely conscious of his weakness. Albus had neglected eating, usually only one meal a day and because of it he was constantly tired and weak- tired and never able to sleep. Today he would try again and go to McGonagall and plead with her, beg her, offer anything. His plan was already set in motion; he studied like a mad man, had joined clubs and was officially a student where everything read "OUTSTANDING". He realized that if he could graduate early and pass all of his O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. with "OUTSTANDING" then he could graduate early. He sat at breakfast with Scorpius, and he didn't notice but Scorpius was staring at him while Albus looked down at the food and felt him-self get nauseous once more. The idea of food was just disgusting to him, he felt something on his lips and he realized that Scorpius was holding a chalice of juice in it, Albus pulled away

"You haven't eaten anything in days, 2 days you haven't eaten, drink this juice." Scorpius demanded, Albus pushed it away

"PISS OFF," he sneered

"Eat something Albus,"

"Fuck off."

"Eat something,"

"NO."

"Eat something or I am going to the Headmistress and have you put in St. Mungo's."

"You can't prove anything." Albus said looking away, Scorpius sighed in defeat, Albus wanted so badly to tell his friend that they hadn't broken up, but he didn't know how, so he was going to try to threaten him.

"I have to tell you something, later, where no one can hear, or find out. Not anyone, not even Rosie." Albus warned

"Well," Scorpius said surprised "How about after breakfast, we don't have a class." He offered

"I can't, I have to see the Headmistress." Albus told

"Again?" Scorp furrowed his brow

"Whatever, eat something Scorpius." Al ordered and Scorpius slumped

"I can't eat. Not if you can't, it's to pitiful to see you like this." He admitted and Al rolled his eyes in a comic disgust

HEADMISTRESS

Minerva McGonagall sat behind her desk, watching Harry-Albus Potter twisting his fingers choosing his words. He felt the nausea again.

"I feel, like my grades have been more than satisfactory and I am confident that I have done all that I can do here, I am only taking 4 classes a week, and I nearly complete in everything and would like to take my N.E.W.T.S. and graduate a year early." He explained in addition Minerva lowered her head at him, peering at his figure over her glasses; she glanced down at his grades and was happy to see that they had improved substantially. Albus had always been gifted socially but not academically, but he really turned around. He now had few friends and was reclusive, a brilliant recluse.

"Albus, what is your motivation?" she spoke and he looked like he'd been caught

"I feel completed, if I stay next year, I'll be finished, I'll just be hanging around to chat, and I don't have a lot of friends anyway." He gave details. Again her eyes went to his figure, his robes and pants seemed to be hanging off of him and his face was pale with dark shadows under his eyes and his skin was tight on the cheek bones. She went on to elucidate that if he wanted to graduate early than he would have to have parental support which he did not have, along with getting a job at Hogsmeade.

"Please," he begged getting down on his knees holding his hands together "Please, I need to see her. I need to be with Banksia." He told his voice breaking, and something in his tone wasn't right

"Mr. Potter," she spoke slowly moving her head slightly "what exactly is this dire need to see her? You speak as if it is life and death." And for Albus it was; he was wasting away; his emaciated figure reflected his soul. He went to speak and then hesitated

"If I tell you something, you can't make my parents aware of it because it didn't happen on school property and if you did tell, that could be a breach of confidentiality and you would lose your position- correct?" he stated it more than asked, but her jaw was ajar and she didn't like the way he put it

"That would be correct," she nodded and he hesitated once more, moments passing, passing, passing

"Banksia and I, are having a baby." He breathed, and McGonagall sat up shocked "But-" he continued "It wasn't conceived on school property, and that's why Banksia left, so that she could get her training done and that's why I want a job in Hogsmeade so that I can help support them." He told holding his hands out beginning to cry

"MR. POTTER!" She gasped throwing her arms up "You're only 16 years old, you can't understand the demands of parenthood." She panted still in shock, she gathered herself and sat back down in the chair collecting her words "ALBUS POTTER," she began "I cannot tell your parents what you have told me, nor will I interfere, but I must put make it clear, that I highly and deeply suggest you tell your parents. I cannot put enough emphasis on them. This is the last week before Winter Vacation, you'll have time to tell him and adjust, but given your circumstance I will write a letter in your favor asking them to allow you to take a job at Hogsmeade, however, the choice for you to graduate early is entirely theirs. And I want you to know that I am very disappointed in you for the position that you have put me in. LEAVE MY OFFICE." She ordered and Albus nearly ran out, he didn't have any classes today anyway, and he caught sight of Scorpius walking with a group of assorted houses, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and even a Slytherin. They were talking and laughing and Albus hid out of the way, his friend was happy and he didn't need Albus's baggage. He continued down the hallway when he caught sight of his brother James, he turned the other way and lowered his head, but James yelled and walked after him.

"HERE," he said shoving some mail into Albus's hands "I was trying to give these to you, you missed them at breakfast." And James walked on. Albus glanced down at the package and few letters. All addressed to him but from Kevin Monroe. He didn't recognize the name, but out of curiosity he sat down opening it. Only a few sentences in he felt his heart jump with joy- Banksia. She was using a pseudonym to talk.

_Dear Albus,_

_Like my nom de plume? I thought a masculine male name would throw people off._

The letter went onto describe what she had been up to. He was upset when he read that the Mapleton's wanted to adopt her baby, as now she was showing. Apparently, they were merciless in their pursuit to adopt her child, they even threatened to tell the case worker she was on drugs and didn't understand why she didn't want her infant to have a good home, but Banksia was going to be 17 in two months and could finally move out. He felt joy, and when he read that she wanted to name him Garrett after her father, his heart with heavy with happiness- he was having a son, Albus Severus Potter was a father. It was a frightening and joyous sensation that came together in harmony and chaos; he smiled at the anarchy of the situation, two sides of very real emotions- both of them appropriate. He swallowed opening the package and saw the profile from a sonogram of a beautiful baby, his finger outlined it and he jumped when he heard a voice.

"SO WHAT DID YOU GET?" James asked smiling, Albus quickly hurried to put it all away

"Nothing! Mind your own business Albus and get a life!" Albus snapped standing and leaving

"HEY, I'm JAMES; you're ALBUS- WHY SO CONFUSED?" He laughed catching up with him

"That was a picture of something, you were smiling," James stated running backward looking at his brother smiling maliciously "Was it a naked girl?" he teased, Albus kept his down holding the letters and package.

"James, seriously, you have no life. You will live alone, you will be one of those people who knit sweaters for their cats, and have never known the touch of someone sexually." Albus proclaimed loudly and few people laughed, James frowned

"I bet," he began knowing this would set his brother off "that inside that parcel are pictures of Banksia and her new boyfriend naked, and she's forgotten all about you." James grinned and Albus's fist literally went across his face. Since James was already running backward he landed on his back smacking his head on the ground but jumped up quickly popping Albus in the nose. Albus hadn't really felt much but his nose did bleed, infact Albus was laughing hysterically

"Is that how you hit?" He asked putting his fingers underneath his nose looking at the blood continuing to laugh, which felt good, it had been a while for Albus. James looked around horrified embarrassed at the laughter, James with all of his might thrust his foot into the air pushing Albus's testicles upward. Albus didn't even make a noise he just fell on the floor and panted a bit, his face was the color of a summer tomato. James smiled victoriously picking up the parcel and just as he opened it he felt tapping on his shoulder, he turned and saw Lily and Scorpius who simultaneously propelled their fists in the air, Scorpius hitting James right eye and Lily hitting his lower jaw. 3 prefects where running toward them yelling, one Slytherin, one Gryffindor and one Hufflepuff. It was funny actually; here you had two brothers, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin- fighting, and then you had a red-haired girl and white-haired boy, Gryffindor and Slytherin working together. It was hysterically, the Gryffindor prefect was defending James, the Slytherin prefect was defending Albus, and the Hufflepuff prefect was mutual.

"It was Albus, all Albus!" James accused pointing "And then Lily and Scorpius attacked me!" he finished

"It's true," Albus wheezed still on the floor holding his groin "He tempted me, and I was weak willed and I hit him first." Albus confessed

"You know, for a Gryffindor James, you're quite the coward." Scorpius acknowledged and Lily nodded in agreement. James HATED being called that, the Gryffindor prefect lowered her head knowing that the Slytherin was correct.

"How did this all start?" The Hufflepuff prefect asked, Albus, though weak voiced recounted the entire ordeal. The prefects noted that they'd have to write a report, took down names and left, James walked off somewhere. Scorpius went to help Albus to his feet, but his friend opposed waving his hand

"Not just yet," Albus told still resting on the floor, Scorp smirked and picked up his friend's belongings, when they spilled out and he put them back inside. Lily helped Scorpius walk Albus to the common room, taking a look around and left. They weren't alone; several people were in there, inquiring about what happened. Albus told them wincing,

"Could someone get me some ice?" he pleaded and a student disappeared. He noticed that Scorpius was being extremely quiet, leaning back in the overstuffed chair, completely absorbed in his thoughts. The student returned with the ice and left, Albus was resting his head on the sofa, his eyes closed in pain.

"Albus," Scorpius voice trailing off and resumed after a moment "what is this?" he asked holding up the picture of the sonogram. Albus had turned his head to friend, his eyes were closed and when they opened he grabbed the picture that Scorpius had found on the ground, crumpling it slightly and putting it away in the parcel, he looked horrified but Scorpius was cool as a cucumber.

"If you tell anyone, I will have Banksia kill you." He threatened, and his voice was not his, it was darker and crueler. Scorpius swallowed

"I wouldn't."

"No, I mean it. If Rosie comes around asking question, don't do what happened last time and give her and answer by not giving her an answer. AND YES, that made sense." Albus sneered

"Rosie and I are not like that anymore. We're friendly, but I've changed my mind about her. Dating her would be dating her father and I find Mr. Weasley's unfounded disdain for me both unappealing and babyish." Scorpius enlightened biting on this thumb nail

"Scorpius you are so eloquent with words, uh! Listening to you is just a pleasure!" Albus honestly complimented and Scorpius nodded his head in a thank you, they were quiet again when Scorp spoke

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Not yet, I don't know."

"You're father works at the Ministry?" He asked and Al nodded "Doesn't Banksia train at the Ministry?"

"Yes," Al responded looking away

"He's bound to find out, from seeing her; you know that they'll bump into each other eventually. Is this why you have wanted to graduate early? To be with her? That evening, was she really breaking up with you? Or were the tears for show."

"Oh no dear friend, the tears were real, they've all been real. In fact crying seems to be what I do best these days. She was telling me she was leaving; she didn't want to ruin my reputation."

"Banksia wouldn't have ruined anything, but James might have, or will." Scorpius explained, Al nodded

"What will your parents say?" Scorpius breathed

"What can they say?" Al answered back as Scorpius looked away sadly

Christmas again

The three Potter children let out a sigh of relief, this year they were staying home for Christmas and no relatives were coming. Harry and Ginny both watched Albus, they were worried. Since September Albus must have lost a good 39 pounds, and he was thin to begin with. He looked emaciated, his skin was tight on his cheek bones, his eyes were sunken, bags hanging beneath them, in addition you could slightly see the bones in his wrists and Lily claimed that when he wore tight shirts you could count hid ribs faintly. He was only taking small bites, but better than he did last year. The children had only been back a few hours but Albus had slept most of them, he finished a few more bites,

"So, McGonagall wrote us a letter recommending you for work in Hogsmeade." Ginny spoke staring at Albus, noticing that his hair looked thin as well, he said nothing

"His grades are awesome too," Lily put in finishing some potatoes

"Yes, you're all doing well, we're very proud of you." Harry commented, glancing at the skeletal figure over there, sitting where his son usually sat

"I'm full, may I be excused?" Al spoke looking at them, Ginny and Harry glanced down at his plate, barely eaten

"No. You will finish more on that plate." She ordered

"I don't think I can," Al tried to argue

"TRY," She and Harry ordered fighting the tears, it took 30 minutes but Albus had eaten more in that sitting than he had all together in a while. Albus was exhausted and walked to his room and collapsed on the bed. The weakness was from not eating and Albus knew he was seriously malnourished, but he couldn't eat, he couldn't do anything. He wondered if Scorpius was right, that Albus suffered depression and was OBSESSED with Banksia, but it really was a wonderful obsession, in his own self loathing he'd found something that blossomed, something that was miraculous and beautiful to good for words. Albus could feel his ribs when he showered, it was horrible. He started loosing weight in September when he'd become depressed, he knew that Banksia was going to leave and part of him thought that if he made himself sick she would stay, and then it just got out of control and he really couldn't eat because of habit and honest depression. He felt nauseous all of the time anyway, but it wasn't long until looking at food made him sick. He sighed at the thought, in his mind he'd always made of those girls who starved themselves or made themselves vomit and he was skin and bones and horrid. He thought of Banksia, who most likely wouldn't be showing because of her heavy center. But he didn't care about that, she was his everything, he closed his eyes feeling sleep rushing in on him, pulling him down into their grips.

**Please allow me to introduce myself**

James stood outside the door contemplating, _what was in that damn package_? Who was Kevin Monroe? It had been over two hours and he knew that Albus was probably out like a light. His parents and Lily went out to the store to get things before the Christmas rush. He couldn't help it, he HAD to know. He opened the door and saw Albus curled up in a little anorexic ball.

"Accio Parcel." James whispered and the package was in his hands. He slipped his wand in his back pocket and went through it greedily, what he saw shocked him. His eyes went from the letter to Albus, the picture, to Albus and satisfied and regretful with what he'd found he put the parcel back and closed the door behind him. This would ruin Albus, he was too young to be a father, and he didn't know what he was doing, what had Banksia gotten him into? _Kevin Monroe_, he thought- that was her alias, and suddenly James felt like a genius. He was going to keep the letters, eventually Albus would assume that wanted nothing to do with him and Banksia would assume that Albus didn't want to see her all the same and everything would be back to normal. James could only assume that their parents were none the wiser about the situation and he intended to keep it that way, this would only put terrible stress on them, unneeded stress. James closed the door to his room and sat at his, reveling in his brilliance.

**March**

_**IRIS**_

She stood about the table, feeling complete. Tomorrow they would unleash hell upon Hogwarts. Over 200 wizards had joined her and now they were going to take down the school once and for all. Hogwarts which had once been a prestigious school was now a mar on the face of the wizarding world. It accepted students of whatever wizarding blood and that was disgusting. She had three people who knew the school inside out and would disable the charms quickly, everyone had their stations and Iris knew that she was going to succeed. At one time the school had been under attack from Death Eaters whom nearly prevailed, but she would see to it that victory was found in their failure. For the past 2 years Iris Parkinson had been gathering members and carefully planning, though she previously thought that when she unleashed hell upon Hogwarts she would still be a student, but expulsion had proved both angering and a godsend for her. She had more time than ever to plan now and no intrusions from prying eyes or school work. She felt sanctified, perhaps one day a graven image of her would be carved into the rubble that was once a school in Scotland, a putrid school that allowed dirty blood to walk and disgrace it's Halls…Iris exhaled as she met the approving eyes of her mother and several key board members…


	7. Weak and Powerless

_Weak and Powerless- Banksia_

Banksia took a breath and grabbed her suitcase. The Mapleton's no longer could badger her about adopting her child; no longer could they do anything about her. She was 17 and had full access to her funds and already bought a small house in London, it was a lovely house actually in a good neighborhood. Her training was also going splendid and she was already ahead, and was almost finished with her first year of training, only a few months left. It wasn't a secret anymore, most people knew she was pregnant, 7 months and she couldn't hide nor deny it. She would often see Mr. Potter around the Ministry and tried to avoid him, though he seemed to be oblivious to her presence. But she couldn't deny her hurt; Albus hadn't returned a single letter and it pained her terribly, while it also surprised her that she was more hurt than angry, it was usually the other way around. Not a word since December, 3 months since he'd even shown interest, she found herself wanting to contact Scorpius, to get word to Albus but she assumed that the point was nil as Scorpius was liable to not speak to her on the request on his friend. She realized that she had work in only a few hours, and felt tired, but was incredibly thankful that it was paid training. Banksia looked around the kitchen, it really was a nice house, but that couldn't take away from the fact that she realized that she was 17, 7 months pregnant and alone, and the realization washed over in a horrible and deep wave that made her frail, feeling she might collapse in on herself. She found herself repeating his name, **ALBUS, ALBUS.** She felt stupid for doing so, like it might conjure him somehow, she wiped her eyes and dressed for work leaving.

_Weak and Powerless- Albus _

He was just getting accustomed to the idea of never seeing her again, and yet he worked and saved his money in the hopes that one day she might come back, he might see his child, and she might realize that she was foolish for leaving him. Maybe she thought that she was hurting him somehow by staying with him and wanted the best from him. Who knows? But he did know that he was getting better and healthier, he was a recovering addict and the end of the year was approaching. It was crazy to him that he'd first met her 2 years ago and now here they were- apart and about to have a baby, he settled into his bed and knew that Scorpius would be on his way to dress for the night soon. His thoughts were drawn away when he heard the screams, outside, they couldn't be mistaken for anything else than terror. He stood at his feet and hurried outside. There was a war going on, flashing lights everywhere, students running, first years crying, students lying in the grass. His attention was drawn to the black haired girl- Iris Parkinson and her goons were here, and they were throwing curses everywhere, he felt a surge of panic run through him, people were running for teachers, crying yelling. It was chaos; apparently in the year that they'd been expelled Iris and her friends trained extensively and Iris had acquired a new wand as well. He heard a pop as several Aurors appeared and Iris's goons were battling them, they all wore their Slytherin robes. It then that he saw something that made his heart stop- Banksia. She was there with the Auror's battling and Albus realized that it wasn't just Iris and her friends, there were several people there attacking the students. Banksia had heard the alarm in the staff's voices at the Ministry and without permission went and had gone to protect Albus, although he wanted nothing to do with her. When she Apparated onto the ground she was met with disbelief, students was screaming, running, bodies lay on the lawn, there were fires and smoke. The screams were the worst part. Some were in night clothes but many in their robes. This wasn't happening.

"Like my new wand?" Banksia heard and turned to see Iris, who waved her hand and sent a Crucio curse, it Banksia in the face and she shook with pain. Iris laughed hysterically and she and the girls drew closer, laughing. Iris threw three more curses her way and finally spit in Banksia's face while she lay on the ground in pain. Iris snapped Banksia's wand in half and threw it a ways away. But Iris had only walked a few steps when she heard a rumbling and had but a few seconds warning. She turned horrified and had forgotten: Banksia didn't need a wand. Banksia stood smiling, facing the girls, the spit still on her cheek. She opened her mouth wide and out came a giant serpent, and it grew stories and stories tall and then stood still awaiting its instructions. Fiendfyre and Banksia had complete and untainted control of it. Banksia's smiled stayed and she began to tease and chase the girls who tried to split up but Banksia, like cattle, had rounded them up once more, Iris in the middle. Only a moment before had Iris felt her wand fly out of her hand into Banksia's, the heat of the flames close to skin lingering a split second, then it consumed them with the blaze. Iris screamed as her jet black hair was consumed by flame and was gone from her head, the fire burned through her clothes leaving her naked it as it boiled the skin and the liquid in her eyeballs burst open. Banksia extinguished the flame and the girls had collapsed all next to each other, charred and blind, hairless and sexless. Banksia didn't even look over her shoulder as she walked away. Iris's skin was black and looked like a piece of coal, people were screaming and running but she kept her eyes on Albus and he felt his wand drop out of his hand into the grass near the charred bodies.

"You're gonna die tonight POTTER." The words seemed to echo in his chest and brain, the voice was cold, full of malevolence and completely exempt of love and any other positive emotion. Albus felt the sweat fall down his face and his chest heaved…he was a dead man. He'd never doubted Banksias' ability in magic, she was the best wizard, no one at Hogwarts was better, she was the most skilled at the Dark Arts as well, and she was fucking PISSED. She grabbed his shoulder and suddenly they had Apparated somewhere. But Hogwarts didn't let you do that? Not unless you had come from the Ministry, like Banksia had. He looked around, they were in their field, their spot, and he recognized the smell of wheat, but his eyes met hers, Iris's wand pointed at his chest.

"Why have you abandoned me Albus? HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled angry but she was disarmed by the bewilderment in his face, you couldn't feign that. She lowered the wand and wiped the drying spit from her face. Albus immediately began speaking of how he himself thought she left him and may have left Great Britain completely. He told panting, to hold back his own tears of happiness, he was positively elated. He looked down and saw that she was visibly pregnant and he placed his hands on her round belly, Banksia ran her hands through his hair, and kissed his head, smelling his hair, that sweet smell she'd missed so much. Albus held her close and once more their field was theirs, their spot as well was their own.

_Weak and Powerless- Harry and Ginny_

Harry and Ginny were running around their old school frantically calling the names of their children, the school was in ruins, fires about, smoke, people crying, people ablaze, people dead. After some time they found James looking frightened and Lily pulling some Gryffindors out of rubble.

"Iris Parkinson," Lily cried explaining "She and about 150 wizards and witches attacked the school from all sides,"

"Where's Albus?" Ginny screamed hysterical shaking Lily

"By the back of the school, people say that they saw Fiendfyre- heard it too, unmistakable you know? They think Iris used it and got away." Scorpius told using his robe to put out a fellow student with Ravenclaw robes. Without hesitation Ginny had already broke open into a sprint and with significant speed was well ahead of the children and her own husband as she saw a mass, a black mass in the distance. She got closer and stopped, gazing at it, her eyes searched them, the charred masses, and she stood terribly still.

"Are, are those girls or boys?" James asked catching up, covering his nose at the terribly smell, the sound of feet once running coming to a slow as the rest joined them

"You can't tell at this point," Scorpius replied covering his mouth

"He's around here somewhere! People saw him here! He's a smart boy! He would have gotten out of here!" Ginny repeated turning over a student who lay face down on the lawn, their face twisted with the last moment of life imprinted on it. Either stunned or dead there were the bodies of students all over the lawn- there were even bodies floating in the lake.

They were all turning over students calling his name, "ALBUS!"; Ginny's voice loudest of all. Lily turned over another student and felt sick- Brock AdMeyer, he was in her year, he was Ravenclaw and he was very kind, although pompous at times but never the less, very, very generous. A moment of relief came over her when she realized that he was only stunned, she waved her wand and he twitched. It didn't matter he'd come to in a while, until them she had a job. Her eyes searched the large campus and again she looked over near the black well-cooked bodies, something caught her eye, she approached it curiously, gingerly and with denial; she realized what it was in hurt and general shock as she knelt down at picked it up.

"Lily, what have you found?" Scorpius asked getting up from his knees catching the attention of Harry and Ginny who walked forward and froze. Her mouth open and shaking, Lily held Albus's wand that was lying next to the charred sexless body. Harry felt his insides tighten and the world spin, he fell to his knees, Ginny was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down and her hands were fists. Her head fell back and her eyes pinched shut tight, her mouth opened as if to scream in complete agony, but she didn't make a sound as she crumpled to his knees, her mouth open wide in a noiseless scream, you'd think you were watching a silent film.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Scorpius wept his eyes filling with tears and his voice cracked, he was breathing fast and felt everything start to white wash- hyperventilation. As the surrounding started to spin he thought he heard his name, but didn't turn in the direction of the sound until he heard it again, his fathers' voice hurrying toward him reaching out for him.

"What happening?" Draco demanded, looking down onto the mess of bodies, one of them in particular, what ever it was, its jaw was completely open, exposing white teeth against scorched black skin, lips and ears burned away, it's right eye socket completely empty while their left eye contained a perfect light brown eye staring directly up toward the sky. Draco turned away gagging pulling his son close to him, his eyes fell upon Harry and Ginny as held each other crying. Their daughter held a wand to her chest sobbing and the other son, the older one simply stared down at the mess of humans who now looked like firewood.

"We have to leave NOW; the school is still under attack, round up as many students as possible." Draco ordered but they did nothing

"One of them is Albus," Scorpius wheezed and Draco felt sick. The bodies brought on a new meaning now that one of them might be his sons friend, even if it was a Potter. An explosion went off and Draco leaned down covering his son and pulling the crying Potter daughter down kneeling as red hot stones whirled past where their heads had been. More parents and Auror's had shown up, screaming their children's names.

"Have you got your wands?" Draco asked

"No," Ginny cried and without hesitation Lily threw her father Albus's wand and pulled her own out

"We've got to get out of here!" Draco yelled, the sun had finally fallen below the horizon and it was now dark, the light of fires burning, the smell of smoke. Suddenly Draco was pulled back to the battle of Hogwarts, he was 17 again and it was horrible.

"COME ON HARRY!" He yelled but Harry Potter was completely unresponsive, "Little girl-"

"My name is Lily and I'm 15!" She snapped wiping her tears

"Fine. Harry you're head of the Auror Department, we need those skills," Draco said putting his hands on Harry's shoulders, but Harry was holding the wand to his chest looking down, while his wife's head was in his lap "HARRY POTTER!" Draco screamed shaking him violently; again, no one was home. He turned to the daughter

"Lily, you have to be brave, all the spells are broken around the school, so this will be possible- do you think that you are powerful enough to Disaparated to your home, with your parents?" Draco asked leaning in, she nodded and without pause she put her arms around her parents disappearing and a moment later returned. Scorpius looked shocked

"We have to get the students out!" She told rushing forward and they headed toward the school, going into burning classrooms and corridors rounding up students, mainly crying first years wondering around afraid, panicked, looking around for help. One girl and boy were knelt down on an adult figure that was face down, dead, the two children had were resting their head on their parents back crying. They were easily twins and probably 11 or so. James gathered them in his arms and Disaparated into the Ministry, on their arrival starting several people

"Students from Hogwarts, parents dead, more to come!" He yelled waving as adults looked around, James gave a last look at the crying children standing with the hands together looking around horrified, their faces wet with tears. Together, Draco, Lily and Scorpius must have moved about 30 students to the Ministry, not counting injured parents. Eventually many of the attackers had fled and the Auror's and parents and students with wands overwhelmed them. Draco, Scorpius, Lily and James all stood panting; the cries and screams were quieting down now, people were finally dying of their injuries or getting help. James caught sight of something, his cousins Rose and Hugo were wondering around, their faces smudged with the smoke. Rosie's eyes were dilated and she had a vacant stare.

"Concussion," Hugo told before anyone could ask they approached

"Where are aunt and uncle?" Lily asked and then saw Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione emerging from around the corner, their wands out defensively as they searched for possible danger. They were both looking war torn and it occurred to Lily that being an Auror her uncle had been there a while and as for her aunt, she was just as good as any Auror- better perhaps. Their clothes were torn and their faces scratched.

"Deja vu eh?" Ron spoke looking at Draco who sneered

"The Battle of Hogwarts wasn't even close to this bad." He rolled his eyes and Ron made a nasty face

"Lily, James, where are your parents?" Hermione asked worried looking around for Harry and Ginny

"At home," James replied, Ron looked infuriated

"What for? There are still students, staff and parents stuck in the rubble we need all the help we can get-especially THE HEAD OF THE AUROR DEPARTMENT!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief throwing her arms out, Lily looked at them, and hesitated

"Albus…" she told, her eyes tearing, Hugo turned white and Rosie was too far into a concussion to understand and looked at a burning pile of rubble with awe, Hermione's hands raised her mouth and Ron's jaw dropped and he stepped back

"What exactly are you telling us, that he was injured? Was Albus injured?" Ron asked holding his hands up, he was about to drop his wand, consumed his current state.

"He, he is gone. Albus is dead." Draco told, so that Lily, James and Scorpius wouldn't have to. It was the least he could do, he could spare them that much.

"What? When? How?" Hermione cried putting her hand to her chest

"A few hours ago, Fiendfyre, his wand was all that was pretty much left." James explained, for the first time, James and Lily saw their uncle Ron sob, he stood there, tall and broad, masculine and he was crying- they never thought that they'd see that.

At home Harry and Ginny had found themselves in Albus's room, sitting on his bed they held each other rocking back and forth, holding his wand tightly, the sound of sobs was the only thing to keep them company, and the unsightly demise of their loved son. But what they didn't know was that Albus wasn't dead at all. Far from it actually, he was safe and sound a few miles away, at Banksia's new apartment, quite comfortable holding her as well, but in happiness and not in the agony and perception of loss like his parents were. While he rejoiced, they grieved, he had no idea. When Lily got home she simply took her broom and left, she didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away. Up in the skies she wailed loudly for her lost brother, her cries where no one could hear them. She even rode over Hogwarts, the fires still burning and she took in all of the damage. She screamed her brothers' name, crying, because not only had she lost her brother. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care, but she could go home- because her parents were there in his room, and that made it all real.


	8. Albus Potter: Father

**Chapter 8**

**_GRIEVANCE FORGIVEN_**

Albus inhaled deeply, he had been sleeping so well until he felt Banksia nudge him.

"Albus, seriously, promise me you'll gain some fucking weight," she said in disgust at the feeling of bone beneath his frail skin.

"What?" He moaned turning over

"I, I just got word from Scorpius that you're dead," she stated plainly, Albus turned over once in shock.

"They found your wand next to the charred bodies; they think you're one of them. They are all convinced that you're dead." She told, sad at the thought of the possibility of Albus dying. It all sunk in, of course they thought that he had died, he had dropped his wand and was no where in sight.

"They can't know you were here, they'll crucify us," she said "follow me, we are going to messy up your clothes and such," she explained and they went into the garden and rubbed dirt and even some char from the fireplace on him. Banksia even punched him in the nose and hit him in the head with a rock.

"AH!" He yelled

"That'll give you a nice GOOSE EGG!" she smiled and rubbing his he looked at her "I am going to put you under a confounding charm, it'll wear off in a few hours." She told pointing her wand

"Banksia," Albus spoke and she listened "isn't it weird for you, knowing that you killed Pansy and her friends." Banksia paused and her heart wrenched a bit

"Yes," she nodded "It's sad it had to come to that. But I am not as sad in comparison for the wretchedness I feel toward them, especially all the students and parents Scorpius told me were dead or very injured," she spoke and Albus kissed her just as he felt the charm hit him.

--

Lily was asleep on the couch, James was slumped in a chair in his room and Harry and Ginny were asleep on Albus's bed. It had barely been 24 hours and no one could move, paralyzed by their own grief. Ginny was stirred when she heard knocking at the door; she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to do anything. Another set of knocks,

"LILY," she moaned from the room "Lily, answer the door!" She yelled but it after Lily's name it was all sobs with each word. Ginny lay next to Harry who was out cold, she cried so that she shook the bed and her hand was covering her eyes.

"Oh my god no," she continued and heard the knocking- that incessant knocking- who on earth could that be? She finally gathered her strength and stood in the hallway trying to stop her-self from crying, but it was no use. Whoever was at the door would have to deal with a grieving mother. She waited a moment and glanced at Lily on the couch, out cold just like Harry. She opened the door and sobbed harder than ever- she had gone insane, because she thought her dead son was standing in front of her, which was impossible. Her son had burned to death, only was wand was now left, she went to close the door when the mirage spoke. Her eyes widened and she gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, her arms flashed in front of her and pulled the boy into an embrace.

"HARRY!" She screamed as if being stabbed, Harry smacked his lips together and looked around his sons' room, gripping his wand as he cried into the covers that once kept his child warm.

"HARRY IT'S ALBUS!" She yelled and without hesitation his head shot up and grabbed his glasses. He leapt out of the room so quickly that he smashed up against the hall wall and approached the figures standing at the door, he put his glasses on the blurs became clear, his son was safe in his mothers arms. Harry let out what could only be described as strange croaking noises as he fell to his knees holding his son and him and Ginny kissed him and cried. Albus looked around, he had no idea what was going on.

"Albus where were you?" She cried and noticed a paper pinned to his robes that read

_Was lost, now found. I think this belongs to you. _And the word "this" had an arrow point up at Albus's face.

"I've got to tell everyone," Ginny said not bothering to wipe her eyes or put on a coat as she grabbed Floo power and said the Burrow's name. Harry picked up Albus and sat on the couch crying into his sons chest,

"Oh Albus we thought we'd lost you forever!" He sobbed, but was oh so happy. Lily roused squirming a bit, in the last 24 hours she'd adjusted to the sounds of her parents shed bawling and she opened her eyes and then closed them again, shooting up.

"ALBUS!" She screamed hugging her brother and then running to get James. Just then Ginny returned with Molly and Arthur who were also happily crying, Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rosie appeared.

"We told Mr. Malfoy, he woke up Scorpius, he's on his way!" Hugo told and it was that moment that Scorpius appeared in his robe

"ALBUS!" He jumped throwing his arms out fighting for a spot to hug him as together they all embraced and reveled in what they thought was lost.

_**GO**_

Albus wasn't even sure about what happened. Everyone demanded to know where he had been and what happened, but he didn't remember a damn thing.

"I, I suppose someone found me and knew who I was and brought me here," Albus offered, his head was killing him, so was his neck and shoulders.

"Here's your wand!" Lily sang excited waving it as she came from his bedroom "It was on your bed."

"Albus," Harry said rubbing his eyes as he started to cry "We really, really believed that you were gone, it was something I can't ever feel again." He spoke and Ginny looked around at the children

"Children, for a parent, losing a child is like having the universe collapse in on itself and you are feeling all the pain of everyone at once." She explained. The next few days were a deep recovery for the Potters and many other families. The incident was all over the papers and the damage to school and staff was deplorable. Although his son was alive and in his room, Harry still felt the trembling of loss, because he was convinced for about 27 hours that his child was dead, and that is something you can't get over. The attack was all over the papers, apparently it was done by a group of actually 300 wizards and was a pro-pureblood movement, The WACOBS- Wizards Against Contamination Of Blood Status and it was let by none other than Pansy Parkinson who left her daughter primarily in charge, Iris was MIA and the Ministry was assuming that she fled. At first they assumed there were perhaps 150 attackers but cleverly, very cleverly they dressed at students and many were undetected, in fact, some of the injured members were even brought to St. Mungo's and such for medical needs! The ages of the members were 14-26 and many of them were dead and had escaped; Pansy Parkinson on the other hand had indeed been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban and sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss, she claimed to have no idea or guess where her daughter and when Harry saw her give the statement, it seemed like the only honest statement Pansy had ever made. Harry was also informed that though unidentifiable 2 of the charred victims had survived and were in critical care, though they would be deformed forever as damage from dark magic cannot ever be repaired. McGonagall was injured in the ambush was going to make a full recovery, as for Hogwarts it was speculated that reconstruction would take about 2 years, the damage was astronomical and nearly every part of the school had been damaged, including the Great hall which lay in ruins, it's famous ceiling gone, only sky above it. Also all of the Hogwarts House's had been destroyed, common rooms, dorms. When they did an inspection Harry and the team found students, first years still in their pajamas, dead. The killing curse had hit them in their sleep and they maintained their positions, in fact, they looked as if they were safely tucked in bed.

"So, what are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Lily asked watering a plant, Ginny handed her mother a glass on lemonade

"Hmm, the option would be to send you to Mirius or Durmstrang, but you wouldn't get accepted because of your blood status," Ginny told

"But, many parents are opting to have their children either private tutored or waiting the 2 years until Hogwarts is finished." Molly explained to her granddaughter, Albus listened carefully and felt gleeful. PERFECT. Since school was out his parents really couldn't object to him getting a job, and he'd found a good one at Flourish and Blotts, he was their best employee. Although Banksia had a hefty sum in the bank, Albus still felt the need to support her, or at least put his share in. He'd always been good at saving EVERY penny and dime, while Lily and James would spend their allowance on candy and such Albus hadn't spend it in 10 years. Banksia had absolutely forbidden him from moving in with her, not until he gained weight back and got healthy, it pained her terribly to see him this way and he did look terrible. But Albus put his foot down, when he turned 17 he was moving in with her, and she simply rolled her eyes and argued until they came to an agreement that in August he could move in- if he was healthy. It was April and Banksia was due in a few weeks, the thought made Albus weak in the knees at the thought that in only maybe 25 days he'd be a parent, and Scorpius was the only other soul who knew. Speaking of his best friend, he was delighted that they'd spent so much time together and like him, Scorpius had found work as well, down the street at Cauld & Brothers, it was an herb store actually with potions and such, Scorpius had studied it so much he couldn't get it out of his head. But here Albus was, a 16 year old, looking out the window in his room searching the fading skies, his eyes moving back and forth as if trying to keep track of some rapid moving object. The sky was a glorious color of silver and white, pink, yellow and orange. The sun was about an hour away from setting, and it had just finished raining, around the sun where the bright colors and then everywhere was the gray and the silver, simply splendid it was. Ginny paused at she took in the image of her son sitting quietly looking out the window

"Expecting something Albus?" She asked thinking an owl may be on the way. Oh yes indeed he was _expecting _but it wasn't anything that came from the post, it was still growing and getting nourishment from an umbilical cord he thought to himself

"No, just admiring the sky," he told turning his head to her

"Want me to close your door?" she asked stepping forward, he waved a _no_ shaking his head

_**MAY**_

Everything was like clock work, and Albus couldn't believe it was going according to plan. He got Scorpius to lie for him, which was an incredible feat because Scorpius never lied, especially to his father. Scorpius told his father that he was staying at a friend's house, but in reality he was going to be posing as Albus. Scorpius had been brewing Polyjuice Potion and it had been GODDMANED DIFFICULT. Scorpius warned that Banksia better not be in labor too damn long, and when Albus explained that labor can last for days Scorpius's spirits fell. Scorpius had convinced Andrea Cornkibble to pose as him, but she had to do so for about 3 days, and she only agreed to do if he agreed to date her for no less than 5 months. He was desperate, he had to agree, plus Andrea's parents wouldn't even know that she was gone- they never gave two cents about the kid, especially her whereabouts. Once, in second year Andrea had been gone for 3 weeks without them noticing, only until Hogwarts wrote saying that she'd missed the first 2 weeks of school and had just finished off the 3rd week that they noticed. Apparently some man had abducted her in Hogsmeade and had her in his basement, it was 4 months until she was accidentally discovered when Alec Thomas –Dean's son-discovered her. Apparently he'd been on a walk when he glanced at a small window at side of a house, something wasn't right, he approached closer and there, in the small window was a face in the and immediately he recognized her. Alec had always been quite taken with Andrea and would know her appearance anywhere, so he dashed home to tell his father what he'd seen. They all believed that Alec was in hysterics when he told them, out of breath and frightened, he had to pull his father by the hand, literally dragging him by the hand all the blocks when Mr. Thomas saw the face, they instantaneously got in contact with the Ministry and the man was arrested. Andrea refused to _ever _speak of what happened but she certainly did revere Alec as her hero and was forever in his debt. And now she was posing as Scorpius who was posing as Albus who was going to accompany Banksia in the birth process, but first he needed a disguise

"I CERTAINLY HOPE that it doesn't take 3 days, at best I only brewed enough for 53 hours, PRAY it's a quick birth." Scorpius told toasting with Andrea and Albus. He looked around and saw wheat for miles

"Where are we?" He asked avoiding drinking the substance

"A safe place," Albus noted looking around his and Banksia's field before swallowing the liquid remedy of Polyjuice. Their face twisted at the revolting flavor

"OI! Scorpius either you brewed this wrong or it has gone bad." Andrea grimaced

"Terribly bad," Albus agreed

"Yeah well you know, you two could thank me as neither of you had the skill to make it," Scorpius sneered sarcasm dancing in his tone, they all peered at each other and the skin on their face began to bounce and bubble and after a moment the transformation was complete

"HA! I'm sexy Scorpius!" Andrea delighted running her hands over his body, Scorpius, who was now Albus smacked her hands away from, well herself technically

"Now, explain why you needed to look like me again?" Andrea asked

"Because, Banksia lives close to Seamus Finnegan, and if he sees me near there, he'll tell my father who'll be wondering how I AM IN TWO places." Albus explained

"Any you better get going," Scorpius advised "You're potion is only meant to last about 7 minutes." Scorpius told and without warning Andrea leaned forward and planted a kiss on Scorpius

"AHHH, I JUST KISSED MYSELF!"

"YOURSELF? I just saw you technically kiss me!" Albus laughed leaving

**Lily Luna Potter**

By the time Scorpius got to the Potters house, they were all sitting down to dinner. Scorpius sat quietly as he devoured everything on his plate; he noticed they all watched him intently and with slightly amazement

"Well ALBUS," Mr. Potter beamed "It's good to see you've got your appetite back."

"Oh," Scorpius replied shocked, of course, Albus barely ate "Oh yes, I, well, I just feel famished," he told smiling looking down at his plate. But he could feel eyes on him; he looked up and saw that both Lily and James were looking at him skeptically

"You're voice sounds different." Lily told

"Agreed sister," James put in

"Yeah well, you sound different too," Scorpius replied in defense, Lily hesitated

"No, you sound like Scorpius." She smiled faintly; Scorpius felt his heart beat in panic

"That should matter! We all know you're in love with him!" James teased, Lily blushed smiling

"You've been promising to talk to him for me Albus, for so long now," Lily said, her voice was slightly sad "Would you talk to him please? Do-, " Lily began but paused with insecurity "do you believe, as his best friend that he might-, she paused again glancing at her father who didn't look pleased "that he might consider dating me?" she finished looking away. Scorpius was stunned, he barely knew Lily, let alone that she may have feelings. Lily had always been nothing more than his best friends' sister

"Well," he began "Scorpius is actually dating Andrea Cornkibble," Scorpius explained putting it lightly and he watched Lily's face fall with sadness

"Andrea Cornkibble?" James spoke in disgust "Her parents don't even know she exists why should he?" James said putting an arm around Lily

"She's a nice girl, a wonderful girl who is slightly manipulative." Scorpius noted

"I can't believe it! What is she bribing him?" Lily sneered

"Well Lily, it is rather silly of you to get angry when you have barely ever spoken more than 2 words to Scorpius, so how should he know of your feelings?" It was odd for Scorpius to talk about himself as if he wasn't him. But he was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and was by the use of Polyjuice pretending to be Albus.

"Well, I get nervous,"

"How long have you liked him?" Scorpius asked, Lily had a face

"Oh my gosh Albus, you have the WORST memory! I only lament about it ALL the time! For 4 years now I have loved him!" She declared putting her hands to her chest looking up dramatically; suddenly Mr. Potter slammed his hand down on the table making the plates rattle

"ENOUGH! No more talk of Scorpius Malfoy," Mr. Potter demanded

"Albus I am amazed," Mrs. Potter spoke happily "You seem so healthy, engaging in conversation, eating, I am really proud right now." She smiled clapping slightly, Scorpius looked at Mr. Potter who was eating

"You know, dad, Scorpius is completely aware of how you feel about him, and it pains him deeply." Scorpius said gingerly, Mrs. Potter's brown eyes went to her husband

"Well Albus have you going behind my back and informing him?"

"No need," Scorpius shrugged "it isn't like you hide it and he isn't stupid. He's a talented wizard and good human being. Yeah he can be very spiteful but it's all due to frustration; you've pegged him wrong father and everyone knows it but you." Scorpius told, Mr. Potter glared at him

"You're finished with your meatloaf go to your room." Mr. Potter ordered, Scorpius sat in amazement; Mr. Potter raised his eyes motioning to Albus's room "Go on then." Scorpius's pushed his chair out and proceeded to leave

"Put your dishes in the sink then, wash them to, your mother and I aren't your maids." Mr. Potter ordered and as Scorpius walked to the kitchen he caught Mrs. Potter sympathetic eyes, he felt slightly nervous, Scorpius had never done dishes- he'd never washed ANYTHING before outside of his own body.

"I'm finished too," Lily spoke grabbing her plate. Closing the door quietly behind him Scorpius looked at Albus's room and glanced at the computer. This was a muggle invention that Albus had taught him to use. HOW HE LOVED THE INTERNET, it was wonderful. He didn't realize it but he'd been looking things up for over 45 minutes when he heard a knock at the door, he turned his chair around

"Come in." he spoke and Lily popped her head in

"I'm not interrupting any masturbatory sessions am I?" She asked smiling looking at the computer

"No Lily, porno is the last thing I was thinking of." Scorpius laughed, she sat on his bed and started talking

"Albus, I really am sorry about dad earlier, but you can't blame him, you haven't exactly been easy to live with, infact it's been dreadful. I am so happy that you're finally coming around." She told

"Thank you," Scorpius nodded

"You're fortunate to have a friend as wonderful as Scorpius, he suffers with you, he feels your pain Albus and the same is true for you. I think that you two were meant to be friends for life." She added, Scorpius nodded feeling Albus's hair shake

"You know Lily, if you showed Scorpius this side of yourself, he might come around about how he feels about you. I haven't spoken to him for a reason: he doesn't know you at all. Talk to him, set up a time to hang out with him! He'd be happy to! I just know it." Scorpius smiled from behind Albus's green eyes, Lily crossed her arms and looked down

"Yeah," she sighed skeptically "I bet he'd be real thrilled to hear about how I love him! Besides, he's probably infatuated with Andrea." Lily moaned in defeat, Scorpius felt his eyes widen and his head shake

"Oh Lily, I believe with all of my heart that Scorpius indeed doesn't feel infatuated with Andrea, infact, I only foresee this relationship lasting maybe 5 months."

"Why? Why exactly 5 months?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed

"OH, just a feeling."

"Yeah, but I can't get to know someone who is taken, that would just make me a whore."

"DON'T YOU USE THAT WORD!" Scorpius stood and Lily jumped, "I- I mean, no it wouldn't. It would mean that you were trying to get to know someone. But get to be his friend first and see what you think, you may change your mind, he may not be all you had imagined." Scorpius warned-against himself ironically. Lily smiled dreamily, again looking putting her hands to her chest

"Oh Albus, but I do know him," she smiled her eyes closed "he's so helpful and wonderful and such a good friend to you! I know dad really- dislikes him- but I see a kindness in him," she spoke and then became angry "and why should Scorpius be punished for his fathers wrongdoings? Why should Scorpius repent for something that happened 30 years ago? I swear the minds of grown men and women make me remorseful for the adult I hope never to become!" She told, and suddenly Scorpius felt great tenderness in his heart for Lily; but he remembered that he was currently sporting the physical likes of her brother and it creeped him out;

"Maybe you should repeat every word of that to our father," he smiled

"Albus?" She asked looking away "Did you mean what you said at the dinner table?"

"I said a lot of things at the table tonight." Scorpius remembered

"About it terribly paining Scorpius of what father lays blame on him for?"

"It does, Scorpius has much going against him Lily, and a lot of adults who went to school with his father don't give him a good time and have slightly instructed their children to follow suit, because he is a Malfoy." When Scorpius explained this Lily closed her eyes smiling, it angered Scorpius

"Why would his distress please you so? Are you some sort of sadist?"

"It isn't his sorrow and suffering that pleases me at all, it's the fact that he does, because that means everything dad has accused him of being is false, Albus." She smiled and again, a great fondness for her rose in him

"I am feeling beat." Scorpius lied and she left, he sat in the chair and smiled learning by heart their conversation.

Albus Severus Potter: Son, Brother and _**Father**_

When Albus had arrived the day before the Polyjuice potion ran out the second he closed the front door. Banksia had been in labor for 9 hours and was now beginning pushing. She had a midwife come to the house as Banksia hated hospitals, they creeped her out immensely.

"Oh, I think I need an anti-pain charm! Albus get your wand!" She moaned, Albus searched the room frantically

"Sweet Jesus where is it?" He panicked

"No time anyway," Charlotte the midwife said from between Banksia legs, Albus sat beside her on their bed, his left arm around her waist supporting her back and his right hand holding her as she pushed, he was horrified

"Oh my god Banksia I am so sorry," he breathed heavily

"Sorry? We did this together ALBUS!" She yelled pushing again and let out a cry, she felt a head leave her body

"The head is out!" Charlotte smiled "Albus you want to see your son?" she grinned, Albus closed his eyes shaking his head like a 5 year old

"You sure?" she asked, again with the same expression but this time with a nod

Banksia was panting heavily, and cried again

"You're almost to the shoulders, you are doing wonderfully." Charlotte encouraged

"I, I don't think I can do it," Banksia told

"Oh yes you can you're amazing, you're so close!" Albus told kissing her lips

"I don't, I don't know," Banksia repeated looking pale

"She's pale," Albus said concerned

"Banksia, listen to me, you are hyperventilating take deep breathes." Charlotte instructed and after a moment Banksia returned to normal and started pushing, she let out a scream in agony as the shoulders immerged

"Just pull him out!" She begged but pushed again and suddenly felt relieved; cries filled the air as her eyes fixated on the healthy baby Charlotte was holding. Albus was still gripping her hand, he kissed it and didn't realize that his breathes were so shallow, he felt cold, the room was getting blurry and he felt himself meet the floor. Banksia felt her arm being pulled down and she broke into a worried laugh glancing from him to Charlotte

"I'll get the camera," Charlotte smiled handing a Banksia her baby, when Albus awoke he looked directly into Banksia's brown eyes

"Ugh," he groaned sitting up "how long have I been out?"

"About 25 minutes. I'd thought you'd fallen asleep." Banksia said giving him her hand and pulled him up. They stood together and he stared down at her, even with messy matted sweaty hair she was gorgeous to him. He kissed her and her lips and mouth were salty from sweat, he rested his head on her shoulder and breathed

"Albus," she whispered and he stood quiet, savoring the moment rocking her from side to side, she whispered his name again. Both their heads turned the infant lying on the bed, Albus felt nervousness jolt through his entire body, the baby was asleep on the bed and Albus realized that the little figure was _his_. He helped make that, it came from him and the notion was amazing. Banksia watched Albus climb into the bed and take the baby into his arms and stare down at it

"What color are his eyes?" He asked a tear falling down his face

"Blue right now, but they could turn brown; a lot of babies are born with blue eyes." Charlotte explained

"He was bluish and covered in white, is that normal?" Albus asked

"Mm hmm," Charlotte nodded "Well, the placenta has been delivered-

"Happy I missed that," Albus smiled

"Now all we need is the naming." Charlotte told and when she watched Banksia and Albus glance at each other she nodded "Ah, still fidgeting, well, Banksia you have my card, contact me in a few days and we'll put it together." Charlotte smiled as she left

Albus and Banksia smiled at each other nuzzling heads

"I really want his name to be Garrett," she told

"Well, I always liked Harry," he told

"Then we'll name him Garrett Harry Potter-Theathenrow-St.Scare," she told

"Well, there's one more thing," Albus paused "I wanted to name him after me mum as well," he told

"Garrett Ginevra?" she spoke in skepticism

"So?" He said defensively, and so Garrett Harry Ginevra Albus Potter-Theathenrow-St.Scare had entered the word on May 4th.

"Our son has 3 middle names and 3 last names." Banksia shook her head, Albus smiled and kissed her staring down at Garrett, and he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen he thought as he kissed his head

"Albus," Banksia whispered in his ear, he looked at her, so in love with his son at the moment "When are we going to tell your parents?"

The question went through him like a chilled wind, the topic exhausting him. He couldn't deal with it now; things were so bad between him and his family that this was the last thing they all needed. He exhaled still holding Garrett who was silent and asleep.

**When **Scorpius showed up at the house, updating Albus on all that had happened Albus felt slightly resentful of Scorpius's nature toward the family

"Well, what did you want me to do?" Scorpius said holding Garrett

"Nothing, I'm sorry you're right." Albus waved, he kissed Banksia, hugged Scorpius and took a good look at Garrett and went home, but ironically it didn't feel it. Oh how he wanted to tell his parents, he wanted to come clean and Banksia didn't want to live a lie anymore, Albus entered through the front door

"Did you hear ALBUS?" Lily exploded startling him

"Hogwarts will be finished with construction by January, so the school year is starting then, and it's bleeding into summer." James smiled

"Yeah, and resuming again in September!" Lily smiled

"You seem excited for someone who isn't going to have a vacation." Albus noted

"Yeah well, I'll have wicked long Holidays," she danced around with her arms out, Albus yawned and walked to his room, there wasn't any hiding it, he was exhausted, his love had just given birth to their child and he smiled at he glanced at the pictures of himself holding Garrett.


	9. Break my heart or Save me

Break my heart or save me

**Chapter 9**

_October_

Albus locked the door to Flourish and Blotts and went on his way down the cold street, the cobblestones gathering frost and soon would be slippery. He yawned with his hands in his coat, in only 3 months he'd be back at Hogwarts- the thought made him sick because that was the last place he wanted to be. He was happy on the other hand, because now he was 17 and was going to take a test that showed he was eligible to graduate early. Banksia had promised that in August he could move in, but they discussed it and she felt he needed to finish school. When he got home he found that Lily was at a movie and his parents were on the couch.

"How was work?" his father asked

"You know," Albus shrugged "work."

"I saved your dinner," Harry noted

"Thank you." Albus spoke sitting down on the couch watching TV

"Al get up that was my spot." James ordered walking into the room

"What? You'll die if you don't sit here? Sit on the other side."

"Albus, get up!"

"FUCK OFF," Albus hollered rubbing his eye

"We are sick of you two arguing, it never ends." Harry huffed rolling his eyes

"Well listen to him, you all think I'm the problem but look to James for once." Albus told annoyed, motioning to James

"You're the crazy one that no one likes," James snorted

"Yeah well, at least people don't like me, instead of just ignoring you. No one even talks to you James. People who don't like me, still treat me with respect. They don't even notice you," Albus sneered and pointed his finger at James and tauntingly chanted "Invisible boy! Invisible boy!"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT ME!" James yelled

"Don't make me hit you!" Albus warned, and then James felt his blood boil, and his head shaking his nerves coming undone, too much, overload, overload.

"It's a good thing you already had a baby, because that kick the balls probably killed all of your future children!" James screamed feeling the hatred and anger leave his body, and the room fell silent to the point that you could hear the electricity in the walls. Harry and Ginny's jaw fell as if a weight had been attacked and their eyes widened, their arms once cross were now limp at their sides "THAT'S RIGHT," James continued, pointing his finger at Albus, "Banksia had a baby, and it's Albus's, he's a father, it even has his and your eyes dad, that's why he wanted the job at Hogsmeade, to help pay for it, the bastard child, and that's why he lost all of the weight and wanted to graduate early, to be with Banksia! And when the whore found out she was carrying the **parasite** Banksia graduated early to hide it from everyone! I saw the sonogram and last week I went into Albus's room and saw the photos from these past months!" James panted, his eyes looked crazed, and Albus felt his blood fume

"Don't call Garrett -my SON-a parasite or a BASTARD and don't you ever call Banksia a whore again," Albus warned, James narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth and pushed his neck forward

"Albus Severus Potter, you, your slut girlfriend and your bastard son who will amount to nothing just like you, have no place in this family or to call yourself a Potter," James hissed and with a cold accusing tone finishing it with "Slytherin." Albus stood there, and yes, he was angry and hurt, but he did the last thing they thought he'd do: not kick the living shit out of James. They all expected it, especially James, but Al's eyes merely twitched and he walked to his room closing the door. Harry and Ginny regained their composure

"James, that was the most disgusting thing, you have ever said." Ginny breathed looking at him, James stood with alarm in his expression,

"Did you not JUST HEAR ME? Al is a father, a teen father out of wed lock and he's disgraced our NAME!" James stamped, Harry and Ginny just stared

"No, James, you have." Lily sneered, no one had seen her there, but she'd watched the entire confrontation. Albus pulled his trunks and filled them with his belongings and took a look around.

"Everyone, go to your rooms," Harry directed

"I refuse, I've done nothing," Lily voiced

"LILY, go to your room your father and I need to talk." Ginny instructed

"NO, you go to your room then," Lily said before walking out the front door, James turned sharply and walked down the hall, they heard his door slam.

"Should we sit or stand?" Ginny asked looking at Harry, and he laughed slightly as they move to the couch.

"It explains everything," Ginny said rubbing her eyes "the moodiness, the weight loss, the heartache and why his grades sky rocketed. It seems Banksia has made the impression on our son."

"No," Harry pulling on his lip staring ahead "it's more than that. Albus was always introverted, it was until he was 13 and was starting puberty that he got so violent. Although James can be a pain in the ass, Albus took a course of action most people wouldn't. He found Banksia, he feels he's found something right, and who knows, I've heard from several people she's lovely, and we already know she's brilliant."

"And the pregnancy?" Ginny posed angled her head to the right, as Harry shook his

"I don't think it was planned at all, that is why Banksia left him right? To save his reputation, but he still felt as if she was gone for good."

"We're grandparents." Ginny blurted and Harry made a face "We're the parent of a teen parent," she chuckled in mockery as she leaned back overwhelmed looking at the ceiling, Harry felt defeated as well

"Should, we ask to see him?" Harry inquired looking at his wife confused

"I, uh, yes?" She raised her eye brow just as confused

"I wonder how old he is," Harry question tapping his lip with his index finger

"16," Ginny replied, her tone of voice drained

"No," Harry shook his head with a laugh "Al's baby." WOW, saying it aloud made all the difference, his 16 year old son was a father. They were both in thought as they went over parts of the argument

_Don't call Garrett a parasite or a BASTARD_

"Garrett," They both answered in unison looking at each other and reflected on it

"_Garrett_," Ginny spoke allowed again, as if testing it out, she shrugged

"I like that, it's simply and nice."

"It's a good name. I have to admit, I am terribly upset with Albus, I can't believe that he could keep this from us, why? Why keep this from us, it's so huge." Harry told shaking his head; he felt Ginny's hand on his back

"I think it's because, Albus isn't close to us anymore Harry. He's the odd one out you know, a Slytherin, introverted and it isn't easy when you have James and other ridiculing you. We haven't been the most supportive parents to Albus." Ginny realized. When she spoke it, Harry and she had become conscious of it and it hurt. They weren't bad parents, not at all; they were wonderful parents but their relationship with their son and their lack of regard of the other ones behavior was in need of work.

"What should we do?" Harry asked putting his hand in his wives

"I think we should wait until tomorrow, let everyone cool off." She sighed

BREAK OF DAY

Ginny yawned stretching her arms upward as she stepped on the scale in the bathroom, glancing down at the number she felt good. 135, a perfect weight for her and she did a little happy dance as she jumped off. She heard Harry moving around the kitchen, Lily was watching TV.

"What are you watching?" Ginny asked sitting next to her daughter resting her head on her shoulder

"I don't care, it's too early." She replied nuzzling her mother, after a few moments Ginny decided that this was a premier moment to speak to Albus now that James had left for work and it was early, just get it out of the way, right? She knocked on his door, and it caught Harry's attention and went to stand by her. Ginny twisted the handle and walked in, Harry turned on the light behind her and they turned their bodies looking around the room. A few posters were gone, his trunks as well, the drawers of his dresser open and empty, and a few other amenities gone as well. Ginny put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment, she looked at the bed which had not been slept in and left, Harry sat down on it.

"How's Albus?" Lily asked staring at the TV

"He's gone Lily," Ginny replied walking to the kitchen, Lily was roused from her early morning daze and she shot up

"He left? When?" she kept on as she moved toward her mother

"Probably last night, after James said those things," Ginny sighed sitting some coffee

Lily grunted her hands in fists with frustration "FIRST he fights with James all of the time, which I can't blame because we always gave him shit, then he becomes reclusive from all of us, then Banksia leaves him and he falls into a MAJOR depressive state, then we think he's been killed, NOW we find out he was a son and is gone, MY GOD it's like an ANN RICE NOVEL!" Lily screeched, Ginny paused and sipped her coffee once more

"Are you done?" Ginny asked with a smile

"No, no I am not. I want my brother back. I don't think that Banksia is a whore or that their baby is bastard. It's unfortunate and they should have been more careful, but they aren't BAD people! Me? I can't imagine having a child until I am 34, but Albus stepped up and tried to help out when he didn't have to, I support my brother and Banksia, she was always good to me." Lily's testimony was enough to convince Ginny, who was deeply concerned but couldn't cry anymore, too many tears lately. Just to damn many.

Lily was pacing around the room in a fret, she was panicked and pale as if she may vomit at any moment.

"Scorpius, we need to contact Scorpius, he'll know what to do, he'll find him, he'll help us," she spoke quickly looking at the floor as she paced

"Lily, calm down, come and eat something." Ginny spoke calmly motioning toward the table, Lily didn't seem to hear her and she continued to ramble. Ginny put her hand on Lily's back soothingly. Ginny had the day off and Harry had already left for work, she rubbed her brow which was tense. This is what her life was like, and it seemed strange.

"I could kill him for not telling us! Him and Banksia, I'm liable to slit their throats," Lily hissed angrily, her face was greasy as she had neglected washing it lately. That neglect had led to many blackheads and a few small blemishes on her forehead and cheeks. But she didn't mind it, who was she to look pretty for? Lily kept happily imaging physically inflicting pain on Albus, Banksia and James, why was this family so prone to violence?

_**Fatherhood**_

Albus groaned sitting up, he looked at the clock, and it was 3:13 in the morning. This wasn't possible, he couldn't do this. He shuffled his feet to the door and closed it quietly, Garrett was screaming and kicking his crib, and when Albus reached in and held him to his chest Garrett let out a coo of relief. Al ran his hands through Garrett's' soft black puffy baby hair, he walked back to the bedroom and lay on the bed, his hands steadying Garrett who slept soundly. Albus was taking a leave at Flourish and Blotts, when he told his boss why he reacted with shock but supported Albus. It was easier this way; he could be at home with Gare-bear while Banksia worked, Garrett was 4 months old and it was September, he smiled to himself thinking that in another life he'd be starting his last year at Hogwarts, but he preferred this to anything. Banksia woke up and dressed quietly, it was 6:10 and she was going to be late, she glanced at Albus and Garrett and took a quick picture laughing.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked feeding Garrett

"I told you, I have a night class," Banksia said frustrated looking around, Al sat down on the couch crossing his legs as Garrett happily sucked away on the bottle

"No you didn't," Al said sadly

"YES, I did. NOW where is my wand?" She yelled making Garrett spit the bottle out of his mouth and start crying

"Have you checked your robes BANKSIA?" Albus spat his face twisted, finding her wand Banksia rolled her eyes and left. Albus was alone at home with a screaming baby and 17. Garrett quieted down and resumed feeding until he fell asleep, Albus placed him in the crib and chucked the bottle in the sink, which it bounced off and landed on the floor, the top popping off and left over breast milk splattering about the floor. He nearly erupted with aggravation; he composed himself and walked into the bathroom stepped into a hot shower, leaving the door wide open in case Garrett cried. The water was steamy and it felt wonderful on his tense muscles; he certainly took his time and enjoyed the sensation of hot water on his shoulders. He stepped out grabbed a towel drying himself and then walking naked to the room where he put on an old Slytherin tee shirt and some boxers. In the kitchen he had just put dinner in the oven when something caught his eye. He leaned back and saw it clearly with horror; someone was in Garrett's nursery. Although petrified he grabbed his wand from the counter and walked toward the room, the figure was standing the corner holding Garrett, whose green eyes peered at him from over the person's shoulder.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I HAVE A WAND POINTED RIGHT AT YOUR BACK! PUT HIM DOWN!" Albus ordered using his free left hand to turn on the light switch. He was shocked to see his mother turning toward him patting Garrett's back.

"MOM?" He said lowering his wand

Ginny sat across from Albus at the table, he finished a bite of his food and she lit a cigarette

"How did you find me?" He asked, Ginny paused looking at him as she exhaled smoke

"Sleuthing. Intense months of sleuthing; he's gorgeous by the way Albus," she told looking at him

"Thank you," he nodded with a smile, she cocked her head looking at him. She'd always been aware of the resemblance but she swore for a moment that Harry was 17 and sitting across from her, she shook it off.

"Dinner was delicious," she commented, Al was aware of his mothers coldness toward him "have you seen Scorpius?" she added, he shook his head

"We do write one another on occasion but he's busy, neither of us can find the time." He told, again Ginny inhaled the calming fumes of her cigarette

"We want you to come home. I want you to visit your father. I want your father to hold you, and see his grandson." She told

"I can't ever live there again." He stated firmly

"Fine, but I want you to visit, tomorrow, 4:00, bring Banksia." She ordered as she got up from the table to leave

"You know, dad works at the Ministry." Albus said and Ginny stopped and looked at him over her left shoulder

"And?" she asked turning facing him

"And he could have easily located me. He's the head of the Auror Department; he has a lot of influence and power. He tracks down wizards for a living! Furthermore, Banksia is training there; he could have effortlessly found her and asked her. I believe she trains only a few levels down from dads own sometimes!" Albus told very flustered, Ginny merely stood with her arms crossed "I don't doubt for 2 seconds that he hasn't known exactly where I've been all this time." Albus finished just before Ginny left, as she approached the door she heard Garrett screech, it was a cry that indicated he was hungry, and she gently closed the door behind her just catching a glimpse of Albus wearily sigh looking down, moving toward the direction of his son. She didn't go home immediately; she caught a movie first, because she had to get out of the mindset she was in. It was a comedy, you know, those ones with the popular skinny American actress caught in some situation that she diffuses with her girly wit and loveable-ness. Some skinny blonde haired blue eyed twit that made women look like idiots- Ginny left the theatre more angry then before, so it was officially past midnight and she was on her way home. She opened the door which angered her because it was unlocked, and saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table, slumped in his seat and his hands in the pockets of his robe which was lazily tied at his skinny waist. His head lifted and his eyes went to her, not angry at all but they were certainly curious. He pushed the chair backward and walked toward her

"Where've you been? I was worried; you weren't here, the kids are at friends houses I was all alone for dinner-

It had come abruptly. Ginny had smacked Harry across the face. HARD. Harry gritted his teeth and his lips pulled back in pain, his head stayed in the position a moment and then he met her gaze and again, even harder she smacked him. It echoed in the room and his left rang due to it being in such close position to the cheek. Again, he looked at her

"You've known all this time, where he was, what he was doing. You could have told me, you knew I was worried, you KNEW IT HARRY! All these months you've heard me lament over whether or not he was safe and sound. How could you Harry? How could you hurt me like that?" She asked- very disappointed and angry. Ginny wasn't about to cry, she was past that. Over the past year she'd shed too many tears regarding her children, it wasn't the time to cry for her now. Harry glanced at her, his cheek turning red. He was angry as well, his lips where pursed together his cheek bones early visible, he breathed in and out through his nose.

"It's complicated." He finally spoke, his hands fists in his robe pockets

"Try me, husband." She advised raising her eyebrow going upward for an instant

Harry exhaled deeply "I didn't want to see him, and I wasn't terrible sensitive to the fact that you did. But I located him soon after he left, and I've kept an eye on him from the Ministry." He explained, Ginny simply looked at him in astonishment

"Who are you?" She asked

"Let's sit at the table," he recommended taking her gently, and with a jerk she took it back

"What exactly were these motives Harry?" She asked again, following him to the table, taking a seat across from her, Harry gazed at his wife.

"It was too much. All we've dealt with concerning Albus. His attitude, his violence, his belligerent antagonistic aggressive nature, and then we find out that we has a baby? That we have a grandchild? Not only did he manage to keep the entire pregnancy a secret but the birth on the baby as well?! I just couldn't do it anymore. I needed a break, WE ALL NEEDED A BREAK."

"You know, I struggle with Albus just as much. And with James and with Lily, and yes, Albus is difficult, but many of the things he gets upset about are founded reasonably. If James were one of my brothers I'd probably smack him around, but you know what, that is partially our fault. James was our first, our oldest, and you never had parents and I had brothers and you know what? We let him get away with more than he ever should have. Let him talk to people in tones he shouldn't have and let him meddle too much in other people's affairs. Lily is an intense follower; she does what her friends at school instruct of her and THAT SCARES ME TO DEATH AS WELL." Ginny ranted, Harry looked at her, again his lips pinched together nearly looking like he was going to pucker up to kiss. His hands were on the table, one flat, the other tapping its index against the wood, he looked up at his wife who was now standing.

"Sit down Ginny,"

"Harry, I-

"SIT. DOWN. GINNY." He ordered, and she did so

"I did as I saw fit, I am the father, I am the husband, I am the man of this house and while I live under this roof, I shall do as I please!"

"Harry, listen to your-self! You are the father you swore and hoped that you'd never become, and now you are the perfect embodiment of the man you once feared-the cruel cold father and the angry spiteful husband!" Ginny spat getting up so fast that the chair was knocked to the floor, Harry moved with speed and pursued her, grabbing her by the arm. Ginny coiled around pushed Harry back but he had a firm grip on her shoulder

"Listen to me," he said gritting his teeth looking at her, he repeated it shaking her a bit

"Let me go," she winced grabbing his hair in his hand and together they were both slowing down, until they stood still, all they could hear were their heavy breathes going back and forth. Although Harry no longer had an intense clutch on her shoulder, his hands rested there; Ginny on the other hand, still firmly had his hair her grip. They stood there, in the hallway, their eyes closed. It wasn't in unison but Ginny pulled Harry toward her by his hair and he made a slight noise before she harsh pressed her lips to his. She grabbed the collar of his robe and dashed toward the bedroom pulled him with her and then throwing him at the bed. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and started unbuttoning her pants, kicking her shoes off she walked toward him and pulled the belt of his robe toward her watching it slide through each loop as the front of his robe fell open. She was surprised and pleased to see that he had been naked beneath his robe, which was now only slightly open a few inches revealing the center of his chest and abdomen, all the way down to his navel and the dense hair below that and in his pubic region. Harry was naked and Ginny jumped on him, her underwear the only barrier between. He kissed her neck just the way she liked it and she found elation in her eagerness for rough sex. Making love was wonderful, but all couples- married or otherwise will tell you that every now again, the aspect and action of just fucking was amazing as well. You know you love each other and now let's just fuck hard without any _I love you_s'.

Frustrated Ginny sat up still kissing Harry and shimmied her underwear off and with a toss of her leg they went flying through the air, she jumped on top of Harry feeling his cock slide in. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair and her hips moved back and forth. He loved it when she took the lead, he could just lay back and admire her; but Harry also LOVED oral sex, both giving and receiving.

**Every bet I've made**

It was intense, it was angry, and it was powerful- it was make up sex. Harry moaned rolling over; Ginny was like a rock beside him. Her breathing deep and heavy, her hair just as disheveled as his own as she lay on her stomach, her head facing away. Harry threw the covers off and walked naked to the kitchen; a rare occurrence indeed. Lily was at a friends and James wouldn't be up for hours. Although Harry was happy to be a father and husband, and had everything he ever wanted. Even if he argued with his children and they fought like rabid dogs at times, he was happy about it. So many times in his youth he just wished he had parents to yell at or siblings to bicker with, and here he was 43 years old, naked in his kitchen smoking a cigarette- oh yeah and a grandparent. Serves him right, well serves Albus right. He thought of Albus's empty room and remembered the day that he was born. What a wonderful moment when his children were welcomed into this world, their wonderful faces. People say that we enter this world alone and screaming and that's how we leave it; Harry found that bullshit. You enter this world leaving someone ironically, but that person is working to get you out and give you life and you certainly aren't alone. Harry looked around his kitchen and saw the light of morning that been alive for a few hours now. His daughter was at a friend's house, his wife was fast asleep in their bed, one son was sound asleep, safe and sound in his room while the other son was somewhere in the world raising a small child and was a child himself. Harry took another puff of his cigarette and choked back a tear. He popped his neck and poured himself a cup of coffee sipping it slowly, when, to his own horror James was walking into the kitchen opening the fridge and glancing inside, his eyes puffy from the morning. Without making eye contact James walked back to his room and over his shoulder said

"Mines bigger," and burst into laughter as he closed his door, Harry chuckled to himself and appreciated the light moment between them. Every once in a great while James would prove that he was likeable slightly by showing his humor, but it was a rare occasion; James thought that as the oldest and as a **Potter**, he had exhibit sternness, masculinity, pride and contempt- and as a **Gryffindor **he demonstrated all the characteristics in possibly the most negative light. Harry and Ginny had once laughed when Ron noted that if they'd all have gone to school with James- they wouldn't have liked him at all and Fred and George most likely would have pranked him and he definitely would have been jinxed by students. Harry felt awful speaking of his son that way and it made his guts hurt; but in speaking the issue it made him feel better and helped to clear his mind from the fog of despondency, because regrettably it was the reality. Ginny had woken up and only wear a wife beater and underwear feel

**Banksia **

Holding her breath as she plunged under the bath water and surfaced rubbing shampoo into her hair; getting the back and scrubbing behind her ears, grabbing her back scrubber rubbing soap onto it feeling its soapy bristles go over her back. She finished cleaning the back of her legs as she realized that she was completely clean, and the feeling made her sad. The whole reason she'd gotten into the bath was to stall going with Albus to his parent's house for dinner; Banksia shuddered at the thought of being within 3 feet of James and Mr. Potter, she found them so unpleasant. She stepped out and grabbed her wand and held it out as warm air dried her off, she flipped her head downwards and blow-dried her hair, with her wand, it might sound funny to you but it was incredibly sufficient. She flipped her hair over, puffy and crazy looking it was. She wasn't dressing to impress and she minimally put it into a ponytail; walking into the living room she saw Albus standing over Garrett who was in his carrier.

"Look Banksia, look at how adorable he is!" Albus gushed beaming, Banksia stepped back realizing how switched their roles were.

"Here, you go and take a hot shower and I'll watch him," she spoke tickling Albus's side

"Are, you sure?" He replied confused

"I can watch him I'm his mother aren't I?" She retorted angrily looking over her shoulder at Albus who rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. She glanced down at Garrett who fidgeted in his carrier; Albus had dressed him in some fleece one-piece baby outfit, complete with lambs and other farm animals. She heard the water running from the bathroom and Garrett started screaming, she picked him up and tried to soothe him and felt like a failure, Garrett continued to scream in her arms, he wasn't used to her and it made her sad.

"Here, let me." Albus said casually walking from the bathroom his arms outstretched, his thick black hair sopping and flat against his head, a towel around his waist.

"It's alright, I think he just needs to get used to me." She spoke quietly, Albus nodded and walked to the bedroom to dress. She tried once more to offer her breasts to Garrett and he finally took it, just as Albus was asking if she was ready to leave.

"Sure, let's take the car." She spoke

"You don't want to take the Floo network I see," he noted grabbing the keys and the carrier as they walked to the car.

"I'll sit in the back so when he's finished I can just put him in his car seat." The ride to his parents' house was arduous. The motion of the car scared the hell out of Garrett, which was funny because most babies find it soothing- not Garrett. They even tried switching spots with Banksia driving and Albus holding him, but it didn't make a difference. When they finally arrived at the house Albus nearly jumped from the car and ran for the door, but Garrett quit crying as the motion had stopped. Ginny was standing on the front steps smiling but could tell from their faces that something was wrong, perhaps they had been arguing. Her eyes caught sight of the small sleeping infant with soft black baby hair slumped in his carrier that Banksia held with both arms. They sat down to dinner, with Garrett asleep in the living room, Lily, James, Scorpius, Banksia, Albus and Mr. and Mrs. Potter all quiet as they ate.

"So, why did you name him Garrett?" Lily asked breaking the silence, trying not to stare at Scorpius

"After my father," Banksia replied taking a drink of milk

"He's very pretty," Scorpius complimented smiling, Lily blushes, even though the accolade was not meant for her seeing him smile made her insides flutter.

"So, Scorpius, are you returning to school?" Albus asked

"No, same as everyone private tutoring because my dad hated the idea of me being 19 and just finishing school," he explained

"I can't believe that! You won't be at school with me?" Lily exclaimed sitting up slightly, then looking around embarrassed and taking a seat, Scorpius sat stunned in his chair

"Lily, I didn't know you wanted to return to Hogwarts, I thought you wanted to resume your personal lessons." Ginny spoke surprised

"Oh, I, wanted to return for social reasons you know, have a look around at the new building…" she spoke her words trailing off

"Only if Scorpius was there," James teased and Scorpius turned RED, Lily looked down in terror at her food. Although she felt terrible about it, Banksia was relieved that the evening wasn't focusing on her and Albus.

"James," Scorpius said turning to him and pointing his finger upward "you are rude, disrespectful and that was TOTALLY uncalled for." He finished and turned back to his food, a slightly smile cracked on Lily's face

"SEE, ALBUS. Why can't you respond like that with reason and composure instead of blatant violence?" James smiled mockingly, Albus rolled his eyes

"As opposed to your two-faced coward ways James?" Albus asked, and James bit his lip with angered and then smiled

"Tell yourself what you have to James."


	10. Never really over

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(I do not own the song "I Grieve" by Peter Gabriel and I used it without permission)**_

_TIME AFTER TIME_

Albus could hear Garrett laughing. He was 2 years old and running around the house playfully, it was almost bedtime and it was a Sunday evening in September. Albus had just finished his NEWTS and OWL's and now was eligible to take a job, but the Ministry wasn't his interest,

"I think I'll concentrate on Flourish and Blotts," he told from the couch, a pen in his mouth going over some papers, also keeping an eye on Garrett

"REALLY? You want to be hired help forever?" Banksia asked from the kitchen, now was the time to tell her, Albus set the paper and pens down and picked up Garrett. He walked into the kitchen and waited for her to notice him

"Down," Garrett said pushing away from Albus, who ignored him

"They've left me the store." He smiled, Banksia looked delighted

"AH! That's wonderful!" She clapped as bubbles from the dishes went about; Albus stepped forward and kissed moving Garrett to his hip.

It was when Garrett was down for the night that Albus had walked up behind Banksia and taken her ear in his mouth, what a wonderful feeling. They married last year and since then things had lightened up considerably, they were more happy with each other instead of their usual bickering from the stresses of parenthood.

"Albus," she spoke kissing his back

"Yeah?"

"I want to be buried in our field." She said, he gave her a strange look

"You planning on something I should know about?" He asked

"No, I just, realized I want to be buried in our field, in our spot." She told sleepily, Albus ran a sluggish hand over her face, hoping that day was a thousand years away.

"So Scorpius and Lily are in love," Banksia noted looking for her blouse, Albus nodded as he stretched

"I know, they want to marry immediately." He laughed

"You think they will?" she asked over her shoulder

"Nope," He shook his head "they'll continue to have sex and then maybe get pregnant and marry. Or they won't get married for a while; actually I think they'll live together for years before they marry."

"I agree, Scorpius was too horrified from watching us have Garrett to young, Lily told me he won't do anything unless they used at least 3 contraceptive charms." She laughed

"Ugh, don't talk to me about my sisters' sexual life." He moaned with a life

"Why not I talk about our to her,"

Albus only shook his head with a smile and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He'd only been underneath the running water for maybe 3 minutes when he heard Banksia opening Garrett's door and singing to him happily, and then the house shook violently. He grabbed the shower wall for support.

_Was that an earthquake? _He wondered washing the shampoo out of his eyes, he realized that earthquakes don't come in jolts. He washed as much soap from his hair as quickly as possible

"Banksia, you alright?" He hollered and then heard Albus shrieking as if he was just catching his breath; he grabbed a towel and ran to the nursery pushing the door open. Garrett was standing in his blue fleece PJ's with his hands together crying, looking around bewildered, when his eyes found his father reached out his arms to be consoled. Banksia was laying face down the carpet, her hair strewn all around her. Albus let out a scream, he moved past Garrett who turned himself to his father with his arms still outstretched, screaming hysterically; Albus knelt beside her and rolled her over see that her eyes were open and at the ceiling. Albus patted her face and felt for a pulse: nothing. He started chest compressions while trying to sooth Garrett, who watched, his small hands still clasped together as tears rolled down his face.

"It's alright Garrett, mommy is going to be fine," he panted breathing into her mouth; Garrett was standing in the doorway screaming where the carpet was dark from the large amounts of water on Al's body dripping onto it.

"It's ok Garrett, don't worry, its ok baby." Albus told and Garrett had stumbled over to him resting his head on his father side, his head bobbing with Al's CRP motions.

10 minutes had passed and Albus felt his body collapse on her chest. He was screaming so loud it was frightening Garrett even more, whose face was red from the distress of crying so hard, he was coughing and gagging to from the intenseness of his tears. Albus hoped to his feet scooping Garrett in his arms and ran to the kitchen to contact the Ministry.

Agatha Anders sat at her desk in the Aurors Department, it was her first day and she was feeling nervous and determined. Suddenly a message popped up, her boss Harry Potter- the head of the department was standing next to her; he gave her a nod of encouragement.

_Hello? Someone has come into my home and killed my wife! I need someone here right away!_ She jumped a bit; a man was on the phoning clearly crying, along with the unmistakable screams of a toddler.

"Alright, what is your name and address?" She asked trying to stay calm

"Albus Potter, Two-Zero-Zero-Four-Eight Erickson Drive," he cried, she felt her bones go to ice and her eyes lifted upward to her boss, who was as white as a sheet. Just before he hung up she heard the young man soothing the small screaming child. Mr. Potter was already running out of the office and she quickly followed, so did Emergency Services.

When Harry had arrived at the house, he opened the front door and walked in; he saw Albus sitting on the couch holding Garrett close, in a towel- the shampoo bubbles still in his hair. Garrett was just settling down now, but his face was still very red and his eyes a bit swollen.

"Where is she Albus?" Harry said calmly, "ALBUS!" He yelled when his son didn't respond

"In the nursery," Albus cried squeezing Garrett who nuzzled him. Harry opened the door and saw Banksia lying on her back, her eyes wide open. She was in her bra and a pair of jeans; she was still getting ready for work. Calvin BuDandes from Emergency services entered the room and examined the body; he looked at Harry shaking his head.

"Killing curse," he breathed

"How long has she been dead?" Harry asked

"Probably 15 minutes, the bruising on her chest is no doubt from CPR," he told motioning his head in the direction of the living room to Albus. Agatha Anders stood quiet in the corner and was stunned. Her first day of work and she was being called to her boss's sons house.

Harry had walked out into the living room and sat down next to Albus

"Go finished your shower, I'll take him." He spoke prying Garrett out of Albus's arms which Albus merely crossed until his father urged him to go. He only washed the soap out of his hair and stepped out grabbing his robe. He recounted for them how he'd stepped into the shower for only a moment when the house shook.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Agatha asked and the young man, who looked about 16 or so, his wet black messy hair, sitting in his robe, was in shock. He only shook his head

"Do you think that this was self inflicted?" She asked and he came to life with anger

"DID YOU SEE A WAND IN HER HANDS?" He snapped, when her boss who was his father, calmed them both

"Albus," he whispered taking his sons hands "someone came into your house, and murdered Banksia while she was holding your son. This is a very angry crime, to let a dead woman fall to the ground dropping a toddler. Albus, who had bad blood toward you?" Harry asked leaning in

"I don't know! I can't imagine who would kill her!" Albus yelled getting up from the table and walking away, Harry stood quickly and grabbed Albus's hand whipping him around and taking him into his arms. Albus cried into his fathers shoulder and felt his father rubbing his back

"Oh daddy," he cried "she's gone."

I Grieve

Harry had taken Garrett to home for the evening while Albus made preparations, calling the funeral home, and then making a special request. Scorpius took it the particularly close to his heart as he had grown close with Banksia, and though Lily was hurt over the matter, Harry wondered if she was crying because Scorpius was. James retreated to his room to be alone.

"It doesn't EVER END!!" Ginny screamed slamming her hands down on the table, but little did they all know that their troubles regarding Albus's life were officially over.

In the weeks that followed Albus had refused to hold a burial. Instead he was intent on buying the land from the farmer. He sat with him on his porch, divulging the details of why he wanted to buy the land

"How old are you son? He asked leaning forward

"I'll be 19 in July."

"And your son?"

"2 in May," he breathed, the farmer looked shocked slightly

"And your wife, she was, murdered?" He asked sadly, Albus spoke of it; the farmer looked both heartrending and angry.

"Murdered while holding a baby, that's beastly." He spat

"The land, she, wanted to be buried in a specific spot." Albus reminded, the farmer paused

"This here land has been in my family for 600 years. All 1000 acres, I've intended for my son and my grandson to inherit it." He told

"I don't want it all Joseph, just a patch."

"How much?" Farmer Joseph asked, Albus shrugged

"What you believe is fair." Albus commented

"I'll have to think about it,"

"That's fine,"

"I thought about it, 30 acres, in the spot you want. But the wheat around it will be harvested." Joe spoke, Albus nodded

"That is more than generous."

It was in 4 months the house was built and Albus hadn't known it, but he inherited a lake when purchasing the land. Mostly wheat was in the acreage but there were trees sprawled out like the one Banksia loved so dearly and 25 acres out there was a lake that was surrounded by them with lush grass. Apparently there were somewhere around 12 lakes in the entirety of the land, much larger and more beautiful, so Farmer Joseph wouldn't miss this one. The 3 men grabbed their shovels and walked toward the tree and in the spot Albus loved so dearly they began to break up earth. Harry, James and Albus were bent over and sweating. Together they were all digging Banksia's plot, tomorrow her funeral would be held. Harry was brought to visions of himself at Shell Cottage, digging Doby's grave. And now he watched his young teenage son digging his wife's grave. James was silent, only his breathing apparent as he dug. It had only taken 2 and a half hours when the plot was perfect.

"See you all tomorrow in the morning." Albus waved and lifted Garrett into his arms and went inside. Harry and James had Apparated home. Taking a washcloth Albus wiped Garrett face and hands clean, he struggled in the high chair but stopped the moment Albus had put food before him. Al's eyes went to the empty plot beneath the tree; the headstone was going to be delivered the next morning. Banksia had always wanted a morning burial, she hated afternoons usually…

The unfeeling goodbye

(_I grieve _by Peter Gabriel begins playing)

Albus didn't feel that it was appropriate for Garrett to be there, he'd left him Jeffen Unbeak who agreed to watch him during this delicate time. It was a beautiful service; the Gordon Abbington gave the eulogy, as he was a trusted friend of Banksia's. Albus sat in front gazing at the maple coffin that had been stained dark and tastefully, flowers strewn around it. He had a hard time believing that Banksia was inside of there, and she was dead- dead. Rotting. Decomposition. Putrid. Decay. Putrefaction. He'd been struggling with the idea for months now; BANKSIA WAS DEAD. It always seemed to him that she'd come walking in through the door at any given moment, you know? Like she was out for groceries or had to work late or Lily and Scorpius were arguing and she needed a shoulder. When the coffin began to lower into the ground Albus felt his body jump forward a bit, as if to stop it, stop the coffin because they were wrong, she was alive inside and she would have died a horrible death if he hadn't have stopped it; but he felt his muscles relax as rationality sunk in. His father put a hand on his shoulder, as did his mother. Scorpius was crying into Lily's shoulder who was staring at the place where the coffin had been as it had now reached the bottom. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood a few people back watching regretfully next to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Hannah didn't know Banksia but she knew Albus and thought the entire ordeal was devastating. Albus stood and was joined by Scorpius and Lily as they filled the hole with earth. Albus had imagined that as dirt fell onto the casket and filled it up, that it was filling up the void in his being now. He imagined what it sounded like from inside the casket, the little thuds of earth….


	11. At the platform

**note: Right, so no one likes this story and it's hella unpopular but I am going to finish it, regardless (shruggs).**

**Chapter 11**

**Wish you were here**

_(Wish you were here_ by the Vitamin String Quartet begins playing, tribute to Incubus)

"GARRETT!" The words rang through the air and Garrett shook violently from his day dream as his father pounded on the door "Come on, we have to leave soon." Albus barked from the other side of the bathroom door. Garrett felt a pang of relief. He looked forward to leaving to Hogwarts. His fingers were as prunes- which he loved, as he drained the bathtub, dried and dressed.

"WOULD you calm down you NUTTER, always running around screaming and yelling!" Garrett barked back bringing his trunks into the living room

"Don't talk to me like that." Albus warned, Garrett crossed his arms and then spoke

"I wish mum was still alive you probably would be half as mean as you are; always yelling, always on edge." Garrett told in a cold and unemotional voice. Albus looked at him- the words burned his soul like flame does rice paper

"Is this how you want to leave? Arguing me with?" Albus snapped turning to his son

"Do you have to scream and yell ALL the time? Always in a hurry you are, screaming doesn't make anything go quicker." Garrett sneered

"We must hurry; Grandma and Grandpa are seeing you off. You're their first grandchild to go to Hogwarts."

"And I shall enjoy being rid of your cruel and manic personality." Garrett spat as Albus wrapped his arms around his son and they Apparated onto Platform 9 ¾, judging by Garrett's last remarks Albus wasn't sure if he was destined for Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. As long as he wasn't a Hufflepuff- he'd always seen them as pussies. His trunks arrived only moments after them, Harry and Ginny walked toward Garrett hugging him. They spoke and then the bell rang

"That'll be the warning, you better go," Albus told putting his arms out for a hug, but Garrett frowned and then turned to leave. Albus drew his arms back very hurt. Garrett only made it 6 steps when he paused and then turned around running at his father crying. Albus reassured him that he'd be fine and that he'd write soon.

With watery emerald eyes Albus looked back at his father and boarded the train, Harry, Ginny and Albus waved as it went around the corner. People pointed and stared, there was Harry Potter and his 27 year old son who had just waved his 11 year old off. Albus wiped his eyes and looked at his parents who smiled. It was odd thinking that in 2 years when Garrett boarded that train for his 3rd year at Hogwarts Albus would only be 29.

A few weeks later Albus joined his parents and siblings for dinner. Lily and Scorpius were sitting close together and James his girlfriend was huddled together as well. So here was Albus, sitting literally by himself getting looks of pity, which he hated.

"So Al, have you met anyone?" Ginny asked, as she always did. He dreaded the question, the last 8 years the answer had been "NO", and Albus often wondered if the next 8 or the rest of his years might be a "NO."

"Nope," Al replied rubbing his head "you know what ma? How about this: Instead of you asking me all of the time, when I do meet someone, I'll tell _you_. So until then, there is no need to ask me every time you see me." Al huffed

"Ok, fine, no need to bite my head off!" Ginny spat and they both smiled and each other and laughed

"It must be nice having Garrett at school, getting more work done." Lily spoke, Al gave it a thought. Actually, it wasn't nice, he hated it. He truly hated it.

"It's dreadful, I miss him terribly. He writes about 3 times a week now; I'm worried he isn't making any friends." Al sighed, and for a moment he caught Scorpius's regretful eyes. Since Scorpius and Lily had become serious, his and Al's relationship had disintegrated. They hadn't sat down and had a real conversation in nearly 5 years, and it killed him everyday. He often wondered if Scorpius was bothered by it as much- but he imagined the answer was no.

"I was just reading about how well Flourish and Blotts is doing because of you!" Jill squealed. Jill was James girlfriend; she was very lovely- as lovely as she was plump- so you can imagine that she was very lovely. She was a muggleborn from Bristol and was 5 years James senior; she was very kind, sweet, mellow and generous- the exact opposite in many ways from James.

Mom was very fond of Jill actually, as in many ways Jill reminded her of her mother and even grandma Molly had noted the similarities in personality herself. Yes, Jill had a temper when she needed one and often put James in his place, which is actually exactly what he needed. As for Lily and Scorpius, they'd both been going strong for nearly 9 years and showed no sign of engagement or marriage. Albus knew that they'd have at least 5 children before they ever married; it wasn't something Albus thought on infrequently but when he did he usually put great amounts of energy into it. Although the wizarding world had changed greatly, it was still frowned upon to have children before marriage, hell even sex before marriage- while everyone had premarital sex they all pretended they didn't. In fact, many people that Al had gone to school with still thought of him as "Harry Potter's teens son's child." It was wild to think that after all this time; most of the wizarding community thought of him as some reckless teenage parent!

"So, how is the store?" Harry asked, Albus was quiet for a moment

"Currently we're under renovation, but we'll be open for business in February." He told, Albus noticed that it was mainly his parents who asked him questions, and that everyone else just sat and ate quietly.

"That's nice." His father returned, Albus felt heaviness in his chest

"SO," he began loudly as everyone's attention went to him "I doubt it's always this quiet and awkward when you get together for dinner; do you all keep your tongues for me, or has everyone grown this quiet over the years?" Albus asked, James, Lily, Scorpius and Jill were all red faced; Harry and Ginny looked away in the awkward moment.

When no one replied, Albus simply threw his napkin on his plate and left. He felt that heaviness course through him, consuming him like it always did. He sighed heavily as Apparated into his home and turned on the TV- his favorite muggle invention. For the past 8 years Albus would have ups and downs- sometimes throughout the day. He'd be alright and then BAM- he'd feel this sinking feeling, a horrible mixture between deeply depressed and physically exhausted. He'd thought of getting help for it, but was too proud.

Being a lonely, single teen father had taken its toll on him, and his family had cast him aside like he was some burden they didn't care to carry on their backs anymore. Albus imagined that regardless of what his father had done, and all of his achievements since Voldemort died, that the reality of his youngest son being a teen parent was always lingering with people and of course they wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon.

Despite the fact that Flourish and Blotts was closed, Albus had amassed such a wealth from running the place that he opened up two other shops. A tea parlor that served lunches as well named Adelia's and Jack's outfitters, a store with casual fashions for the everyday wizard and witch, aged 12-100. In fact, Albus had done so well for himself that every year for the last 5 years he'd been named one of Britain's top 30 eligible wizarding bachelors.

Albus was quite embarrassed by the entire ordeal but when he saw that James was beside himself with jealousy it made Albus's head swirl with smugness and victorious glee, so it wasn't so bad. In fact, his mother had sent him the article from Miss Witch Monthly

_When you hear the last name Potter, you probably think of Harry Potter, the boy who lived and all that stuff that comes along with his incredible life. But we're talking about Albus Potter! The hero's youngest bad boy son. You probably remember all of those years ago when young Albus's fathered a child American born witch Banksia St. Scare and ironically, a relative of Voldemort. After being married for a short time Banksia was killed and Albus has been a single father since and amassed a wealth with those brains to go along with his brooding looks! Albus's has been running Flourish and Blotts for some time now and really made a money spinner out of it. He's recently opened up Adelia's Café, a popular hangout spot for wizards and witches of all backgrounds and ages, and Jack's Outfitters, supplying the wizarding community with hot and classic trends._

_Albus operates these stores in own time and once commented that, "work takes a backseat to my son." HE'S A FAMILY MAN LADIES! This year, Albus tops our list at number 2, in previous years he's steadily held the number 5 and 4 positions, respectfully maintaining number 3. It's only a while until he's number 1!_

Albus looked over the article again and then at the picture of him that accompanied it, he looks rather brutish and maybe even standoffish- did he really look like that? He couldn't deny it though, women and girls had blushingly asked him to sign the article as they picked up their books for school; and apparently people bombarded his family with questions about him- especially James.


	12. The Return

7/7/11 7:30 pm West coast

The Return

Albus closed the door to his home and entered the kitchen, putting the kettle on for some tea. But when he walked into the living room he stopped in his tracks. A familiar face staring back at him, not smiling, but merely staring.

"What's happened?" Albus asked curiously and calmly

"Puh," the man puffed "something unfortunate has to have occurred for me to pay a visit to an old friend?"

"Draco, why are you here?" Albus asked setting his wallet on the writing desk

"I wanted to see you. I've thought about you everyday. I miss having you as a friend Albus. What happened to us?" Draco asked leaning forward

Albus swung a chair around and faced his old friend

"You began courting my sister, falling in love with her, spending your time with her; I became a teen father and had a family to take care of; then we grew, and went into our own trades." Albus told matter-of-factly

"I believe the temperature just dropped in the room, the ice in your tone has a way of doing that." Scorpius told

They stared at each other

"I won't take no for an answer, we're becoming friends again. I miss you. I miss Garrett."

"Surely you have Lily to keep you informed and in good company."

"Why are you so cruel to me?" Scorpius pleaded

"You're just as guilty for us ending as I." Albus told

"What? Surely you've confused yourself. You always lived inside of yourself, but when Banksia died no one and nothing existed outside of Garrett and procuring a future. You never once thought to ask a very willing and good friend for help." Scorpius told, he was shaking a bit and a tear fell down his face.

"Now now old boy, this is not the moment for tears." Albus told

"It's the perfect moment for tears. I understand you had your obligations but you abandoned me." Scorpius spoke

"There is no accusation there," Albus admitted, " but you cannot judge my circumstances. And perhaps it was for the better. For me and my child, I need to be alone; my entire future was wiped clean and I had to start anew.."

Albus poured them both a hot cup of tea and they sat at the table with their legs crossed and their bodies reclined, two boyhood friends now grown men who were reaquainting.

"What are you doing now? Still at The Ministry?" Albus inquired

"Oh yes, I am getting my certification in Diplomacy from your aunt, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Grandfather spent the rest of the family fortune buying his way back into Society after the fall of You-Know-Who." Scorpius told

Albus closed his eyes and nodded

"And your father and mother?" Albus went further

"Father worked in the Ministry for some time, but is now taking care of grandfather, don't worry, we're all still at Malfoy Manner." Scorpius assured

"Yes, well, that was to be expected." Albus noted

"And what of yourself? You're in the papers, your on the radio. I hear advertisements for your stores! Infact, for a man of such enormous means you live quite modestly." Scorpius noted turning his body to look behind him around the house.

The Townhouse was quite nice but standards, but for someone of Albus's wealth it was well below him. Lovely dark oak wood floors, off-white walls and shiny if not slightly dusty wood-paneling throughout.

"Banksia and I lived here together. I am not quite ready to part with it." Albus admitted, Scorpius pursed his lips together.

"Oh yes, and there is your place in the country?" Scorpius quickly changed the subject

"Quite nice, yes it is."

"Which does Garrett prefer?" Pressed Scorpius

"Garrett does not care about either really." Albus told

"And how is he in our old Alma Mater Slytherin?"

"Quite at home, I suppose." Albus

"Does he write often?"

Albus was silent

"Yes, it seems to be the only time he realizes just how much he loves and misses me."

A very vulnerable moment indeed.

"He loves you Albus." Scorpius assured

There was a long silence

"On a lighter note, are you shagging anyone?" Scorpius asked with bright eyes, a bit of tea escaped his mouth as Albus chuckled

"Uh, I try to keep Albus away from all of that. Also there are lots of Gold-diggers."

"Yes, but there is some fun in going out once in a while."

"I have a son," Albus argued silently

"You've had a son for years," Scorpius told exasperatedly getting up from his chair, "but when was the last time you had a friend?" he asked staring into Albus's emerald eyes.

Albus opened his mouth, and made the movements to answer, but nothing came out, except little squeaks of air.

"As I thought old man." Scorpius spoke

"And what of you?" Albus asked looking up sharply, his brow furrowed, he was angry, but Scorpius had anticipated this

"And, what of I?"

"Where've you been these years?"

And now it was Scorpius's turn to be angry

"You think I am stupid? That after all these years I don't understand how your brain works? After Banksia died you SHUT DOWN and SHUT EVERYONE OUT. Had I attempted to to be your friend I would have been enemy number 1. You would probably have had suspicions of my kindness...wondering what I truly wanted. I knew I had to wait, and wait and WAIT for you to be ready to enter back into a friendship. I have missed you, every-day for YEARS. I've dreamt of you, of OUR friendship reinstated. Don't forget Albus, I lost not only my best-friend but a God son as well." Scorpius seethed

Albus put his head in his head in his hands and took a silent and private deep breath.

"Can't deny anything...I have been terribly selfish with myself and my child," Albus admitted, "but I have to protect him you see...for he's the only one I've got left." Albus explained, his emerald eyes glowing.

Scorpius's frozen blue eyes were unflinching

"No Albus...not the only one." Scorpius told crossing his leg

"I don't know what to say." Albus spoke

"Well it's been years of silence between us so you best fill it with something." Scorpius smiled,

Albus smirked

"Do you remember, how Professor Longbottom cringed our first in Herbology because we so looked like our parents, and to see 'Malfoy and Potter' paling around with Wolfsbane was "otherworldly". Do you remember?" Albus prompted, Scorpius searched his mind

"I do," he nodded "I do." he looked down and bit his lip "your uncle Ron was so against me having any contact with a member of the Weasley/Potter family. I never understood why an adult would feel the need to be cruel to a child he'd never known." Scorpius reflected, crossing his arms bitterly

"It's your countenance. It's my countenance," Albus shrugged "they cannot look beyond it, they see our parents and do not see that which is inside: us."

"Well put friend, but it is his misfortune and ignorance,"

"Oh, believe me Scorpius, Uncle Ron has been accused on ignorance his entire life. You could have really gotten back at him by dating his daughter, well, my cousin Rose."

"No thank-you. I am not interested in taking up profession as a Lothario." Scorpius smirked

"Dinner in London old pal?" Albus offered, Scorpius smiled and grabbed his coat.


	13. Sunday 8 O'Clock

Sunday 8 O'Clock

The sound of the closing rang through the shop as Albus absentmindedly smacked his lips. It was October, and had been a very good day business wise. It was getting overtly chilly, even for Great Britain. He caught his reflection in the mirror and noticed just how much he looked like his father: and how much at times he'd hated these moments. His hair, as a child had once been jet black like his dads, but now was a faded dark brown with medium brown patches, but his eyes were still a brilliant, emerald green like his grandmothers and his fathers. At the front of the store, which was to his side, he heard the sound of something scratching on the glass, but instinctively he knew that no-one was there, and yet he looked and jumped a bit to see a woman standing in the store at the front door, as if she'd just passed through it. Curious; considering that the building had an anti-theft charm on it, which did not allow anyone other than himself to Apparate into the store...

"I'd tell you we're closed. But that would be redundant, since you're aware." Albus announced walking around the cash-wrap to face her. She was oriental, with dark brown eyes, jet black hair that was set in a bob, and light skin, you know...how Asians usually look, except she was about 5'10. Her expression was blank.

"Albus Potter I presume?" she spoke with an German accent

"None other," he said raising his brows

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she spoke rather sadly

Oh my God GARRETT! Albus paniced

"No, your son is safe for now...but your wife Banksia...she was murdered." she told sadly

Albus paused puzzled

"Yes, that was quite some time ago." he told

"The Ministry and Officials are still on the bench about what really happened that evening, but after reviewing the case file, crime scene photos and notes, I am quite certain that she was murdered." she told still saddened

Albus was completely taken aback. He pinched his eyes shut and jerked a bit with disbelief

"Wait..what? How did you get into the Ministry of Magic? Where is all of this coming from?"

"Think about it Mr. Potter: Banksia Heathenrow-St. Scare was one of the most powerful and talented Witches of her generation and pedigree. She was the child of extraordinarily gifted Dark Wizards and those gifts were passed down. Then, one evening, she is taken off guard and killed? I don't think so." she shook her head

Albus thought about it, it had never made sense to him either, but at the time he'd been too distraught to challenge the reality and with time, came to accept it.

"What is going on?"

"In 1998, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle was defeated by Harry Potter, your father. But it didn't end there, his follows scattered to the winds and took their families with them. There is a whole department within the Ministry bent on finding these remaining wizards, Banksias' mother and father were only two of them. It was just half-bloods that were targeted by Death Eaters, how many innocent muggles and whole muggle families were obliterated by Death Eaters? Banksias' parents have ties to several of these "mysterious" muggle deaths. Around 1999, wizards began turning up dead in accidents...non-magical accidents, you might have read about these accidents in the paper and thought nothing of it, except that these wizards and witches have had direct ties to Voldemort or are the children of some of his Death Eaters and strong bonds with Dark Magic."

She explained

"Who, are, you?" Albus silently, but strongly demanded with a clenched jaw

"My name is Isabelline Wrist-Write," she told stepping forward "and my both of my parents were pure-bloods who supported Voldemort, and were murdered 17 years ago." she said seriously

Albus had wide eyes, held up his hands and stepped backward

'Crazy woman, I don't know how you got in here...I don't want to know...my father is a famous man, yes...and maybe I could arrange for you two to meet or something, but-

"I came from the Ministry, Mr. Potter. That's how I was able to Apparate in here." she told

"Tell me who you are and don't lie, there aren't many 50 foot Asian women walking around the Ministry." Albus warned

She furrowed her brow

"My name is Isabelline Wrist-Write, 17 years ago, when I was 13, my parents were murdered. I was sent to live with family in Germany, where it was safer. I now work in the Ministry."

"Which Department?" Albus inquired, crossing his arms, he was wearing a taupe cable-knit wool sweater, but he had chills

"Muggle-Wizard Relations." she explained

"That's a very tolerant career path for the child of Dark Wizards." Albus noted

"Yes, well," she breathed "because of my status at the Ministry, it's easy for me to access Cold Case files on "mysterious" wizard and witch deaths. Especially on files like Banksias which are now considered closed." she explained

Albus's arms dropped to his side

"No, it's still under investigation." he told, she looked remorseful, but interested

"No Albus, they stopped looking for her killer about 10 years ago. But personally, I think that they just aren't looking at the right people."

Albus shook his head

"My wife,as a dark witch, but she was not evil. She was a loving wife and mother, and I cannot understand how that should impede finding her murderer."

"What I can't fathom is how someone like Banksia or my parents, COULD have been murdered."

Albus was hyperventilating, but he regained himself

"And my son, Garrett, you said he was _safe, for now_. What does that mean? Should I take him out of school and leave?" Albus asked almost in a panic

"No," Isabelline spoke harshley "I've been working too long to have my cover blown. I believe that whoever is behind these murders, as justified as some of them are, is working within the Ministry." she expalined

Albus went white

"Merlins beard, you think it's a Auror..." he breathed

"I'm almost positive it is." she told


	14. Scorpius

**Scorpius**

The mood was set, the weather outside was chilly, and the fire was roaring and the champagne chilled and the dinner nearly ready. Most wizards and witches had hired elves or used magic to cook, but Scorpius had always prided himself on doing it manually. A soft but fervent knocking drifting from his front door to the living-room, he looked in the mirror, blew himself a kiss, winked and ran his fingers through his hair.

"My darling you're early! You just couldn't stay away from my loving and passion, I think I'll skip dinner and have my way with you right now!" He laughed opening the front door, only to find Albus. They were both frozen in shock, Scorpius was wearing only silk boxers and matching robe.

"Oh...I," Scorpius began, Albus blinked slowly, his mouth slightly ajar "I think you were my girlfriend...who is your sister..."Scorpius said slowly. The door slammed shut and a moment later he reappeared fully dressed, his face blank.

"Won't you come in, old friend?" Scorpius said, moving aside from Albus, hanging up his coat

Albus turned to stare at his friend, Scorpius blinked

"Normally, because of the weirdness, I'd go, but you need to hear what I have to say." Albus told. Scorpius lead him to a small sitting room and they sat down opposite the other, Albus recounted meeting Isabelline and her research into the Ministry, as well as Banksias' murder, and her certainty that someone within the Ministry, most likely an Auror or ex-Auror was behind it.

Scorpius sat in his chair staring, in disbelief. Scorpius was struggling with something, and after a few moments, finally found his voice.

"Now...you know that I know that your father loves you deeply...but, we both know that as the head of the Auror Department, he must have some knowledge of it, and sparing you these details he must have felt were in his best interest..."

"Yes," Albus noted carefully, nodding a bit "I have even considered that perhaps he involved somehow with her death."

Scorpius looked mortified, and if he'd had something in his hands, he certainly would have dropped it

"You can't say- NO! He would never!" Scorpius stammered in shock

Albus's emerald eyes met his friends freezing grey ones

"My father, spent the first half of his life obsessed with Voldemort and running from him, avoiding being murdered. Over 30 years ago, Voldemorts' killing curse, that was meant for my father, Harry, rebounded off of my fathers spell and killed him. Even though it's been so long, my father is still obsessed with Voldemort, albeit quietly you see. And as a young child, sometimes I would stay up late at night, and I'd hear father and my Uncle Ron, in the kitchen discussing Voldemorts' followers and supporters who'd evaded capture. Don't you get it? The Ministry is still hunting them down..."

"But, this vigilante Muggle you speak of..."

"Yes, Scorpius, this Muggle, he or she, could not have information about our world unless a Witch or Wizard had indeed helped them. While I don't believe that the Ministry is directly killing off dark wizards, I do believe that an Auror, Ex-Auror, or someone within the Ministry has indeed gone, rogue." Albus explained

"I'll be right back." Scorpius exhaled

"Where are you off to?" Albus asked confused

"I can't make love in this frame of mind. I have to cancel on my girlfriend...erm...your sister." he told leaving.

Albus relaxed in the chair and curled his lip: YUCK.

When Scorpius returned he was wearing a black turtleneck and black slacks and shiny black Italian leather shoes, designer of course.

"Don't look at me like that, I paid for it all myself." Scorpius admonished, he was tapping the tip of his want in the palm of his left hand, methodically, thoughtfully, he was staring out the window into the blue/gray night.

"I never mentioned it Albus because at the times I did not see it relevant, and oh how relevance can dictate our lives, yes? Now I see how important it is to mention it to you, now more than ever." Scorpius spoke

"You've got my attention, friend." Albus said listening intently

"Six weeks ago, I was returning home from Diagon Alley, when I was accosted by a person of unidentifiable sex, do you remember?"

Albus nodded

"They'd only demanded my wand, and when I refused, they attacked me, physically, not something most wizards knew, but what puzzled me more was that they knew me by name." Scorpius told

"What are you saying?"

"It's not only me that's been attacked Albus, whoever it is, is attacking the children of those with dark wizard ties, first Banksia, who's to say how long it is until Garrett is attacked?" Scorpius told, Albus stood at once.

"I can't just go barging into Hogwarts, whoever is committing these crimes, is doing so with skill, they'll know immediately that we're onto them, and they may attack my child or someone with haste and fervor!"

"Quite old man," Scorpius commented "that is why this weekend we are making a trip to Hogswarts, you're Garretts father, and I his God-Father, we have every right to visit him, we'll warn him and lay down a protection charm. You're especially good at those." Scorpius said admirably

And he was right. Albus had a 12 inch Ash wand that was meant for Charms work, especially protective qualities; no one had ever broken into his store.

And Scorpius? A 14 inch Cherrywood wand, meant for levelheaded thinking and spoken spells, especially what he was like.

Something occurred to Ablus and he slapped his head

"MERLINS BEARD!" Albus roared, Scorpius turned in his direction with surprise

"The candles, the dinner, the roaring fire! You're proposing to Lily!" Albus gleamed "Scorpius Malfoy, my best-friend and now: Brother in law!" Albus did a little jig and then stopped "Oh! But I've ruined the entire thing! You've sent her away." he said in horror. Scorpius looked both annoyed, confused, bemused and a little more annoyed.

"Dearest chum," he began carefully with an exhale, putting an arm around Albus' shoulders "I can see what would draw you to that conclusion," Scorpius noted looking around at all of the details that could bring one to think such a thing "but Lily and I, as much as we love each other, have no plans to marry...perhaps, ever." Scorpius admitted, Potter looked almost wrathful

"And what, you'll keep my sister as your concubine? Is she not pure enough for you?" Albus asked almost mockingly

Scorpius had a face of stone

"Dearest friend, you turn against me too soon," Scorpius told with an icy air "your conflict is best taken up with your sister, Lily. Indeed, SHE is the one who is intent on not marrying. Resisting my proposals, and they have been manu. She is unmovable in her ways to stay as we are: Committed Lovers who have all of the freedom in the world. Lily does not feel the urge to become a wife, mother children and then stay at home with them as your or my parents have. She's highly independent, and I do not wish to become the kind of person that forces her to deter her passions. Just as it is sinful to cage a beautiful bird; it is as much a sin to cage Lily. Like the bird, her heart would quiver and break, with the longing to be free. And as you see, I cannot, and will not encourage a union that neither of us need, to know, that we shall always be together."

Albus stood, embarrassed on himself

"I'm my fathers child, I jumped to conclusions...I apologize." he spoke hurriedly

"Yes," Scorpius agreed "something I wish you'd learn to at least try and control."

Albus looked exhausted

"How am I going to explain all of this to Garrett? I am 26 years old, with an 11 year old son...I mean...ugh." Albus told rubbing his eyes

"Nearly 27 mate," Scorpius smiled giving him a nudge "and you own 3 successful stores and was named one of the Daily Prophets most eligible wizards. You got your girlfriend pregnant young, you married her, she died, you raised the baby by yourself and then became successful financially, if this were a muggle movie, it would win one of those golden statues awards." Scorpius told enthusiastically rubbing his friends upper arm

"And now the sentimental friendship music plays," Albus told sardonically

"No old chap, this is real life." Scorpius assured.


	15. Garrett Plays

Garrett Plays

Albus woke up to a normal, British gray morning. It wasn't terribly cold for October, and it was unusually dry; the townhouse, flat- whatever was warm and overly comforting feeling. He lay there for a few moments, and sometimes, like right now, the otherside of the bed felt a bit heavier, like she might be asleep next to him. His eyes went to find her, and as it had been for the past many years, she was not there. The view was the same when he woke up, the light came in through the windows, the smell was the same in the room, but she had gone, and took nothing with her, well, that was not entirely true...she'd taken many things...and he wouldn't dare name them, they were for no one else, but them.

The breakfast was filling and the shower did not only clean his skin, it lifted away that dreary fog in his head and chest, and the hot water soothed away the tenseness in his shoulder.

Albus looked at his face in the mirror as she brushed his teeth and gargled. When Garrett was a child, and would be in the other room, playing and laughing, Albus often imagined, actually hoped that Banksia was there with Garrett, and that is why she was not with him, but that just hurt him too much, and he found himself deeply depressed and would often have to hide himself away from Garrett, because he worried too much when his father cried; and so Albus let go of the fantasy that hurt too much, and some of that hurt lifted.

Death is always that friendly reminder. When you have a memory, Death reminds you that they are gone. When you see an old photograph; Death reminds you that there will be more...when in your minds eyes you see their smile, Death smirks and raises a brow and reminds you, that there will be no more those, either.

His hair still wet, and wearing only a towel, Albus set down the Daily Prophet on the table and stared out at the grayness, but it was ignoring him, as usual.

_Make sure to bundle up yourself as well as the kitties! Mittens and all! It's to be a dry, cold day so grab your scarfs, pea-coats and mittens!_

A memory of Garrett the first Fall that Banksia had passed. Dressing him in his little sweater and hat, watching him play in a fresh mountain of leaves the neighbor had just raked, but he was so adorable, the neighbor didn't even mind.

He pulled a medium brown wool sweater over his thermal, paired it with a scarf and brown corduroy pants, with brown shoes.

He heard a knock on the door, and hollered for Scorpius to enter.

"You could have used Floo Powder." Albus told

"Yes, but it leaves my clothes all sooty. Also I could have Apparated, but you have an Anti-Apparation Charm on the house. Also I was feeling quite muggle today." he spoke quite seriously. Scorpius had rather loved Muggle Studies in school.

Scorpius was wearing a cable-knit, ribbed wool turtleneck with hemmed cuffs and blue jeans and Italian leather brown shoes.

Albus always dressed to the Nines, it didn't matter if he was going for a walk or going back to Hogwarts.

Although he'd been to Hogsmeade countless times, it always struck Albus how much the place never changed too much. Maybe a new store, here or there, but the main places from his memory still in place.

There were not students in town this week, as it was a Tuesday and they were in class. They approached the school and were met by the Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall.

"I believe you'll find your son in the music room." She told

"Head Mistress," Albus spoke touching her arm "what is Garrett like?"

Minerva had heard the question countless times from other parents. What is my child like? How are they in school? Do they have friends? What kind of person are they becoming?

"Mr. Potter," and it occurred to her, she said those words four generations of Potter men, James, Harry, Albus and now Garrett, who was so unlike any of them.

"He's quiet, doesn't start trouble. Very gifted in his studies, kind to other students, liked by many. But lonely. And not from having no friends Mr. Potter, loneliness comes from inside, our inability to connect with ourselves."

"Oh well, ok, thank you." Albus spoke walking on, Scoprius patted her back and nodded

Albus stood in the door of the music room, at the end Garrett was sitting at a Harpsicord playing some tune he'd invented himself, Albus knew this because he played it often.

"I have two more movement until I finish," Garrett told, slightly looking over his shoulder, he stopped " but I suppose those movements can wait." Garrett spoke as he stopped playing and turned on the bench to stand and face his father and god-father. He expression, was blank.

He didn't seem 11 years old, he seemed ancient, and bored, and all-knowing, or so Scorpius thought.

"Father, Uncle Scorpius what brings you here?" Garrett asked with coldness and formality.

"Come here son," Albus spoke and started to walk toward his son, Garrett was stone

"And what on earth, would that accomplish?" he asked

Albus exhaled in exasperation

"Fine, then as any parent would, I shall come to my child." Albus walking toward his son and hugged him. Albus merely put a hand on the small of his fathers back. Albus kissed his sons hair and knew that he had been out, perhaps playing, perhaps walking, for the scent of cold, wind and greenery were upon his child.

"Have you received my letters?" Albus asked

"Of course."

"Well you haven't been writing me, so I assumed maybe you hadn't."

Garrett looked up at his father and smirked, it was a manipulative kind.

Albus grasped his sons shoulders and shook him a bit, the shake took the character Garrett was performing under right out of him.

"What is the means of this? Garrett demanded

"Garrett, why are you behaving so coldly to your own father?" Albus demanded, Scorpius watched with interest and the means to intervene should he need to

Garrett struggled, his mouthed twitched as he fought the urge to speak, but whatever was to be said, won the battle and made its way out.

"I'm only behaving how I am expected too!" Garretted erupted breaking free of his fathers grasp, the tears flowed freely.

"What?" Albus and Scorpius inquired in unison

"Oh you're young but you aren't stupid," Garrett spat "They don't even call me Albus Potter here, not the students, they refer to as Albus Heathenrow-St. Scare," he cried "the grandson of Dark Wizards and the son of a Witch who was known for her cruelty." he sobbed "What? You think people forget?"

"Why would someone want to hurt you like that?"

"I don't think they all know it's hurtful. My mother was a cruel and viscious woman, the sins of the father, right?" Garrett sniffed

"Your mother Banksia was not cruel, Garrett." Albus spoke in amazement

"Well, not cruel to everyone," Scorpius interrupted "she certainly had her enemies, but they...usually deserved it." Scorpius spoke, realizing it was not welcome

"Son, your mother, it is true, was the daughter of very Dark Wizards, and while she herself knew Dark Arts, she not practice it. It is not what you know, it's how you practice what you know son. She had incidents at first with people, but she came from a different environment where that was the norm and learned to conform her cruel ways. Inside your mother, was an incredible ability to love and look past the flaws in others and see them for who they truly were, something she taught me to do," Albus spoke, he was kneeling once more before his son, holding his hands

"No, I don't believe it. Uncle James says that you two were just two prats who got pregnant young and you had to stay together, so grandpa Harry sent you away with me." Garrett sobbed

"What?" Scorpius screamed

"No, no, no," Albus spoke slowly shaking his head "Your mother and I fell madly and deeply in love at a very young age, and yes, we were not always careful, but when we learned that we were having you, you were so welcome in our lives! We were overjoyed, we both had the money to take care of you, and we wanted you, because you came from us both! Your mother, taught me how to love, and be loved Garrett, and even before we met you in person, she and I loved you so deeply." Albus explained, a tear falling down his father, Albus and Scorpius were sobbing.

"My mother loved me?" Garrett sobbed

"What? Yes," Albus told, so amazed Garrett could believe otherwise

"Then, why did she go?"

"Oh Garrett, she didn't "go", Garrett she was murdered, she was taken. If she's had it her way, she would had died a very old woman, probably a great-grandmother. She never wanted to leave, she was 18 years old when she was murdered, that's only 7 years old than you are now! She wanted to stay, someone took her from us." Albus explained placing his hand on his sons face, Garretts' cheeks were as red as beets and hot.

"But who would take her?" Garrett begged, Scorpius had walked up, kneeling beside his friend and his god-son

"I don't know Garrett, but I am going to find out." Albus told


	16. Findings

**Findings**

Albus slumped down in the booth at The Three Broomsticks. Scorpius looked around quite disdainfully.

"At least when we get a food born illness we can sue," he noted

"What? You don't like it here?" Albus asked

Scorpius met his eyes quite seriously

"The last I ate here was with you, when we were 13."

"Fine then we'll leave." Albus shrugged

"No, no!" Scorpius hissed quietly "we're already sitting, we'll have a drink and then we'll go some place in London, worthy of our money." Scorpius told and then ordered two Dragon Whiskeys, which were hot and sweet all at once.

"What are you feeling? Exotic cuisine, muggle or wizarding fare?" Albus put in, Scorpius did not appreciate being made fun of.

"I don't care if you're tired, so am I. But after that sob-fest it's got me good and hungry, for REAL food." Scorpius told, it was only 12:03 having lunch then?" asked the red-haired waitress with the Scottish accent

"No, just the whiskey," Scorpius spoke giving her the total and a tip

"What shall to toast to?" Albus asked holding up his drink

"To fathers and sons, uniting once more, a bond that shall never be broken." Scorpius told at once, he'd probably had it planned all along. Albus knocked back the whiskey and felt saliva fill his mouth from the sweetness and the burn. His thoughts went to his own father, someone he seldom spoke to.

Scorpius licked his lips and wiped the tears away, Dragon whiskey did that to you. Their eyes met.

"All right, let's leave." Scorpius said at once and they got up to go, they were about halfway down the road and wrapping their scarves around their necks when Albus heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"It's sweet really, you two." the voice said, Albus turned to face Isabelline, Scorpius turned partway, his eyebrow raised and his expression offended and befuddled

"Pardon me Miss?" he spoke and turned to face her

"You take care of each other, and Garrett. Most men, in wizard and muggle cultures can't express what you two without feeling that their masculinity will be challenged." Isabelline smiled

"Oh, well this must that woman from the Ministry." Scorpius spoke. Normally when Scorpius greeted people for the first time, he was usually personable, kind and overly charming. Not now, he was stern and closed off.

Isabelline smirked at him

**Sie machen Annahmen schnell junger Mann**

You make assumptions to quickly young man

**Es ist keine Annahme, ich weiß, wie diese mit euch Ende Hexe.**

It is no assumption, I know how this shall end with you, witch.

**Das sind kühne Worte für den Sohn d Enkel von Männern und Frauen, ein Mörder unterstützt.**

Those are bold words for the son d grandson of men and women who supported a murderer.

**Und Ihre Aktionen sind furchtbar fragwürdig für eine junge Frau, die er den Eltern unterstützt.**

And your actions are awfully questionable for a young woman who supported he parents.

**Als ich älter wurde mir klar, was sie waren, weiß ich nicht schuld, wer sie getötet, aber es ist immer noch falsch, egal, wie gerechtfertigt, Hexenmeister.**

When I grew older I realized what they were, I don't blame whoever killed them, but it's still wrong, no matter how justified, warlock.

**Wenn ich heraus, dass alle**s** über Sie falsch ist, und dass du absichtlich meine Freundin oder Patenkind in Gefahr ausgeliefert zu finden, werde ich dich töten. Ich verletze dich mein Schatz, verletzt dich.**

If I find out that anything about you is false, and that you've intentionally delivered my friend or godson into danger, I'll kill you. I hurt you sweetheart, I hurt you.

**Sie werden?**

You will?

**Ich dir weh getan, das Vertrauen, dass.**

I hurt you, trust that.

Albus stood quietly, Scorpius was completely quiet. He's forgotten that while he himself had taken American Muggle slang as a foreign language, Scorpius had focused on 7 comprehensive years of German. Isabelline grew up in Germany, but what had made her think that Scorpius spoke German? In fact, what had made her know?

"Ok, what just happened?" Albus asked

"Oh, I was just laying down some ground rules with our little Isabelline here." Scorpius told

"Did you have to do it in a language I don't understand?" Albus asked playfully, and it lightened the mood

"Don't worry, he's loyal, overtly so, Mr. Malfoy your animagus wouldn't be a dog would it?" Isabelline smiled, Scorpius did not

"Right, we'll we're all civilized adults, lets go somewhere a little more not outside in Hogsmeade." Albus suggested

"My place," she told putting her hand out, Scorpius and Albus touched her arm and Disapparated.

Isabelline's flat was about as simple as it came. There was nothing remarkable or unremarkable about, it looked normal, but not so normal that he might be suspicious, but Scorpius wasn't just looking, he was studying looking for places where she'd made mistakes, something that might give her away.

"Please Mr. Malfoy," Isabelline smiled "search through whatever you like, I've nothing to hide."

"Says the person in the film who has the most to hide."

"Mein Haus ist dein Haus." she smirked over her shoulder, Scorpius rolled his eyes, they followed her into her office. On her table was a snoglobe, she held it in her hands and walked to the center of the room, and held it upside down, and though the glass did not break, contents began flowing from it and filling the center of the room. A desk and photos, documents and such.

"Dark Wizards, the families they've destroyed, members of those families that survived and who might be culprits." Isabelline spoke as she looked over years worth of work. Their eyes went on photographs of witches and wizards with red marks through, either dead or in Azkaban.

"What about missing Wizards?" Albus asked

"There are no missing wizards, many have been murdered, albeit in different countries, so it wouldn't exactly come up in the Daily Prophet." she told, Albus nodded

Draco's face was red, Albus looked up to see Draco Malfoy pictured, as well as Scorpius's grandfather Lucious

"Why is my father considered a culprit?" Scorpius was containing his anger

"Does the Dark Mark still not grace your fathers arm?" Isabelline smirked

"He was barely 16 years old. It was done to him against his will." Scorpius told

"Is that what he's had you believe?" Isabelline smorked again, if this continued, all wands would be out and something bad could happen

"I'm with Scorpius, his father Draco was spared a trial because he was considered a minor when he was initiated into joining the Death Eaters. He never killed anyone, he couldn't even carry out an assassination on Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape had to carry it out, on Dumbledore's orders of course." Albus explained, his hands up in peace, without removing her eyes from Albus's, Isabelline waved her hand, and Draco Malfoy's once young face disappeared.

"But this doesn't mean that I'm finished here." she told, she was talking to Albus

Oh shit

"There's valuable information within the Auror Department about who has committed these crimes, I need to get closer, I need a reason to be in there." she explained

"So put in for a fucking transfer," Scorpius spat

"I did," Isabelline told robotically "and I got it. But now I need a reason to get close to Detective Auror Potter, I need Albus Potter. I need to be his." she said

"No, nope! NOT-GONNA-HAPPEN!" Scorpius announced waving his arms

"I don't think of you that way, and I don't think I can put my heart in it to make it official. Plus, us? Our of the blue?" Albus told

"It wouldn't be so out of the blue, about 5 months ago I broken into your store and took a few hairs from your brush in the backroom, I made Polyjuice potion and hired an actor to pretend to be you. I've been seen with "you" around town. In the gossip section of the papers, when they spoke about the "mysterious" woman you were seen with, it wasn't just fumbling ties an attempts to get readers, that woman was me." Isabelline told

Scorpius and Albus were dumbstruck

"Albus old chap is you smacked her in the mouth I'd never hold it against you."

"A full confession of breaking the law, identity theft, and here you are, smiling all cock like."

"Wouldn't Banksia be all proud?" Isabelline smirked and giggled, and it was the last straw.

Albus turned on his heel and left, Scorpius slammed the front door:

Muggle-style.


	17. Invented

** Invented**

Everything was going in slow-motion, Albus was walking briskly through a now crowded street in Diagon Alley and all the time, Scorpius followed right behind. The door to Albus' house slammed and he turned to see Scorpius, his face white from the cold and cold. Albus on the other hand, his flesh was flushed, pink and reddened and wind burnt.

"I don't need a babysitter." Albus asserted rolling his eyes, Scorpius delicately unbuttoned his coat and hung it up

"Sometimes, I can see how in the past it would have suited you, but no, you certainly don't." Scorpius admitted

"You think she's right, don't you?" Albus asked, actually stated with a puff of annoyance.

"And wrong, she's also wrong. I think that," Scorpius said slowly, "that she has to do something wrong, to do something right."

Albus blink incredulously

"Charade, put on a master charade?" Albus burst waving his arms about in the air

"She'll be good at it mate," Scorpius assured "her entire personality here in England is a lie. She knows what she's doing, I don't doubt much that she can get your parents and everyone at the Ministry to fall in love with her. She just needs to remember to be honest with us, and nothing bad will happen...to her." Scorpius spoke with such a serious and dark tone. Scorpius, who Albus had known nearly all of his life, was the most un-dark human he'd ever known.

"She's invented her entire life here, why not let her invent her way into my life?" Albus scoffed walking into the kitchen, he waved his wand and some cider began heating on the stove.

"And mine," Scorpius added, offended. Albus turned to him in confusion. Scorpius rolled his eyes "dear sweet friend, she'll be inventing her way into my life as well! I'm apart of this every step of the way. Also, we'll be allowing her get close to members of your family, and intimate circle."

Albus blinked and smirked out of one corner of his mouth "Scorpius...you ARE my intimate circle."

Scorpius put his hands in his pockets and looked down laughing, Albus joined. And soon the laughter got more and more intense until the two were sitting on the kitchen floor, mugs of warm cider in their cold hands.

"What if, she really is evil?" Scorpius asked, a fat tear building in his right eye from all of the merriness

"Oh what? You mean like if she's a psycho and tries to murder us?" Albus offered, Scorpius nodded, Albus stared off into the distance imagining some great battle

"I suppose we'd have to fight her off."

"So long as she stays away from Lily, you and Garrett I'm quite for an assassination attempt on my life. I can handle myself, I handled myself with Banksia." Scorpius recalled quite happily

"Yes, yes. Oh," Albus breathed with glee "Banksia would have hated Isabelline," he hissed from laughing so hard

Scorpius waved his free arm about in the air, imitating Banksia putting hexes on Isabelline. Albus sat his mug on the linoleum clutching his gut as he slumped down. He wasn't even making noise he was laughing so hard.

The laughing quieted off, and the two sat in silence watching the kettle move across the kitchen for more tea.

Scents of apples, nutmeg, cinnamon, cloves and cream had perforated the entire house, the sound of heavy and tired breathing was like a metronome, always keeping pace.

"You think," Albus began, pausing taking a sip of cider, because his voice, just like Scorpius' was hoarse, "that if Banksia were alive, that we'd have had more children?" Albus asked, and then he puffed at himself "Hell, in todays world, would we even still be together?"

Scorpius ignored the last part for a moment, and thought deeply

"I've often wondered about this myself. Especially with Lily and me. If we'd had a child young, would we still be in love? Lovers? Together? Even able to tolerate each other? And I can't say, well actually I CAN, being quite psychic-

"Bullocks!" Albus smirked nudged his friend; Scorpius' eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I am one of the few people to ever pass Divinity with top- NO, PERFECT MARKS." Scorpius reminded, Albus rolled his eyes and nodded, encouraging his friend to continue

"Anyway," Scorpius began "I believe, and not for the sake of pleasing you, or because of the jolly evening we've had tonight; I believe that you and Banksia would have had another child within a year after Garrett's birth. In the visions I'd had, I saw that it would have been extremely unexpected, and your parents and myself would have been quite annoyed with you, but you two, like you always did, would have made it work. And then around 22, a daughter would have come, and she would have looked just like Banksia, but you two wouldn't have gotten along too well. And then at 25, 28, 29 and 33 all sons. 36, 39, daughters and at 45 fraternal twins, a son that was a replica of your father like you, and a daughter that is unclear. You and Banksia were meant to have many, many children, and this whole amazing life that would have taken you around the world. I started writing all of this down when I felt the spark of fate between you two, and it came true, down to Garrett being born. You see mate, I knew that you two were going to be together before you did. But when she was murdered, I didn't know that she had died, but I knew something had drastically and mistakenly been altered. Banksia was not meant to be murdered, that was just an unfortunate example of how people with good intentions that ruin whole futures. I am not saying that Banksia dying was good, you know I hate it too, but whoever did this, thought that murdering a 17 year old teen mother in front of her child was better than this young woman living- and isn't that kind of psychosis almost amazing?" Scorpius spoke as if in a trance, Albus was quiet "But when she was killed, I entered some sort of plane, and I saw the future I've just spoken of, swirling and falling away from me, I reached for it, and grasped for it, but it just got further away, until it was gone. I was so glad that I had written it all down."

"And you never told me, all of this?" Albus asked looking away, half not believing his friend

"Because it would have done you well to hear it?" Scorpius spoke defensively

"I don't believe it." Albus said, crossing his arms, Scorpius watched his friend and leaned in

"I know what I saw was true, just I know that you had intended on naming you three of your future children Matilda, Jack and Harry after your father. Something you never even told Banksia." Scorpius told carefully. Chills went down Albus's spine.

"Just remember: take my hand, and stay close. We're a new, happy couple, that is affectionate but still a little awkward. We have to keep them thinking that yes, we've probably fooled around, but never really fucked yet." Isabelline directed, Albus took her hand and they Disapparated to his parents home. She didn't hesitate to drag him to the front door. Some neighbors waved, smiling at Albus, now all grown.

Isabelline knocked briskly, but gently on the front door. Albus's mother opened the door, she looked delighted to see them both, as if they'd been there a thousand times.

Meeting his parents went over well, Isabelline was a natural; but Albus took a bit of humor unto himself. His parents, especially his father had sent his adolescence dealing with phonies and pretty much saw through her act of "impress the parents", but his mother Ginny was a bit more tolerant. Scorpius and Lily arrived on time, Lily of which was interested in meeting Isabelline.

It was amusing, Scorpius was quite curt to Isabelline, and his father Harry? Polite, yet gently dismissive and crisp with Isabelline; and James was all questions for Isabelline. Why the accent? Why was she Asian with that accent? BLAH BLAH BLAH. Scorpius was moving his mouth at the dinner table, shaking his was holding in his laughing so hard.

"After Isabelline had departed for the evening, with a small but convincing kiss. Albus retired to his old room and of course, his parents had still left everything as it was. Whether it was innocent excuses of being busy and occupied with other things, Albus, James and Lily all known that it simply was that they were not use to not having to be parents 24/7. Albus slowly sat down on his bed, and smirked at a poster for Slytherin House Cup. Posters for movies with Muggle Cinema and it's stars, photos of him and family on vacation. He hated noticed his father in the doorway.

"You're mother and Lily have headed out," Harry Potter told his son, "I've just finished cleaning up in the kitchen."

"Oh," Albus said with surprise coming back to reality, "I wish you had mentioned something, I would have lended a hand." Albus told rubbing his neck

"Hmm," Harry though "I thought after all of the coxcombry you would need a break, maybe even a drink." Harry smirked; emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes.

"Yes, she can be quite foppish when trying to impress people." Albus admitted

"I'm sure she has her merits son, after all, you brought her here to meet us." Harry told sitting down on James old bed, across from his son. Albus smiled at the comment

"Yes, she has cupidity when it comes to pleasing others; not a trait I have ever cared for." Albus thought out loud

"Neither have I," Harry agreed, some old memories of his teenage years flashing a bit "but then, neither does anyone in this family really."

"It's so late, I may just stay here." Albus commented to himself

"Won't Isabelline be missing you at home?" Harry smirked again, Albus was shocked, and embarrassed. He held up his index finger, his jaw agape looking for a defense

"I will have you know father," Albus said "that I do not chase after lose women. I have not gone to bed with Miss Wrist-Write, just as I have not introduced her to Garrett."

Harry was chuckling at his son

"Albus, don't apologize, you're nearly 27 years old. It wasn't common for your mother and I to marry so young, most people in our generation had quite a bit of fun! Sleeping around and such." Harry told

"Dad, what on earth would you know about being free and single to mingle in your 20's? You were a virgin when you got married, and then you had three kids by 30."

"Doesn't mean we didn't have fun." Harry told, raising his eyebrows

"Oh, no!" Albus moaned covering his face. Harry roared with laughter, "Father," Albus said in seriousness "it's about twelve years to late to be having the sex talk with me, why now?"

Harry put his tongue in his cheek and narrowed his eyes playfully at his son

"Because you're letting me, Albus. I couldn't get near you when you were young. You wanted nothing to do with this family. Especially mom and I, I suppose I am just making up for lost time." Harry told, and he sounded hurt.

Harry watched his sons face go icy and his eyes go dead. He'd had that expression to the world, and nothing could touch him.

"Believe me, you deserved it." Albus spoke lowly, it was only meant for Harry and Ginny. And Harry admitted, they'd even too much leeway to James...

A few moments after Albus spoke it, the room and atmosphere became light once more.

"But do you even like her?" Harry pushed once more, Albus laughed

"I suppose it doesn't matter much what I like does it now?" Albus smiled looking around

"Well Scorpius couldn't have been icier."Harry noted, Albus nodded

"So, do you think you'll get serious with her?" Harry asked

"Don't know, dad. I won't force it, but I won't run from it. Garrett isn't exactly in need of a mother, but he wants one. Well, he wants his mother, Banksia. It's impossible, but he claims to have a memory of her." Albus said, snickering at the absurdity of it. Harry looked sad

"What is it?"

"Don't know," Albus shrugged "he won't tell me."

"It was much the same for me son," he told "I am sure that whatever memory Garrett has, it was something someone else experienced and he's fashioned it to fit him. Let him have his memory. He needs to know that he has his father." Harry told looking into his own emerald eyes.

Albus saw himself from the day before holding his son in his arms.

"He does dad. He does."


	18. Opened

**OPENED**

Lily grunted loudly and set down her wand. It was disturbingly sunny for a day in October in Great Britain; she could hear the wind in the leaves, the branches slightly scratching the glass. She gazed down at the cauldron, which was empty because she had to start over, again. It wasn't any ones fault really. It was her own, she'd had a hard time concentrating lately and it was beyond her why that was.

She'd only had a half-day at work and had an annoying conversation with some women on her way out. It started pleasant enough, exchanging hellos, how was everyone, the peculiar weather, and then they brought up the question: When was she getting married.

But that didn't bother her, she was asked that quite frequently, it was Sarah Wholeman, a woman whom also worked in the Department of Mysteries with Lily.

"Married?" Sarah scoffed "To whom, Malfoy over in The Department of Magical Transportation?" Sarah added in disblief, a young woman, Alba Dean, who was the daughter of one of her fathers old friends, had always been unusually kind, came to Lily's defense.

"Why Sarah, whatever could you mean? Scorpius holds a very good job there and is advancing quite steadily. He may very well be the head of the Department one day." Alba beamed. Lily felt relieved. Sarah smiled

"Oh, Lily is playing coy now. I meant, that, she can't legally marry Scorpius because, Scorpius Malfoy is Lily's fourth cousin." Sarah told, her eyes a joy. All of the women were quiet. "Yes, her aunt Hermione so fervently declared all pro-pure blood laws null and void, and inbreeding was one of them. It is because of Inbreeding we had disasters like Bellatrix LesStrange." Sarah told

Minnie Finnegan, who was arm and arm with Alba Dean turned stone faced, and met eyes with Sarah

"I think it's best if you leave Sarah." She spoke assertively, and affronted, Sarah Wholeman left. But the damage was done, and Lily found herself running for the Floo-Network.

Merlins beard it had never bothered her before! But hearing it like that, yes, yes it was unbearable. She and Scorpius would never be able to have healthy children, and she would never carry a pregnancy to term, she'd made sure of that twice, and though Scorpius was disheartened, he knew it was for the best. They both knew that they could never marry and be happy with themselves, it was only a matter of when it was time to end it. And for this Potion? She had NO IDEA what she was brewing, normally Lily was quite adept at Potions but now...this was too much.

You'd think someone who worked in the Chamber of Love would have a better way of understanding it, or at least dealing with it, unfortunately not. Sometimes she was really jealous of Albus and James. James was so selfish and aloof to all but him, to James he'd never hurt a soul, but that was because he refuse to admit it. Albus was so in control of his destiny; when Albus didn't like something, he made sure it wasn't in his life anymore. And he loved his son Garrett so desperately that he'd cross the earth for him; and Banksia? Well he loved her so deeply, that there wasn't love for any other woman. And she knew that Isabelline was probably more of a physical distraction for her brother, and-

"Well, you look awfully occupied." Scorpius breathed as he entered the room

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Lily asked, confused

"Half-day, budget cuts, remember?" Scorpius spoke kissing her neck. It always struck him how different Albus's Townhouse was and Lily's Cottage was. Lily's cottage was located in the cliffs of Cornwall, it was white on the outside and also on the inside, with a lavender trim, it was springy, open and airy, whereas Albus's house was closed off, dark and kind of messy. Lily's cottage had super-polished wood floors.

Scorpius was rummaging through the fridge, and Lily regurgitated what had happened between herself, the women and Sarah. Scorpius stood up and scratched his chin. He was upset and annoyed. He closed the fridge and met her eyes. His eyes were a ice-blue, but he was all warmth; and Lily, just like her mother and grand-mother had Chocolate brown eyes, but they were empty, and tired, and wanting out.

"It's that time, isn't it? When we part ways." Scorpius spoke

"It's over Scorpius, whether we had married or remained as we are now, it would have ended."

"I can't help but imagine, the life we would have, could have and can still have together. If you weren't so intimidated by our status-

"As cousins, Scorpius?" She said softly, he licked his lips

"Not that long ago, it was common for most Wizards and Witches to be related somehow." he defended

"Scorpius, that was amongst Pure-Bloods, and horrendous genetic and magical abnormalities occurred."

"It wouldn't with us," he spoke "our children wouldn't have been."

"We can't be sure of that." She breathed, exhausted

"And you made DAMN SURE we'd never find out." He hissed, Lily's face dropped incredulously

"You're the one who agreed that terminating the pregnancies was the best thing to do," spoke firmly

"You were 17 years old!" Scorpius huffed "It was your final year of study, we both knew that it would kill your mother and father. And we certainly couldn't hide it from them the way that Albus and Banksia did." he breathed, his face was red "Just because we were young doesn't mean we couldn't have made it work. I'd could have worked at the Ministry-

"And what? I could just stay and home and bear children? WHAT? Like my mother and my grand-mother? What about my career? What about my aspirations, Scorpius? I am the youngest Witch ever to hold the position I had in the Department of Mysteries."

"Fine! We're both selfish, but I would have stayed home. And last year, I turned down that promotion of Chief Advisor for Magical Transportation for the Floo Regulation Panel; because you told me that you were 16 weeks pregnant and wanted to keep it! I turn down the offer, 3 times," Scorpius bellowed holding up three fingers "only to come home and find an empty cauldron and you telling me, you "fixed everything", like I wanted to get rid of it." Scorpius recounted, his chest was heaving, he hadn't told anyone about it, and he was exhausted about holding it inside.

Lily looked contemplative, she was twisting her wand in her hands. Scorpius sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping.

"Stop that," he said motioning to her hands, "you'll break it."

"Lily Potter, I believe that this has been a long time coming, and that it is the best thing for us. It has been a phenomenal 10 years." He smiled

"And an honor, Scorpius Malfoy." she told, they embraced gently and separated, Icy-Blue eyes and Brown ones.

They both looked at each other and traded sad expressions. But no tears would be shed, not in front of each other anyway.

"I guess it's good then that we never moved in together, no packing up." Lily spoke, trying to lighten the conversation

"Yes, quite good." Scorpius responded sardonically. They were both quiet again

"I suppose this would be the part in the movie or story where we'd have one last love-making session, and then there'd be a montage of each of us coping and moving on with our lives, sitting in the bathtub crying, drinking, and then things getting better." Lily smiled

Scorpius eyed her sadly, and opened the front door.

"Yes dear, it would. But Lily, this is no story; this is real life."

And with that, Scorpius closed the door.


	19. Albus

I began this story some 3 years ago to not much response, there are only a few chapters left, I shall try to end it with dignity and grace.

Times goes by so slowly

The sound of crinkling parchment took Garrett away from his sleep, though he could not have told you of what he had been dreaming, he assumed it was pleasant, like he always did.

"Congrats! Congrats!" Albus said excitedly "You passed all of your NEWTS with flying colors!" He nearly screamed. Garrett sat up in bed and look at the test score, and stared at his father in bewilderment

"Dad, you're not suppose to open my mail." He said throwing a pillow at him, Albus caught it and continued his dance.

"I'm your father, that letter was address to me." Albus asserted

"Suppose you have already called gran and grandpa, then?" Garrett spoke, staring at the ceiling

"And every single aunt and uncle."

"I suppose aunt Hermione shall be pleased then, Academics was always her thing."

"What shall you want for breakfast? Anything you want, I will make." Albus sang dancing out

Garrett groaned, just three weeks until he finished his 7th year. He turned on his back and took at a picture of his parents, about his age, young, happy and waving. Although, he always felt her absence, it was moment like these that Garrett missed his mother the most. His father appeared in the doorway, happy, but his expression looked forlorn at the state of his son. Garrett was always struck by how youthful his father was, appearing only a few years older than himself.

"Garrett, what's wrong?" Albus asked

"You know what's wrong." Garrett told turning over, feeling his fathers reassuring hand on his back.

Scorpius arrived quite promptly to congratulate Garrett. Of course he had been warned at how sensitive the boy could be with his mother being gone, Scorpius nonetheless made that trip.

"Hello?" He called out closing the door behind him, "come along darling." he said to the small child behind him. Garrett was walking out of the bathroom, wearing his robe. Scorpius picked up his son and thrust him outward, a small toddler that merely said "Hi."

"Hello Uncle Scorpius, hello Orion." Garrett said brightly getting to his room to get dressed. Albus came up and gave him a hug and took Orion and brought him to some toys.

"Can I interest you in some coffee? Tea? Scones?" Albus offered,

"All three please." Sorpius said, keeping one eye on his son

"How is Magdalena?" Albus asked

"Quite fine, she's in Libya working on a book about Ancient Magic. What is all of this for?" Scorpius pointing to the various messes around the kitchen as if done by hand.

"Oh," Albus said carefully "Garrett is sweet on a muggle-born who just graduated, so he made it all himself."

Scorpius took a bite of a scone with orange zest topping. His expression was amazed

"Oh, well that is quite nice it is!"

Albus nodded with pride

"Suppose you've told him all about Abby, my muggle-born friend?' Garrett spoke, exiting his room.

"Well...I had to explain this mess." Albus defended

"Honestly, nearly 34 and you're like a gossipy housewife." Garrett accused beginning to clean: BY HAND.

"You need to get married Albus, then we can become gossipy househusbands." Scorpius told, and they erupted into laughter.

"No, no," Garrett began "he still fancies himself married to mum." he innocently mused, but it struck a chord and everyone went silent.

"Right, more tea?" Albus offered,

"Yes, please." Scorpius said drinking from his cup.

"Have anything planned today?" Albus called out to Garrett

"Yes, I think I am going over to Abby's house. Her parents are interested in meeting someone who grew up in the wizarding world." He called from the bathroom as he ran pomade through his hair.

Albus and Scorpius squeed like 14 year old girls.

Garrett didn't usually dress in traftional teenage wizard fashion, which was merely robes and such. Garrett pretty much looked like a plain old muggle-teenage boy.

"And, uh, what will you two be doing?" Scorpius asked

"Listening to 90's Muggle music, she really loves it." Garrett replied bored, hanging his head back.

"Is that all?" Scorpius teased

Garrett looked at his father and at uncle Scorpius

"Dad, I know both magical contraceptive enchantments as well as Muggle condom use. I don't plan on becoming a teen-father. I love you both. I'll be back for dinner."

And he carefully closed the door.

Albus and Scorpius stood their jaws ajar. They burst into laughter that resonated across the house, their friendship, and time.

There really were words worth using when it came to describing the past few years. Isabelline had disappeared into some sort of weirdness, becoming obsessed and consumed with who killed her parents, until she'd been put in St. Mungo's for a time to confront her own insanity; She's had to admit that she'd never find her parents murderers and moved on with her life. She now lived in a small town outside Chelsea where she lived alone and kept to herself by all account. In this, Albus had to accept that he would never find Banksia's murderer, and that the best he could do was take care of their son, love, and surround him with the confront and security Albus had never had, but that led him to becoming a father. Garrett was lucky, he father who loved him more than anything on earth, an uncle who cared deeply for him. Grandparents who were good to him, and uncles and aunt who had his best interest at heart.

In losing Banksia, Albus had confront the horrifying realities he never knew existed. Being a 17 year old teenage father with no where else to go and no one to turn. And in that he had raised a healthy, happy and highly intelligent. They had a deep bond and it was more than he could ever ask for. Albus looked over at his friend laughing and taking his hand, with his small son in the corner giggling; and he then looked out to see his son crossing the street, he caught his fathers eye and smiled with a wave: And Albus was happy.


	20. Garrett

Lucky one

The sound of well tailed leather shoes cladding against the pavement until the flurried young entered the phonebox and punched in M-A-G-I-C in numbers and was taken to the Ministry, where he oversaw the Department of Crime and Home Invasions. Several women blushed and wished Garrett Potter a good morning. Upon arriving to his office, his assistant Markus never hesitated to tease him,

"You're lucky this morning...no love letters to pull up all of your time." Markus smirked and took a letter

Garrett settled into his desk and saw the invitation on it, but didn't want to open it. His grandfather, Harry was retiring as acting head of the Auror department, and though Garrett was nearly 34 years old, it still saddened him to not see his grandfather so often.

In the years that had past since attaining perfect NeWTS, Garrett had gone one to become one of the Ministry's brightest and most talented Aurors, and even headed his own department.

Those years also saw his father fall in love for the first time in 22 years and marry a wonderful woman named Heather Bloom, a witch and cellist for the London Symphony. She welcomed Garrett in as her own son, as at the time she had believed she was capable of children. Time proved her to be the lucky one and she and his father had 5 children, all of which Garrett considered full siblings. Nearly all of much were in Slytherin like their parents. His uncle Scorpius began a successful expedition with his wife on Ancient Magics and its traces and published two bestselling books "Where do we come from? A lineage of Magic", and "What the Muggle knows." both humerus and engaging books.

Only a few years before, had Garrett become completely accepting on the reality that his mother was murdered; and he was powerless to ever change that. He accepted that he'd never know her, talk to her, feel her warmth or be taught family spells.

But Garrett's eyes found the photos on his desk of the smiling face of his father, and he was assured once more, he was lucky.


End file.
